Madara's Labyrinth 2000
by Pinkboy Naberrie
Summary: After Minato runs out on them, Kushina Uzumaki and her two teen sons Naruto and Menma travel to Destin Florida to stay with Kushina's sister Tsunade, a gambling drunk who smokes too much. During a night at Henderson Beach, Naruto meets Sasuke Uchiha, a boy who has one secret. He's a vampire. SasuNaru, Menma x Sakura, Vampire Fic. Rated M for Yaoi, Smut and Strong Language.
1. Trouble in Grand Rapids

_Hi everyone, the Pinkboy Naberrie here! Here's the Special Expanded Edition of Madara's Labyrinth, just as I promised. More chapters should come pretty quickly now that I've decided where I'm going to go with this. Be sure to follow, fav, and leave a review. Enjoy, Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter One

 **Trouble in Grand Rapids**

Naruto yawned dramatically and stretched his legs as he and his twin brother Menma stepped out into the summer sunshine, shutting their Mother's car doors behind them.

Both boys looked exhausted, but they were wearing wide grins. They were wearing wide grins because this would be the last day they would ever have to spend in Grand Rapids Michigan.

The teens had spent their whole lives living there and it was time for them to get a fresh start.

"So Menma…Are you looking forward to seeing Cousin Sakura again?"

Naruto was wearing a mischievous smirk as he and his brother walked through the Gamerush parking lot. The more serious of the two didn't answer. He already knew Naruto was up to no good.

But this didn't stop his twin from continuing on anyway.

"I know she's looking forward to seeing you. Mom said she squealed like a schoolgirl when Aunt Tsunade told her we were coming."

Menma was no longer smiling.

"So, what's your point?"

"My point is that you could totally make that work for you dude. I know she'd screw if you…"

Menma waved him off.

"You shouldn't joke about stuff like…"

But Naruto was just getting started. There was no off on his crazy switch once he got going.

"Come on Menma…Tell me you don't find her the least bit attractive. I heard she's even trying to grow her hair out now. Pretty sexy if you ask me."

"Naruto…"

Menma was trying to suppress a laugh, but his twin knew it was only a matter of time.

"I bet she wouldn't even be that hard to get to. You can't honestly say you didn't notice the way she was rubbing up against you at Christmas Eve dinner last year. I've heard of easy…But damn…"

"Just shut up about that shit already," Menma said with a laugh. "Just because you mess with any and every hot girl and boy that comes your way doesn't mean everybody else is like that.

"I have standards."

"Standards? What the hell does that mean?"

"Exactly my point Naruto. You don't have any."

Naruto shrugged this off as the two of them entered Gamerush. It didn't take the troublemaker long to forget what they'd been joking about.

"Menma look! It's Tony Hawk's new Pro-Skater for Playstation!" Naruto gushed excitedly, his face already up against the glass security case.

"You're such a child Naruto. How can you even play that shit?"

Naruto turned and frowned at him.

"Shit?! I can't believe my own brother could say something so blasphemous!"

"Well…I'm saying it. Sometimes it's hard to believe we're identical twins. Aren't we supposed to like the same things?"

Naruto scoffed at him.

"What're you getting then? Zelda for that old Nintendo Dad sent you?"

"It's the Legend of Zelda! And for the last time, it's for Gamecube genius."

"It's for Gamecube genius," Naruto mocked immaturely.

Menma sighed.

"Look whatever dude. Let's meet back at the front counter when we're done."

* * *

Once Naruto and Menma were finished picking out their video games, they met up back at the checkout counter. And just as soon as they had bickered, they were right back to joking around and laughing. Or rather, Naruto made crude jokes and Menma tried not to laugh. That was just the kind of relationship the two had always shared.

"Okay dude listen," Naruto snickered softly so the other people in line wouldn't overhear him. He was wearing another one of his mischievous grins.

"You know how old Aunt Biwako always hates to talk about her and Uncle Hiruzen's high-school reunion?"

"Yeah…So what about it?"

"Well, I overheard Mom on the phone telling Cousin Kurenai that the reason she hates talking about it so much is because Uncle Hiruzen cheated on her with all the women there all through their senior year."

"Wait…Dude are you serious?"

Naruto nodded quickly.

"Then why in the fuck did she still marry him?"

"I guess when you're as ugly as that old windbag, you'll settle for just about anything that comes your way."

Both boys exploded with laughter, not realizing that they were next in line.

"Also…I heard she needed…"

Naruto stopped mid-sentence to snicker, trying to catch his breath so he wouldn't suffocate.

"Well, spit it out man. What did she need?"

"Okay, okay," Naruto said in a hushed voice once he'd finally composed himself.

"I heard her and Uncle Hiruzen's sex life is so bad that…"

"Well, it's so bad that what?"

But Naruto was trying with all his might not to burst out laughing again.

"She had to buy herself special jelly to keep herself from getting dry down there."

Both twins exploded with laughter once again, this time drawing the attention of a floor-clerk and a group of teens who'd been huddled around the new Diablo II for Microsoft.

"Um…I can take you both up here now…" Said a timid voice from the counter.

Naruto and Menma were still clutching their sides and snickering when they approached the counter. But their smiles were soon replaced by open-mouthed gawking when they saw how hot the Cashier was.

"Um…Hello," the Cashier said. He was a tall, slender young man around the same age as the twins. He had long dark hair and blue eyes.

The boys put their games down on the counter as Naruto eyed the Cashier with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Menma already knew where this was headed.

"So…What's your name kid?" Naruto asked eagerly as the long-haired teen rang their stuff up.

"I'm Neji," he replied shyly.

"Neji huh? That's cute. I'm Naruto Uzumaki…And this is my younger brother Menma."

"Younger? I'm older than you by twelve seconds!"

Naruto ignored this.

"So, do you get out often Neji? Do you have any cute girlfriends…Or maybe a boyfriend?"

Neji blushed as he scanned Final Fantasy IX across the counter. It was one of the most popular games so far this year.

That and the game for the new Star Wars movie, Phantom Menace.

"Do you live around here?" Naruto asked nosily. Menma rolled his eyes.

"Me and my sister are only doing this job for her Dad until the end of this week. He's giving us the rest of the summer off. So we were planning on spending it at Henderson Beach down in Destin Florida."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Really…That's where me and my younger brother are headed to stay with our Aunt."

Menma gritted his teeth.

"For the last time Naruto…I'm the…"

But the end of Menma's sentence was cut short as a psychotic looking girl with a belly-shirt and freaky hair came storming out of nowhere. She looked like a brunette Britney Spears with a bad hair-day.

"Oh…Hi Hinata…"

Hinata Hyuuga ignored her sibling and charged right up to Naruto.

"Are you hitting on my brother?!"

"Who the hell is this chick?" Naruto whispered sideways at Menma.

His brother just shrugged.

"Answer the question!"

"So what if I was? It's not like he's your property or anyth…"

"Dammit Neji! I thought I told you to stop letting the customers hit on you!"

"Oh…That's not…They were just…"

"No excuses!" The psychopath barked. "I'm beginning to think you like getting all this attention!"

"What…Are you jealous of him or something?" Menma asked.

"It's no wonder. He's way sexier than she'll ever be," Naruto said.

Hinata's face flushed bright red.

"I hate boys!" She shrieked, throwing their games at them. "Get out of our store!"

* * *

"We're never coming back here again," Naruto told Menma once they were outside.

"For once, we agree about something."

The twins laughed as they headed back to their Mom's car. They had kept Kushina Uzumaki waiting long enough.


	2. The Haunted House on the Ocean

_In the end, I had to split this chapter into two parts, but this will still be the longest chapter of my life so far. Be sure to follow, fav, and leave a review. Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Two

 **The Haunted House on the Ocean**

Tsunade was gambling on Nascar again.

She was gambling on Nascar even after she'd had her Mansion repossessed and lost the deed to her Grandfather's Blueberry farm. She was gambling even after she'd lost her membership to the Beverly Hills Casino and had all four of her Yachts repossessed. She was gambling even after the Federal Reserve sent her a letter informing her that she was no longer considered a wealthy person, and had thus been removed from their Council of Shareholders.

And even now when she had promised her caretaker Shizune and her daughter Sakura that she was giving up her reckless gambling lifestyle…She was still gambling on damned Nascar Races.

"Shizune!" Tsunade shouted drunkenly from over the roars and cheers of the crowded stadium.

"I need more Beer!"

An electric-blue Toyota Camry and two Ford Fusions had just begun their fourth lap.

"But my lady…We've already spent all the rent money for this month on booze! Did you want to lose the Beach-House too?!

"For goodness sake think of Sakura!"

Tsunade hiccupped. She was beyond being intoxicated.

"Are you tryin' to…Argue with me again Shizune?"

Shizune and Ton-Ton the pig exchanged glances before the former sighed.

"My lady please be reasonable. Kushina and the boys are coming to see us tomorrow evening. Is this how you want them to see you? Drunk and hung-over?"

"That's what we…Have that stupid Indian Iruka for. He can provide hospitality until I sober up."

Shizune bit her lip. She hated it when her master got like this. The woman had been difficult to deal with before. But ever since her lover Dan ran out on her, she'd been almost impossible to manage.

"But my lady, you can't possibly…"

"Shizune! I said get me Beer…Or I'll replace you with Ton-Ton!"

Shizune and Ton-Ton both squealed with fright before vanishing into the crowds to get Tsunade more Beer.

"Damn…What does a woman have to do to find decent help around here?"

Tsunade was leaning over the railing with a somber expression on her face. She was about to go back to the bleachers when an icy gust of wind flew over the stadium.

It was so fierce that it nearly knocked off her gambling jacket.

Then, just as soon as it had come, it was gone.

"That's strange…I haven't felt a gust of wind like that since…"

But even stranger, she seemed to have been the only one who'd noticed it. Everyone else had gone on cheering as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"My lady…I've brought you more Beer."

Shizune and Ton-Ton the pig had returned. But Tsunade no longer cared whether she got her booze or not.

"Shizune…We're leaving."

"B-But my lady," Shizune stammered. "I thought…"

But Tsunade was already heading through the crowds.

"You better put a move on Shizune before I replace you with the damn pig!" The woman called over her shoulder.

And suddenly, Shizune felt her heart sink. Something horrible had just occurred to her.

"I can barely keep up with Tsunade Ton-Ton. But her sister Kushina is even worse. I think we're in for a very long summer."

Shizune and Ton-Ton exchanged terrified glances before hurrying after Tsunade.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Raja's Comic Book Store at Henderson Beach, teenage Gaara stood outside the entrance, gazing up at the sky.

He'd been standing in that same spot all morning, as if he was waiting for something to happen.

His eyes narrowed. And then suddenly, a freezing gust of wind swept over the beach, almost taking the redhead off his feet. He had to grab onto the railing for support.

Then, just as soon as it had come, it was gone.

"That's strange…The vampires seem to be getting more and more restless lately."

But before Gaara could elaborate on his thoughts any further, he heard movement behind him. So without thinking, the teen reached under his poncho and pulled out his crossbow, turning to point it at whoever was foolish enough to disturb him.

"Gaara I was just looking for…Hey what the hell are you doing with that? I thought Dad told you to keep that thing locked up unless we're on a job."

"Oh…It's just you Konk."

Gaara lowered his crossbow and gazed at his sibling.

"Listen dude…I don't know what you're up to out here but I could really care less. Uncle Ebizo has a job for us."

"A job?"

"Yeah…That crazy old cat lady down in Orlando swears she's got another Ghoul in her attic."

Gaara turned and looked up at the sky again. He had an uneasy expression on his face.

"Hey…Are you sure you're alright man? You've been acting even freakier than usual lately. If that's even possible."

Gaara was quiet for a moment before turning to face his brother again.

"Thank you for your concern Konkuro…But I'm fine."

"That's weird…He never calls me Konkuro anymore," Konk thought.

He waved his brother off and headed back towards the store.

"Look, just hurry it up alright. You know how Temari gets when we're late."

Once Konk was out of earshot, Gaara looked up at the clear sky again and said, "You just wait blood-suckers. You won't elude me this time."

* * *

That night, the Lord of all Vampires, Madara Uchiha sat on the edge of a cliff, gazing out at the city beneath him with his blazing red eyes. He looked deep in thought.

He turned when his most loyal servant, his niece Sarada Uchiha dropped out of the trees over-head. Her black capes and pale skin were glowing in the moonlight.

"What is it Sarada?"

The young woman kneeled before him.

"My Lord…Just as we hoped…Destin Florida will host a record number of tourists this year."

"Very good Sarada. What about your two brothers, Sasuke and Itachi? Have they chosen mates yet?"

Sarada paused. She had a disapproving look in her eyes.

"What is it Sarada?"

"My Lord, Itachi is merely waiting for the right woman to come along…But Sasuke…"

"Yes?"

Sarada bit her lip. She would've bled were she human.

"Sasuke doesn't seem to realize how dire his situation is. If he doesn't become a full-vampire by the end of July, he'll be reduced to dust and ash, as is our curse."

Madara was impassive.

"He's a strange one…That brother of yours. I've given him a great gift by changing him…And yet he doesn't seem to fully appreciate what a life among the vampires can bring him."

"It is…Frustrating for me my Lord. I would take him as a lover myself if he wasn't so stubborn and proud.

"All the other vampire women in our coven feel the same. Any one of them would pledge their lives to him if only he would ask.

"Even some of the males…Well Nanook did try to get into the shower with Sasuke this morning, but he got his hand bitten off."

Madara smiled. "Oh give him time Sarada…He still has over a month to chose his fate."

Sarada didn't move from her spot. She looked even more frustrated than before.

"Is there something else my niece?"

"My Lord…I know it isn't really my place…But I'm concerned about that Beach-House on the edge of the city. There's a Werewolf staying there now…And not just any Werewolf…It's _his_ Grandaughter.

"Even her servants are forces to be reckoned with. I've been watching them for weeks now. That Native American man uses a type of Navajo Sorcery I've never seen before…And that woman from China…The one with the pig…I think she's some sort of astrologer.

"I saw her watching the stars the night before the full-moon.

"And to make matters worse…

"She has relatives coming to stay with her. They crossed the border into Florida only minutes ago. Two of them are Werewolf Elders and I'm almost certain the third one is…"

Sarada stopped mid-sentence as though choosing her words carefully.

"Well…Go on Sarada."

"…The third one is the Red-Hot Habanero, Kushina Uzumaki."

Madara diverted his gaze. He looked pensive.

"I've been watching their Chi since they crossed the border into Georgia. It was Cecilia who smelled them coming.

"My Lord…We must be prepared for…"

But Madara rose a hand to silence her. He stood up and faced the city again.

"I'm well aware of the Werewolf problem my dear. I assure you I consider it to be nothing more than a mere hindrance. Even if they were to challenge us…They would be outnumbered."

"But my Lord…"

"The Habanero is strong…But she's nothing unless the Thunderbolt is with her."

"Still…"

"You worry too much my dear. You should be more like Sasuke. Besides…Werewolves or no Werewolves…My plans will proceed as planned.

"And soon…All of Destin will be mine."

* * *

Early the next morning, Kushina and her sons were at a toll-booth in Albany Florida.

Naruto and Menma had just spent the last ten minutes laughing about the time Aunt Biwako and Uncle Hiruzen came to stay with them for Thanksgiving. The old crone Biwako had gotten up in the middle of the night for a drink of water and forgot to shut off the sink, flooding the house. Their Mom had been so angry that it taken both boys to stop her from strangling the woman. Kushina still hated it when they brought it up.

"Hey...Menma…Do you remember the time Uncle Hiruzen took us to Cedar Point with Ino and Shikamaru as kids?"

Menma thought for a moment and then said, "You mean the time Uncle Hiruzen heard the Gemeni and totally freaked because he thought we were back in the middle of World War Two? Yeah…I remember."

But Naruto was no longer paying attention to his twin. He had set his sights on the super hot toll-booth clerk on the other side of their car. He was currently unoccupied.

"Naruto wait…You don't have to hit on every…"

Menma was already too late.

"Hey there Sexy! What's your name?!"

At first, the clerk looked startled, but once he saw Naruto he smiled.

"I'm Kiba!" The clerk called back. "What about you?!"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

The clerk didn't look much older than the twins. Menma wondered if this was his first job.

"So where ya' headed to Naruto Uzumaki?!"

"To Destin! We're gonna go stay with my Aunt and my hot cousin!"

The clerk grinned and said, "No kidding?! That's where my parents live!"

But Naruto seemed to ignore his response. He had other things on his mind.

"Hey Kiba! So how about you and I switch places?! How about you let me lead and you can be the caboose?!"

Before Naruto could hear Kiba's response, he felt himself being pulled back into his seat by Menma.

Luckily Kushina had been conversing with her own toll-booth clerk and hadn't been paying her sons any attention.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Menma?! I was just about to get fucking laid?!"

"Laid?! Dude are you fucking serious right now?! We don't even know that guy! Honestly, one day you're going to get us both into really big troub…"

Menma and Naruto stopped arguing as Kushina turned around to face them, her face nearly as red as her hair. She looked super psychotic.

"Yikes…I guess this is what Uncle Hiruzen means when he says women shouldn't have rights," Naruto said aloud.

Menma's eyes widened in alarm. Now his brother had done it.

"What's that Naruto?! Because I'm not sure I heard you correctly!" Kushina shouted. Her face was getting redder by the second.

"What're you doing you idiot? Apologize," Menma hissed.

Naruto ignored him.

"I'm just saying…Maybe women really are happier in the kitchen. It's a lot less responsibility."

"Shut up Naruto! Are you trying to get her to kill us?!"

But Menma was too late. Naruto had already pushed Kushina over the edge. The woman hit both of them over the head with her fist and sped off.

"You just had to talk shit to her didn't you," Menma whispered after about ten minutes. He was still clutching his sore head.

"It was just a joke Menma. She can at least cut me some slack."

"Cut you some slack. You know she has no sense of humor. Don't you remember that one April Fool's day when we were kids? We thought she'd find it funny if we hid her keys before school and she nearly burnt the house down."

"That was different. Most guys would find what I just said hilarious."

"Yeah…Who Uncle Hiruzen? Great Grandpa Jirayia? Those guys are like a hundred. Their brains don't work right anymore."

"Well at least I've got a sense of humor Menma…Unlike you."

"What do you mean unlike you? Who's the one who always laughs at your shit and then shares in the punishment when you go too far?"

"You're my twin. You're supposed to be supportive."

"Supportive? Are you fucking kidding me right now? Every time you mouth off to somebody that's older than you I always end up with a black eye, a broken arm or a sore head."

"You little liar. You only ever broke your arm one time Menma and that was your fault."

"What do you mean my fault? You're the one who decided to set off that smoke ball in old Lady Chiyo's backyard. You know that old crone isn't right in the head."

"Then maybe you should've hid sooner then doofus. Out of all the neighborhood kids, you were the only one who was dumb enough to…"

"What're you two whispering about back there?" Kushina asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Ma'am!" Naruto and Menma said together.

Neither boy felt like being struck over the head again. Their Mom was a lot stronger than she looked.

After about twenty more minutes of incessant silence, Naruto finally spoke.

"So Mom, are you looking forward to seeing _her_ again?"

Kushina was quiet for a moment. She knew quite well who _her_ meant.

"To be perfectly honest with you Naruto, yes and no."

Naruto and Menma both raised their eyebrows. Their mother had piqued their interest.

"What do you mean by that Mom?" Menma asked surprised.

Naruto already had a knowing smirk forming on the right side of his mouth. Sometimes his twin could be really dense.

Menma felt his heart sink when he saw the smile on his brother's face. He wondered if the boy was up to no good again.

Kushina was quiet for a minute as though pondering the most diplomatic way to answer her sons.

"Well, as I'm sure you both already know, my sister and I share a very complicated relationship. But that doesn't mean I'm not looking forward to seeing her.

"If that was the case, I would never have decided to move to Destin after your father ran out on us."

Naruto grinned in amusement. He was wearing another one of those troublesome smirks which told Menma that his brother was just asking for another beating.

"…And by _complicated_ …You mean you and Aunt Tsunade can't get along for shit and fight like wild beasts whenever you're together."

Menma felt like backhanding his brother. Was he really trying to get them killed.

"What the hell's your problem today Naruto? Do you have some sort of death wish? I thought you were looking forward to seeing Sakura again," Menma hissed.

"No…You're the one that's looking forward to seeing her so you can bang the fucking daylights out of her from behind."

"Why you little…"

But when Naruto and Menma looked up at their mother, she didn't look angry at all. Her face was actually flushed with embarrassment.

"That's not…We do not…We don't fight like wild beasts when we're together. We just have our respectful disagreements. That's all.

"What could've given you an idea like that Naruto?"

"I dunno. Fagots intuition I suppose."

"I thought I told you not to use that word," Kushina shot, still visibly embarrassed about what Naruto had said about her _relationship_ to Tsunade.

Menma's ears grew hot. Naruto was going to backtalk her again, he just knew it. But to his absolute shock and disbelief, his twin simply said, "Sorry."

It was a rarity that Naruto ever used that word. But Menma wasn't going to complain. If he could just manage to keep them alive long enough so that he could see lovely cousin Sakura again, it would be a miracle.

 _Lovely Sakura?_

Menma couldn't believe he'd actually admitted it to himself that he found his own cousin hot.

If his brother found out, he would never hear the end of it. And worse, his twin would probably not rest until the two of them _hooked-up_. It would be a long summer in Destin Florida.

* * *

It was nearing midday when Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi arrived at the toll-booths in Albany. Their two teenage grandchildren, Shikamaru and Ino Sarutobi were with them.

The little group would've arrived far sooner if they hadn't had to keep stopping at gas stations so Aunt Biwako could play the lottery. She insisted they keep going until she stumbled upon a winning ticket.

"Damn these state lotteries," little old lady Biwako said, squinting cynically at her numbers on the Lucky Horseshoe. "I'm beginning to think gambling is a tax on stupidity."

"Then why in the hell does she keep playing?" Ino whispered to her brother.

"Who cares. This whole crazy trip is becoming more and more of a drag. I have no idea why our parents forced us to go along with these two.

"Konohamaru gets to go camping with Dad and we're stuck all the way out here."

"Dammit Biwako…Quiet down! We're pulling up to the toll-booth and I don't have my hearing aids on.

"How the hell are ya' young man?! I need two passports to Destin Florida!"

"Uh…I'm fine sir," Kiba Inuzuka said wearily. "But this is a toll-booth. We don't sell passports."

"What?!"

"I said this isn't a passport office!"

"What?! Biwako what's he saying?!"

"What's that dear?!"

"I said what's he saying?!"

"I didn't hear him! I didn't bring my hearing aids either!"

"Oh…For goodness sake Grandpa! He says it's a toll-booth!"

"A toll-booth?! A toll-booth Shikamaru?! Well why in the hell didn't anybody say so?!"

Shikamaru slapped himself on the forehead. He looked like he wanted to die.

"Here ya' go young man, one quarter! Just work hard like I did and you'll retire one day with a halfway decent pension!"

Kiba looked as though he'd been blindsided.

"Of course sir. I'll try and keep that in mind. Enjoy your stay in Florida."

Hiruzen gave Kiba a senile grin and sped off. He was driving at least ten miles above the speed limit.

Shikamaru and Ino just hoped there were no cops or highway patrolmen around.

"Hiruzen…We need to stop at the first restroom we come across. My bowels are acting up again."

"You old windbag! Dr. Connors says your bowels are fine!"

"That was four days ago! I'm an old woman now Hiruzen! A lot can change in four days!"

"Yeah…Like what?! Back when I was stationed in Japan…Sometimes it could take up to a week for the enemy to figure out where we were."

"Hiruzen, you abusive coot!"

"Ah…Shut it Biwako! I need some peace and quiet while I'm driving."

Hiruzen lit a cigar. All the windows were closed up so the car quickly filled with smoke.

"Dammit Grandpa?! What the hell are you doing?!" Shikamaru demanded.

Hiruzen glanced back at his grandkids to see they were both having a coughing fit and tears were streaming down their faces.

"What are you two kids crying about?! Why back in my day…Kids your age would walk across state lines without so much as a complaint."

"It's not the trip Grandpa! You're getting smoke in our eyes!" Shikamaru said between coughs.

Hiruzen simply waved them off and kept driving. Shikamaru and Ino had no idea how they were going to survive this trip.

* * *

"Looks like we're finally here boys," Kushina smiled gleefully as she drove her black Toyota Camry into the moderately disheveled driveway of Tsunade's new Beach-House.

Naruto and Menma's matching Cerulean-Blue orbs scanned over their new surroundings with unreadable vigor. Their Aunt's new home was an average-sized residence that sat upon an old-fashioned foundation encircled by tropical shrubbery, undergrowth, and dozens of black cats that loitered around the home with enigmatic mystique.

Menma had always wondered why Tsunade had always kept so many black cats. They'd always given him the creeps. His twin, on the other hand was different. Naruto had always loved dark and gothic things, so this was probably about the greatest place on earth for him.

Still…Neither boy could deny that the majority of the scenery was beautiful…

The area at the rear of the residence was made up almost utterly of snowy-white sand and glittery emerald waters. It was like a Haunted-House on the Ocean.

Although it was an unmistakable step-down from Tsunade's old Mansion, Naruto and Menma didn't mind her new place. It was strangely welcoming in a way.

"You coming boys?" Kushina asked pleasantly, gazing at her sons with a grin of pearly-whites.

"Yeah Mom…We'll be out in just a minute."

Both boys were still too captivated by the scenery to move.

The very instant Kushina started towards the porch, she felt a familiar set of inebriated golden eyes bearing down on her.

Standing in the doorway of the Beach-House was Tsunade Senju herself, her long blonde hair hanging down her back with a series of black streaks running through it.

Tsunade was dressed in a dark gothic gown, a pair of black high-heels, and a glistening claret Amulet that was strung unevenly around her neck. Kushina recognized the pendant as having belonged to their Great-Grandfather Hashirama.

"So…You've decided to show up after-all have you?"

Kushina stopped in her tracks and chose her words carefully. She had to play nice, at least for the sake of her boys.

"It's good to see you too older sister. I absolutely love your new Beach-House. I have a feeling my sons and I are going to enjoy ourselves here."

Tsunade uncorked a bottle of Japanese-Manufactured Sake and guzzled down the whole bottle in one go, staring down at her sister with a freaky glare which meant she had taken what she'd said about her Beach-House as an insult.

"I didn't necessarily want to move all the way out to Destin you know Kushina. Not with all the, _well you know_ ," Tsunade explained with a drunken burp as though deliberately stopping herself from saying something _forbidden_.

"Right, I understand completely Tsunade. Maybe if you hadn't gambled away all of our family's wealth on Nascar Races and Booze, you might still be living in our old Mansion, not some third-rate shack.

"Honestly…I can't believe our family left you to inherit our estate. Now look what's happened."

With Kushina's remark, Tsunade sprang from the porch like that of a crazy Walmart customer bitching over an expired twenty-five cent coupon. Kushina hadn't really been expecting a warm welcome…But this…This was ridiculous.

"Kushina you little whoremonger you! You show up on my doorstep after almost a year away and this is how you treat your older sister!"

Tsunade spat at her sister's feet and Kushina grabbed her by the collar of her gown.

"Doorstep?! You call that a doorstep! I was expecting at least something that resembled our old place…But this is nothing but a run-down squalor!"

"You take that back!"

"Make me Broad!"

"That does it! Do you want to go?!"

"That's fine by me! You deserve to be pummeled into the dirt for being such a no good gambler and a drunk!"

Tsunade and Kushina both rose their fists as though they were about to strike each-other. But Naruto and Menma appeared just in time.

"Yikes…Let's bring it down a bit ladies," Naruto said from behind them, the edges of his black headband blowing in the soothing ocean breeze.

"Yeah really Mom…Are you really going to fight with Aunt Tsunade the minute you see her."

"Are those my favorite twins?!" Tsunade cried happily, tossing her sister aside like a crazy ex-wife with psychological problems.

Tsunade rushed for Naruto and Menma, hugging them affectionately and ruffling their blonde hair. Menma's was only slightly longer than Naruto's.

"You are still the cutest things. But I still have trouble telling you both apart."

"Shit…Like that matters."

"Yeah…We're really just two halves of the same whole anyway."

"But if it helps at all Auntie…I'm Naruto. You can remember me because of my headband. I wanted Menma to wear one too…But I guess it's not really his style."

Tsunade smiled warmly at them.

"Don't nephews say the most adorable things? You're both so precious…Unlike that dirty little vixen Kushina over there."

"It's nice how happy you are to see us all Tsunade," Kushina said sarcastically, giving her sister a bogus smile that the twins barely recognized on their Mom's pretty face.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed insanely.

"Kushina darling…Why don't you make yourself useful and unload the suitcases while I give my favorite little nephews the grand tour."

Kushina gritted her teeth and said condescendingly, "Of course Tsunade. If there's anything else you need…Please don't hesitate to ask."

* * *

"Here we are boys. Home sweet home," Tsunade beamed tenderly, leading Naruto and Menma into the Beach-House.

The soothing scent of the ocean which has previously graced the twins' nostrils had now been replaced by the pleasant aroma of burning cinnamon candles, roast duck, and herring soba. It smelled just as it had at Christmas Eve dinner a year earlier.

Menma started thinking about Sakura and he cursed himself internally. His brother had been right and he would only be able to hide his feelings for so long.

"Smells pretty friggin' awesome in here Auntie," Naruto said. Menma nodded in agreement.

"You boys are sweet," Tsunade said, swiping a blonde lock out of her right eye. "I had my cook, Iruka start making dinner before the three of you arrived. But knowing that clutz there isn't any telling when he'll finish. That's why I asked Shizune and Sakura to help him."

Menma was beginning to feel sick. Any minute now, they would be with Sakura again.

"Sakura…"

Naruto blinked. Menma hadn't meant to say it, but it just slipped out.

"Well of course dear…Sakura was ecstatic when I told her that her favorite cousins were coming for a visit."

Naruto was grinning at his brother knowingly, but Menma ignored his twin, his unreadable blue orbs taking in sight before him.

The scene in front of him was far different than what he had anticipated. Beyond the front door of the Beach-House was a spacious area swathed in glossy pine-wood floors and a set of sliding doors at the opposite end of the room that lead out to Tsunade's private beach.

On the other side of the sliding doors were dark, marble statues of Japanese demon cats. The statues reminded Menma of the figurines that were sometimes featured in the entrances of Chinese restaurants. They probably belonged to Shizune. Her parents were world renowned restaurant owners.

"So what do you think boys?" Tsunade asked the twins with an expectant gleam in her eyes.

Neither of them knew what to say. Apart from the statues of the Japanese cats, the Beach-House was far from the gothic dungeon they had been expecting.

"It's great Auntie Tsunade," Naruto said with an acknowledging grin that was uncharacteristic of him these days. "We can't wait to see the rest of the house."

Naruto's response had come off a bit more animated and condescending than he had meant it to, but he wasn't sure what else to say. It was all just a tad too _bright_ for his taste. But he would never dare tell Tsunade that…

Still, his Aunt seemed satisfied with his response because she started leading them towards the kitchen.

* * *

The moment Tsunade and the twins entered the kitchen, Menma's heart sank.

Right there at the kitchen counter, only feet away from them was their cousin Sakura. She was dressed in cutest outfit Menma had ever seen in his life and she had grown her hair out, just as Naruto said she would. Just the sight of her turned the boy on.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto shouted obnoxiously. "Long time no see huh?!"

The pinkette looked up from what she was doing and saw her mother standing in the threshold with the twins. Sakura locked eyes with Menma for a split second, but then instantly went red, dropping what she'd been working on and darting out of the kitchen.

"Sakura…Wait!" Shizune shouted, chasing after the girl. "Don't you want to catch up with your cousins!"

Tsunade lit a cigarette casually with the Amulet around her neck. "Funny…I wonder what could have gotten into her."

But Naruto and Menma both knew. She always got goofy like this when Menma was around.

At the other end of the kitchen, Tsunade's personal chef Iruka was fiddling with an antique soup ladle in an utterly mediocre attempt to complete a pot of sizzling green-bean casserole. The Navajo man was wearing a soiled apron, a fogged-up pair of glasses, and a chef's hat that looked slightly too large for his head.

The twins wondered if this had been Sakura's idea of a joke. She was known to make fun out of Iruka behind his back and buy him things that didn't suit him.

When Iruka heard footsteps moving towards him, he tripped over a can of corn, stumbling backwards as both he and the green-bean casserole were sent tumbling down with a crash. Tsunade just put her face in her hands and sighed.

Sometimes she wondered why she bothered keeping him around. If it wasn't for his special abilities, she would've hired a replacement a long time ago.

"Hey Iruka, how's it going?" Naruto asked with an irrepressible smirk as Iruka trashed around piteously in an attempt to shake the green-bean casserole off his already sullied apron.

Menma saw the look on his brother's face and wondered what he could possibly be up to now.

"Is that really you Naruto?!" Iruka asked brightly, unable to see anything through his clouded glasses. "Then…Menma must be around here somewhere as well."

"Hey Iruka," Menma said.

"Well isn't that just something," Iruka said, sitting up. "Lady Tsunade said we'd be having some important guests this evening…But I never would've imagined…Well it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Yeah…I guess it has," Naruto replied in uncontainable amusement, kneeling down to taste a bit of spilt green-bean casserole off the floor with his finger.

"Say, where is the old whooty anyway? I'd hate for your Aunt to see me in such a shitty position. She's always bitching about how clumsy I am in the kitchen."

Naruto giggled and Menma just rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least the green-bean casserole turned out pretty-tasty," Naruto joked, licking his lips.

"Thanks Naruto-Kun. I was so sure I was going to get them right this time too."

"Don't worry Iruka, I'm sure you'll finish the green-bean casserole by dinner time. But I guess, if worse comes to worse; we could always eat off the floor. As the Catholics have always said, be grateful for what you have," Naruto smirked good-naturedly, earning himself a smile from Iruka and a perky laugh from his twin.

"I'll bet you both my next paycheck that your Aunt Biwako and Uncle Hiruzen would eat this stuff off the floor."

Menma looked doubtful.

"No way, those two shriveled up old hypocrites would think they were too good for that and donate it to a fucking homeless shelter," Naruto said.

Iruka and the twins laughed as Tsunade cleared her throat menacingly from behind them.

"This is no time for you to be goofing off like a teenager Iruka! That's not what I pay you for!" Tsunade snapped in annoyance, taking a voracious swig from her bottle of Sake.

In that precise instant, Iruka was sure he felt his heart stop…

"Oh…Tsunade-Sama…I was just…We were just…"

"Enough! Iruka I want supper to be finished by sundown," Tsunade stated sternly, grimacing down at the spilled green-bean casserole. "And I want this rubbish cleaned off my floors by dinner-time as well."

"O-Of course my Lady," Iruka spluttered fearfully, still too thunderstruck to move as his charge left the kitchen.

"See you later Iruka!" Naruto called over his shoulder as he trailed off after Tsunade.

"Yeah dude…Don't let her kill you!" Menma added with a grin.

* * *

"That fucking fool. I can't even trust him to cook one lousy pan of green-bean casserole without burning my whole fucking house down," Tsunade muttered under her breath, lighting another Cigarette as she lead Naruto and Menma into the sitting-room.

"He's trying Auntie Tsunade," Naruto said defensively. She was being too hard on him.

"Yeah…We were the ones who…"

Tsunade just waved them off and blew smoke out through her nostrils.

"You boys are far too indulgent of incompetent men."

"Well at least we're charitable," Naruto joked.

Menma laughed, but Tsunade just snorted.

Both boys stopped in their tracks when they saw the withered-up old prune who was sleeping in one of the sitting-room armchairs. The lion-haired old geezer was grasping an unlit cigar in one hand and a half-filled bottle of Chinese Baijiu in the other. He was snoring loudly.

"As I'm sure you both remember, my Grandfather Jirayia has been staying with me for some time now. But since he's passed out drunk the majority of the time, you probably won't be seeing a whole lot of him," Tsunade explained flatly, walking off towards the staircase.

"Evidently, unlike a certain Aunt of mine, old Grandpa Jirayia can't hold his liquor very well," Naruto commented with a daring smirk as Tsunade stopped in her tracks abruptly.

"What did you just say?" Tsunade asked through gritted teeth, clutching her Sake bottle so tightly that Naruto was certain it would shatter.

 _Yikes,_ Naruto thought in restrained amusement. Apparently he had struck a nerve…

"Just how young and beautiful you look in that gothic dress Auntie," Naruto said.

"That's just what I thought you said," Tsunade said warningly before she started up the stairs.

Before Naruto could head for the stairs, Menma grabbed him by the arm.

"Menma…What the hell are you…"

"What do you mean me?!" Menma hissed. "You're the one who's going to get us killed if you can't stop talking shit."

"It was just a joke! Sheesh…You're getting to be as bad as Mom!"

"Well, that's enough joking around for right now! I want to live long enough to screw Sakura!"

Menma and Naruto's eyes both widened in shock. Menma hadn't meant to say it. He had just been so angry at his brother that it all slipped out. Now he'd confirmed to his twin what he'd been making fun of him about for the past year.

"Naruto I…"

Naruto was quiet for a moment before he burst into a laughing fit.

"Damn Menma…I knew you were into her and everything but I never thought you planned on screwing her the moment you showed up here! Dude that is beast!"

"Shut up Naruto! You have to promise you won't say anything to her!"

Naruto stopped laughing and said, "Well…I guess I can keep it between us…At least until you manage to get laid that is. It's the least I can do for my twin."

Menma breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto was an idiot and a fool, but he kept his promises.

"But…"

"But what Naruto? You promised you wouldn't say anything."

"But…You'll have to pay me back all the money I gave you to help pay for the time you broke old man Danzo's windows with your baseball. It's only because of me that Mom never found out."

"You're such an asshole Naruto! That was supposed to be our little secret!"

"You could've at least paid me back! Where's your sense of responsibility?!"

"You lousy…"

Naruto and Menma stopped arguing when they heard a loud groaning behind them. They spun around to find it was old Jirayia mumbling in his sleep.

"You may have defeated me once…You may have once…But I'll get you the next time we meet… Mark my words you Vampires," the shriveled up old coot murmured incoherently before he let off a particularly earsplitting snore.

The twins exchanged glances.

"I thought the house was creepy. Get a load of this one," Naruto muttered.

The brothers both laughed before heading up the stairs after Tsunade.

* * *

Menma took off the backpack he'd had on as he and Naruto followed Tsunade down the glossy pine-wood hallway that would lead them to the rooms they'd be staying in. The woman came to a halt at the center of the hall and turned to face them. She was wearing an eerie expression, as though something she'd forgotten had just come back to her.

"This is where I leave you boys. I had Shizune fix up your rooms for you before you arrived, but should you need anything, Sakura is right down the hall."

"Thanks Aunt Tsunade."

"Yeah, this should be fine."

But the twins were looking at her puzzled. She was still gazing down at them impassively like there was something she was meaning to say.

"Auntie…"

"I have only two rules while the two of you are staying here. The corridor at the end of the hall is completely off limits…And the rooms at the end of the corridor…Well you both _don't_ want to find out. Let's leave it at that."

"What's wrong Auntie?"

"Yeah…You act like you've got a bunch of _monsters_ locked up here or something."

Tsunade was visibly uncomfortable. But the twins had no idea why.

"Just remember what I told you boys. Now…I have to go make sure Iruka hasn't fucked up more than he already has. Honestly men are so unreliable…"

Tsunade took off back down the hallway as Naruto and Menma entered their new bedrooms. Or rather, Menma went into his room and Naruto followed him. It was a fairly spacious room with a view of the sea and a queen-sized bed. There were also two black nightstands on either side of the bed with scented cinnamon candles resting on them.

The pungent aroma of cinnamon crossed with the soothing scent of the ocean that was being drawn in from the window across from them circulated throughout the room with pleasurable ease. Menma and Naruto set down their belongings. They didn't have much, but it was all they had been able to bring with them after the garage sale, besides their new video games.

Naruto had brought his Playstation and Menma had brought along his Nintendo Gambcube and some comic books from back home.

Menma wasted no time making himself comfortable, kicking-off his shoes and plopping down on his bed to read some new Werewolf Comic.

Naruto sat down on the bed next to him and Menma gritted his teeth…

"Don't you have your own room?" Menma asked without looking up at his brother. His eyes were still glued to the page.

" _Don't you have your own room?_ " Naruto mocked immaturely.

"Are you trying to start something with me dude, because I swear I'll…" Menma slammed his comic book down but stopped talking when he saw the wide smirk spread across his brother's face.

Menma thought for a moment and then said, "I know what you're thinking Naruto…But no."

But Naruto was already pulling his brother up by his arms.

"Come on Menma…I'm just dying to see why Auntie Tsunade doesn't want us exploring the rest of the house…"


	3. Attic of the Undead

_Hi everyone, the Pinkboy Naberrie here. Here's Chapter Three, Attic of the Undead. I will be continuing Madara's Labyrinth 2000 as promised. Many more chapters are soon to come. So follow, fav, review, and enjoy._

* * *

Chapter Three

 **Attic of the Undead**

The Destin Sky had darkened by the time Gaara and his two siblings Konkuro and Temari returned from their job. Evening was closing in on them and what little was left of the late afternoon sunlight was hidden behind an unanticipated veil of black storm clouds. It would rain at any moment.

The oldest of the group glanced up at the sky and swore. His sister glared at him from beneath her hood. She had had enough of her brother's complaining.

"Fucking great…Remind me again why we always take these kinds of jobs on foot."

"You don't have to get so worked up Konkuro. We don't have that much further to walk. We'll reach Henderson Beach before sundown."

Konkuro made an annoyed sound under his breath.

"Yeah, but it's bound to storm any second Temari. Just take a look up at the sky."

"So what? We've had to travel in worse."

"Oh yeah, since when?"

"What do you mean since when? Have you forgotten about that summer we spent in Austin warding off Cattle Mutilators? Or that time we faced off against the Loch Ness Monster? It was storming both times."

"Yeah…But those were actually serious jobs Temari. People's lives were at stake. I would never have become a Monster Hunter if I thought I'd be spending all of my time selling Comic Books and hiking halfway across the coast in the rain every five minutes to help paranoid old ladies with their imaginary Ghoul problems."

"Ugh…You're such a whiner Konkuro! Give it a rest already! If you didn't like what you signed up for, you should've just stayed in Wisconsin with Mom!"

"That'd be even worse! Mom's even crazier than Uncle Ebizo and Dad! Don't you remember what it was like when we were kids?! Every time there was a Bigfoot sighting she used to take us into the Mountains to…"

"Enough of your complaining Konkuro! I swear, if I have to listen to any more of…"

"Quiet…Both of you! We're not alone out here!" Gaara told his siblings warningly.

Konkuro and Temari fell silent. Gaara was gazing up into the trees, his pale fingers fixed tightly around his glowing crossbow. It was beginning to storm now.

For a moment there was nothing but the faint rumbles of thunder in the distance and the sounds of rain pattering against the ground…And then, there was a fierce gust of wind that nearly knocked all three siblings off their feet. A pack of vampires were soaring through the trees overhead, hooting and howling like a group of street hooligans into the stormy sky.

"Hey Nanook! So I heard you tried coming onto Sasuke while he was showering and ended up getting your hand gnawed off! Guess you're not his type after all!"

"Shut up Shisui!"

Their companions all laughed.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and took aim.

"I have you now bloodsuckers."

But Konkuro and Temari grabbed him, making him lose his balance.

"What the hell are you two…"

"Shhh! Don't be stupid Gaara! There are too many of them," Temari whispered.

"Yeah…They haven't noticed us yet man. Let's just get out of here while we still can."

Gaara glowered at them for a moment, and then lowered his crossbow.

"This isn't over," the redhead said. "The vamps are spending more and more time outside their hideout during the daytime. They were never able to do that before."

"It's this cloud cover. It shields them from the sunlight," Konkuro said.

"No…It isn't just the cloud cover."

"Gaara?"

"It's nothing. Let's just go."

* * *

Sarada was starting to really worry about her younger brother. He hadn't fed in nearly three days, and to make matters worse, if he didn't chose a mate soon he would die.

"Sasuke?"

The sixteen-year-old Uchiha was standing in the rain outside the vampire hideout, his sad crimson eyes staring into the stormy sky. He shifted his gaze when he saw his sister, but he didn't say anything.

"Sasuke…What's wrong? Itachi's been looking for you everywhere. We're really starting to worry about you."

Sasuke's gaze returned to the sky. His sister continued anyway.

"Sasuke…Why don't you come inside and get something to eat. If you're still feeling rotten about not coming along for the last hunt its fine…Itachi and me got more than enough blood to share. So you don't have to…"

Sasuke turned to his sister with a vacant expression.

"Why did you come here Sarada? I doubt it was to talk about my diet."

Sarada sighed.

"Sasuke, I'm scared. If you don't choose a mate soon, you'll…"

But Sasuke had already started back into the cave, walking right past Sarada. He stopped when he was about halfway in. When he looked at Sarada, there were tears running down her cheeks.

"Vampires shouldn't cry," Sasuke said softly. "It's uncool."

Sarada's eyes widened. But Sasuke waved her off, a faint smirk forming on the corners of his mouth.

"I'm only kidding Sarada. Look…If it means that much to you, I'm filling in for Suzuki tomorrow night at Henderson Beach so he can be with Cecilia. If I see someone I'm interested in…I'll bring them back to the hideout with me."

Sarada was stunned. Was Sasuke really going to consider taking a mate?

"Sasuke…"

Her brother was already gone. He had disappeared into the cave.

* * *

In Highland Forest Wisconsin, the weather wasn't much better. It was raining there as well. Konohamaru Sarutobi plopped himself down at the campsite picnic table, a somber expression on his face.

"Well, there go our hiking plans Dad," the boy said disappointed. "I hope big brother is having a better time than we are."

Asuma Sarutobi lit a cigarette and smiled in amusement.

"You mean Shikamaru? I'm sure him and Ino are fine Konohamaru. Besides, they are with those two after all. Nothing ever gets boring when they're around."

Konohamaru looked out into the sky with a hopeful look on his face.

"No…I don't mean him…"

Asuma raised an eyebrow.

"Big Brother Naruto."

* * *

Menma had no idea how this happened. Aunt Tsunade had explicitly forbade he and Naruto from exploring the rest of the house, and yet here they were, about to sneak into the attic. His twin was going to get them both killed one day, if he didn't learn to behave himself.

"Naruto…Wait. Aunt Tsunade told us we were forbidden to explore the rest of the house. Are you trying to get us killed?!"

But Naruto had already begun picking the lock on the door at the end of the hall.

"You're such a goody-two-shoes Menma," Naruto said with a grin. "All that time you spent at that Christian School back home poisoned your mind. You need to get more fun out of life.

Besides, people over thirty are stupid as hell anyway. Auntie will never find out we were up here."

"It's not just that Naruto. I just have a really bad feeling about this. We should go back."

"Ugh…Dude you're always so spineless. You'll never get Sakura to sleep with you if you don't learn to have a good time."

"It's not that I can't…"

"It's not that you can't what? Get laid?"

"Why you…"

"Poor Menma, can't even get himself a blowjob. I'd suck you off myself if it'd get you to stop being such a goody-goody."

Menma's face flushed red.

"I thought Mom told you to stop joking about shit like that."

"Then stop being such a wimp. If Dad was here…"

The twins fell silent as the old-fashioned door in front of them swung open slowly with an eerie creak. There was an orange glow coming from the inside that resembled firelight. Menma squealed and latched onto Naruto's arm.

"Naruto…I don't like this…Let's go back," Menma whispered.

But Naruto was already leading them inside. He had an adventurous grin on his face.

"Naruto…"

"Shut up…"

Menma grabbed onto Naruto tighter as the door behind them slammed itself shut. The room before them was only slightly larger than their bedrooms across the hall. The dark walls were lined with candelabras of lit wax candles and several antique picture frames. At the end of the room was a staircase leading to the attic.

Naruto pulled himself free of his brother's grasp in order to take a closer look at the picture at the far side of the room.

"Shit dude…Take a look at this."

Menma came up from behind Naruto to see a black and white photo of Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade standing in a crowded square facing a series of large fountains. Minato and Kushina were hugging affectionately and Tsunade was smoking a pipe. She had a bored expression on her face and didn't look like she wanted to be there. They didn't look any different than they did now.

"So what…Mom and Dad are in a picture with Auntie. No big deal. Can we go now?"

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so dense Menma. Look at the date. There, you see. The Bathory Square Romania, 1558."

Menma's blood ran cold. He didn't like where this was going at all.

"Alright, now I'm really creped out. Let's just go back. Mom's probably wondering where we are."

Naruto grabbed his brother by his shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. He was wearing a determined expression on his face.

"You idiot Menma, don't you see! This is why Auntie didn't want us coming in here! Now it all makes sense! I bet you more than anything if we keep going we'll find out more about our parents! Menma this could finally be it! We may finally find out why Dad left us! This could be our only chance!"

Menma had shut his eyes. He didn't want to believe this was happening.

"Menma please! Why do you think Mom never told us where Dad went?!"

"But he left us a letter…He said he'd be back in a few months. He…"

"Menma don't be stupid! It's been a year! If he was coming back, he would've come back by now! What if he's in some kind of trouble?! Wouldn't you want to know?! Menma, just a little further and we could have all the answers we need!"

Menma exhaled and said, "Fine."

Naruto grinned and headed for the staircase. This was it. All the answers he needed about his father were only a doorway away.

But then…

"Shit!"

Menma had tripped over something at the base of the stairs.

"Menma, you klutz!"

Menma's eyes widened when he saw the handle on the floor.

"Naruto wait…There's something under the floor!"

Naruto hurried back down the stairs. When he reached Menma, his twin was holding a silver lock-box filled with old bits of parchment.

"Well? What is it Menma? What do they say?"

"They're…" Menma paused in disbelief. "Letters from Mom to Auntie. They're all dated…This one's dated 1835."

Naruto snatched up the letter without so much as a glance. He was quiet for moment before a new grin formed on his face.

 _September 1835_

 _To my Oldest Sister,_

 _Tsunade, you'll have to forgive Minato and I for not_

 _being able to make it to Nawaki's sixteenth birthday_

 _ceremony. It's the age members of our kind reach_

 _adulthood, so we would never have missed it if we_

 _had any other choice. But we received an urgent_

 _summons from President Jackson, informing us that_

 _his cabinet secretary, a man by the name of Levi_

 _Woodbury has become the target of a Vampire Coven_

 _calling themselves the Ravens. We're to leave for_

 _New Hampshire immediately. His plantation there_

 _is reportedly infested with bloodsuckers. I'm sure_

 _Minato and I can handle things on our own, but just_

 _as a precaution, We're bringing along Ikkaku Umino._

 _He's the leader of a Navajo Tribe to the South of…._

Naruto dropped the letter to the floor and headed for the stairs. His eyes were locked on the door ahead of him. Menma shut the lock-box and stowed it back in the floor before scurrying after his brother.

"Naruto…"

Naruto ignored his twin and flung open the door. The room inside was dark, and quiet, too quiet. The only sound was the pouring rain hammering against the roof.

"I have a really bad feeling about this man. Let's just go back. If we get caught…"

They were too late.

Both boys froze in terror as a pair of blazing red eyes appeared at the other end of the room. They were staring straight at them.

"You must leave!" croaked a hoarse voice through the shadows.

There was a quick rattling of chains as a bright flash of lightning outside illuminated the room.

"Leave!"

A pale man with long greasy hair and tattered black capes lunged at them, fangs barred.

"Run!" Naruto shouted to his brother, finally coming to his senses.

The twins rushed for the door and latched it shut just in time as they heard the creature within collide with the other end of the door. They could still hear him writhing as they dashed down the steps.

* * *

When Kushina finally finished sorting through her and her sons' belongings, it was completely dark outside. All that was left to unpack were the things she was hiding from Naruto and Menma. Letters exchanged with President Jackson, love notes from Minato, and amber Chakra Crystals from her grandfather Hashirama were all things stuffed into the bottom of Kushina's suitcase.

She held onto a love poem Minato had written her and sighed.

"Minato…What the hell was I thinking coming here after all this time? Tsunade and I have never gotten along. Even when we were kids we were like oil and water.

"Maybe Naruto was right…Maybe I…

"No…Don't start doubting yourself now Kushina. You're the Red-Hot Habanero after all. You'll just have to take whatever shit that narcissistic broad gives you."

Kushina's internal conflict was cut short as there were a few gentle knocks on the front door of

the beach house.

"Now who the hell could that be in a storm like this?" Kushina muttered to herself wearily, expecting the worst as she approached the front door.

"Who…"

Kushina lost the will to speak the moment she opened the door.

Standing in the doorway of the beach house was a stunningly handsome man with long dark hair and flawless pale skin. The man's brown eyes bore an unusual crimson tint to them and the black traveling cloaks he was wearing only acted to compliment his perfect appearance.

"I'm so happy you would ask my dear. I am Madara Uchiha, the owner of Henderson Beach Park in Northern Destin. You must be the lovely sister that Lady Tsunade told me so much about."

If Kushina had only stopped to think things over for a moment, she would know something wasn't right, but she was too in awe of the man before her to move.

"I'm Kushina…And yes…I'm Tsunade's sister."

Kushina wanted someone to put a silver bullet in her gut because of how foolish she sounded. She was acting like a schoolgirl fawning over the captain of the football team.

"It's been a while since anyone new has moved in around here. Most people here just come and go as they please," Madara said darkly. "And when Tsunade told me her sister and nephews would be coming to live here…I would never have imagined you being so beautiful."

Kushina couldn't help blushing. She knew she shouldn't be letting some strange man hit on her while her husband was away, but she couldn't help herself. She almost felt as though she was getting back at him for running out on her without so much as a goodbye kiss. All he had left her was a letter saying he'd gone to stay with great grandchildren of the Jacksons. But he'd been gone far longer than he'd promised.

"Say…If you like…I can offer you a job down at Henderson Beach. It'd only be part-time at the gift shop, but I bet a pretty lady like you would bring in all the tourists."

"Well…I don't know. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a job so soon after…"

"It's settled then. I'll see you tomorrow morning at 8:00 a.m. We can go over paperwork then. Tomorrow night is the grand opening of Henderson Park for the summer so I know we'll have plenty of tourists."

Something deep within Kushina told her this was a bad idea, but all she managed to say was,

"See you then…Madara."

Kushina turned around when she heard a faint growling behind her. It was only Tsunade. Had she really transformed back into a human again that quickly, or had Kushina only imagined it?

"Who was that Kushi?" Tsunade asked, uncorking a new bottle of Sake.

"You should know Older Sister. He seemed to know quite a lot about you."

Tsunade looked at her skeptically as Madara's figure faded into the rain.

"What did he say his name was again?"

"He said his name was Madara. He owns Henderson Beach Park."

"Funny…I don't know any Madara's. Maybe I was drunk when we met. I'm sure Shizune would remember."

"Don't give me that bullshit Tsunade. I know no matter how wasted you get, you can always recall the events of an evening better than anyone. Don't you remember that night we dined with President Jackson and the White House was stormed by the Ravens? You're the only one who remembered the exact look of their outfits after we'd incapacitated them all."

Tsunade merely shrugged and guzzled down half her Sake bottle in one go.

"Tsunade…You don't think he was…"

Tsunade cut her off.

"Don't be so paranoid all the time Kushi. Not everybody who shows up at my doorstep is a damn Vampire."

"Tsunade…Are you telling me I should just let some guy I've never even met give me a job?"

"Well…Maybe even more than that."

"Tsunade…Don't. You know I'm still married. And besides, my sons won't like it if I just start going out with some strange guy just as soon as…"

"So what? Minato just walked out on you guys. He didn't even have the decency to say goodbye. Heaven knows if he's even going to come back. Besides, your sons don't have to know everything you do."

Kushina bit her lip. She knew Tsunade was right.

"But if Naruto and Menma find out…"

"Ugh…Give it a rest Kushina! Dammit, live a little! All you ever do is think about those sons of yours! Minato's not coming back Kushina!"

Kushina was silent for a moment. Tsunade was just telling her the plain truth. There was no use crying over spilled milk now.

"But he's there father Tsunade…" Kushina said quietly. "They'd be devastated if they found out he wasn't coming back. All I want…Is to protect those two…No matter what happens."

"I know Kushina. But if you want to take care of your sons…You need to take care of yourself every once in a while too. I know Minato leaving was hard…But it's time for you to move on."

Kushina turned to face her sister.

"Why this sudden change of heart Tsunade? When I got here, it seemed like you wanted to eat my throat out and throw it to the vamps."

"That was just me being a sister Kushi."

"Really Tsunade? Really? You were just being a…"

"Alright Kushi, maybe I was a little bit extreme when you got here this afternoon. I have a bad temper, I drink too much, and I've gambled away every house I've ever owned. But it doesn't change the fact that I love you and your sons. I'm…Sorry about how I acted today."

Kushina smiled.

"I'm sorry too big sister. I acted pretty crazy too, I guess. But I'm sure me and the boys are going to enjoy it here. They've always been close with Sakura."

"We're happy to have you Kushina. Just don't get too used to moments like this. I've never been any good with this sort of thing, and this mushy stuff makes me want to hurl."

Kushina laughed.

"Don't worry Tsunade…I like fighting with you a lot better," the redhead teased.

Tsunade punched her on the arm playfully.

"I better get back to the kitchen and be sure Iruka's finished dinner. He's been mediocre in the kitchen ever since I forbade him from using his Navajo Sorcery."

Kushina could only smile as she turned back to her belongings. For the first time since Minato had left her, things were looking up.

* * *

"Shit! Shit! Shit dude!" Menma shouted, burying his face in his pillow. "I told you we should never have gone up there! Now look what you've done! That thing could come for us at any moment!"

Naruto was pacing back and forth across the room. He looked deep in thought. He stopped in front of Menma's bed.

"But Menma…Don't you see? Now we know the truth about our parents! All we have to do now is go back to…"

Menma's head snapped up incredulously. He had a hostile glare on his face.

"Are you out of your fucking mind Naruto?! I'm never going back up there again! I'm not staying another night in this fucking house! I'm marching right downstairs and telling Mom we're going back to Michigan to wait for Dad! She can tell us the truth there!"

Menma was already heading for the door, but Naruto threw himself in front of him, slamming it shut.

"Get out of my fucking way!"

Menma took a swing at him but Naruto grabbed him by his arms, holding him in place. He had always been the stronger of the two.

"Let go of me Naruto!"

"Be quiet and don't be such a fucktard," Naruto hissed. "Listen, until we have all the facts, what happened tonight stays between the two of us. Don't make a scene right now. We don't want Auntie knowing we were upstairs in the attic!"

Both boys froze when they heard Tsunade calling them from downstairs.

"Boys, dinner is ready! Tell Sakura to come down too before all the food gets cold! Iruka couldn't use a food warmer to save his life!"

Menma's eyes widened.

"Naruto…"

"Just act natural Menma," Naruto whispered. "You don't want her to kill us do you?"

Menma bit his lip angrily, holding back tears. He had no idea how things had managed to go South so quickly. He would never be able to look at his Mom and Aunt the same way again.

"We'll be down in just a minute Aunt Tsunade!" Naruto called back.

"Naruto…"

"Menma, please. This is hard for me too. But just talk shit and joke around with me like you always do, or else they'll know something's up. We can talk about this later, okay?"

Menma didn't say anything as Naruto opened the door.

"Sakura! Hey…Sakura! Are you coming to dinner or what? I thought for sure you'd want to hang out with us!" Naruto called, knocking on the pinkette's door once they were out in the hall.

"Hey Sakura! Don't you want to see your favorite cousins!"

There was no answer. Just silence.

Naruto sighed. "I don't think she's coming Menma. Let's just go. Menma?"

Menma wasn't listening. He was up against the wall and he was shaking horribly, tears flowing down the sides of his face. Naruto had been worried this would happen. His brother had never been very good at dealing with stuff like this. Naruto had always been the strong one, both physically and emotionally.

"Naruto…Why…Why did they never tell us? And Dad…Why didn't he…"

Menma had lost the will to speak. All he could do now was cry.

Naruto sighed. "Look dude…I know this is rough. If you're really not feeling up to going to dinner, I could just go and tell Mom and Auntie that you're not feeling…"

"Boys?"

He was too late. Shizune had entered the hallway, carrying Ton-Ton the Pig. They hadn't even heard her come upstairs. They'd been too distracted.

"Naruto…" Shizune stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong with Menma?"

She sounded super concerned. Naruto had to fix this now before it spiraled out of hand.

"I'm really sorry Shizune, but Menma's not feeling well all of a sudden. He doesn't do well in new places. This is the first time he's been away from home. Tell Auntie Tsunade we're sorry, but I don't think we're going to be able to make it down to dinner."

Shizune and Ton-Ton exchanged compassionate glances.

"Oh Menma…Poor little thing. Lady Tsunade said this was the first time you boys would be away from home. Is there anything I can do to make him feel more comfortable here? If you boys need Sakura…I can get her to…"

"No…No…It's fine Shizune. I think she wants to be left alone for now. It's been a while since she's seen us. I think she needs her space. We'll be okay."

"Well…Alright. Did you need me to get your Mom?"

"No thanks…I can take care of Menma. He's my twin after all. Tell her we just want to be left alone for tonight."

Naruto put his hand on Menma's shoulder and Shizune smiled.

"Well…You two have always been close after all. I'll go and tell them. But if you need anything, I'll be right down the hall. Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight…Lady Shizune."

"Oink," Naruto heard Ton-Ton say when Shizune was halfway down the stairs.

"I know Ton-Ton," Shizune said quietly. "I feel bad too. But there's nothing else we can do for them right now. They said they want to be left alone, so we'll just have to respect their privacy."

"I'm really sorry Menma. I should've known something like this would upset you," Naruto said once Shizune and Ton-Ton were out of earshot.

Menma tried to speak, but he just got more choked up. Naruto was really starting to feel bad. He should've realized how hard this would be for his brother.

"Come on Menma, let's go to bed. You'll feel better after we get a good night's sleep."

Naruto lead his brother back into what would probably be their shared room for a while and shut the door behind them.

Across the hall, Sakura had been listening through a crack in her door. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh Menma…I'm sorry," she whispered, shutting her door softly.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed when Menma finally stopped crying. It was still raining outside and the two twins were in bed together. Naruto was rubbing his brother's back and waiting for him to calm down. For a minute he thought the other boy had finally cried himself to sleep.

" Menma…Are you still awake?" Naruto whispered softly.

Menma shifted under the covers and said, "I'm awake Naruto."

His voice sounded really hoarse. All the crying he had done had nearly made him lose his voice.

"Did you want to talk about what happened? Or…What we saw upstairs?"

Menma didn't respond. Naruto was about to shut his eyes to sleep when his brother turned around. They couldn't see each other through the darkness, but Naruto could feel his brother's gaze on him.

"Naruto…Do you think…Dad ever thinks about us?"

That was an unexpected question. Naruto was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know Menma. I hope so. But then again…after what we saw tonight I guess I don't know much about him at all. Or, about either of our parents really."

Menma didn't say anything for a minute or so. Finally he said something more unexpected. "I love you Naruto."

It had come out of nowhere and Naruto hadn't been expecting it. He had never heard his brother tell him that before. They cared a lot about each other, but neither of them had ever said it out loud before. And Naruto felt a sudden lump in his throat. He didn't feel like talking anymore.

"Just go to sleep Menma. I'll see you in the morning okay."

…

"Goodnight…Naruto."


	4. Sasuke's Turmoil

_Hi Everyone, the Pinkboy Naberrie here. Chapter Four, Sasuke's Turmoil has now been posted. More updates will be posted soon. Be sure to follow, fav, review, and Enjoy. Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Four

 **Sasuke's Turmoil**

Sakura awoke the following morning with a start.

She'd had some trouble getting to sleep after everything she'd heard the previous night, but eventually she managed to get some rest.

The pinkette sat up and looked around. The bright sunlight illuminating the pink walls of her room meant the storm had finally ended.

The girl snatched her ceramic brush and hair-band off her bedside table and headed straight for her closet. She had made a promise to herself that no matter how nervous she got today around Menma, she was going to spend all her time with the twins. They needed her now more than ever.

She just needed to pick out the right outfit. Ultimately, she decided on the flamingo-pink top and matching shorts Cousin Kurenai had sent her for her sixteenth birthday.

Once she was dressed, she scurried over to the mirror attached to the back of her closet door. She buttoned her top, fixed her hair, and looked over her appearance with a deep breath.

"You can do this Sakura. Just be yourself, like Shizune and Ton-Ton said," Sakura told herself firmly.

Her courage didn't last long. She lost her balance and stumbled over her Gamecube when her bedroom door opened, letting in a smiling blonde in a Guns N' Roses t-shirt. She had to hold on to her bedpost for support.

"Good-Morning Sakura. Looking good Cousin!"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and returned to her feet.

"Oh…It's only you Naruto. I should've known. Can you try knocking next time?"

"Sorry about that Sakura," Naruto apologized. "But I tried knocking last night and you didn't answer, remember?"

Sakura felt a sudden pang of guilt about how rude she'd been to the twins the night before. Not only had she refused to greet them when they arrived, but she was also completely useless when the boy she was in love with needed her most.

"Yeah…That was kind of shitty wasn't it? You must think I'm pretty rude, huh?"

Naruto shrugged this off. "Maybe if we had just met," he said. "But I know you a lot better than that Cousin. I also know how goofy you tend to get whenever Menma is around."

Sakura sighed in embarrassment and sat on her bed. She was looking down at her toes now. It had been almost two days since she'd polished them.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Sort of."

"You boys must think I'm pretty gross then."

"What? We don't think that about you Sakura."

Sakura still wasn't looking at him. She was trying to focus on the traces of Claret polish on the edges of her toe-nails.

"You don't need to lie to me Naruto. What kind of girl falls in love with her own Cousin?"

Naruto wasn't sure to say. It probably seemed gross to someone that didn't understand Sakura's feelings, but he understood her all too well. His brother felt the same way she did. If he saw Sakura as gross, then he'd have to think of his brother that way as well, and he refused to feel that way about either of them.

Sakura went on.

"All I really want…Is for Menma to accept me Naruto; that's all. But he doesn't love me at all, does he? At least…Not the way I love him."

Naruto had never broken a promise to his brother, or really to anyone before. But he wanted Sakura to know the truth. It was what was best for all of them. The Uzumaki's living there would never work out if Menma and Sakura were always weird around each other.

"Well...Actually…"

"What is it Naruto? He told you something about me didn't he?!" Sakura said suddenly, springing to her feet.

She was in Naruto's face now, her blue eyes gazing into his expectantly. Her closeness made his heart speed up and his lower body uncomfortable. He could see why Menma liked her so much.

"I'm not really sure if I should tell you this or not. Menma made me swear not to say anything."

Sakura grabbed him by the shoulders. She had a desperate look in her eyes.

"What is it Naruto?! You have to tell me! I swear I won't repeat it to anybody!"

"Well…It's just…Menma's in love with you too Sakura. He's done nothing but talk about how amazing you are since we got here. He'd probably slug me if he knew I'd told you, but I feel like you should know the truth."

Sakura backed away from him. A weird grin had formed on her face. Then, a second or so later, her eyes welled up with tears.

"Sakura…Are you…"

"You don't know how happy that makes me Naruto. I thought he'd be disgusted by me. I thought you'd both be disgusted by me," the girl said in relief.

Naruto smiled warmly at his cousin and they embraced. When the pair broke apart he said, "We could never be disgusted with you Sakura. You're our Cousin. Not only that, but you're also our friend. We'll love you and support you no matter what.

"Just be cool around Menma and try not to rush things or make a fool of yourself. The right moment will come for you guys to confess your feelings for each other. Things will work out fine between the two of you…I know it."

"Thanks Naruto."

"Don't mention it. Now, with the serious shit aside," Naruto said with a grin. "Why don't we go downstairs and get some breakfast?

"Then later on tonight, we can go hang at Henderson Beach. I heard there's a really great Guns N' Roses tribute band that's going to be performing there. Their new lead singer is supposed to be super hot too."

Sakura giggled shakily. She knew how Naruto tended to be around hot guys. He could be a real gigolo.

"Breakfast sounds great Naruto. I'd hate to leave that silly Indian in the kitchen unattended for too long. You know he gets when we have guests."

Naruto and Sakura both laughed. He was glad she was finally beginning to act like her old self again. A mischievous smirk spread across Naruto's face when he saw the large stack of video games spread across his cousin's dresser.

"Is that seriously the new 'Skies of Arcadia' for Gamecube? I never would've tagged you as a gamer Sakura."

Sakura's cheeks flushed burgundy with embarrassment.

"W-What's wrong with that? I know plenty of other girls who play video games."

"Yeah, like who? Menma would probably die laughing if he…"

Naruto stopped talking. He knew had spoken out of turn. Sakura's hands were balled up in fists and she had a hostile glare in her eyes that eerily resembled his mother's.

"Sakura…I didn't mean…"

"Naruto!" The Pinkette growled.

"I didn't mean that. I just don't know a lot of girls that are into that kind of stuff, you know? But that doesn't mean you can't be a gamer. There are plenty of girls that don't like traditional girly things. Not that you're not girly or anything…"

Sakura gritted her teeth like a wild animal about to be unleashed.

"Say another word Naruto and I'll break your face."

Naruto waved his hands in front of himself apologetically. "No, Sakura, that's not what I. What I really mean is that your actually way more girly than all the other chicks I know back home…You're so girly that…"

"Naruto you Muff-Diver!" Sakura shrieked.

Naruto sensed danger coming, but he wasn't quick enough. Before he could turn to leave, Sakura punched him in the gut and threw him back into hallway. She slammed the door shut behind him.

"Pink-Haired Witch!" Naruto shouted through her door immaturely. "That's what I get for being nice to you!"

But Naruto knew she wasn't listening. He could hear the chorus of Britney Spears' "Oops I did it Again" playing on her Boom-Box in order to drown him out.

"Why that little…For a chick who's so sensitive…She can be a real…"

"Naruto is everything okay? You look a little flustered," Menma commented, emerging from their bedroom in jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. He looked much better than he had the previous night. For someone who'd been so distraught, he'd slept well.

"Isn't Sakura going to come downstairs for breakfast? Iruka's making us Pancakes and Bacon."

"That evil broad!" Naruto vented. "I was nice as hell to that chick, only to have her call me a Muff-Diver and throw me out of her room."

Menma grinned. "Well anyway, at least she's back to being her old self again. Come on man, let's get some breakfast."

* * *

Sasuke was beginning to fall ill.

It'd been almost four days now since he'd fed, and he'd been avoiding Sarada like the plague. She wouldn't stop hounding him about having a proper Vampire diet. Now he knew why.

The teen wiped a patch of sweat from his forehead and plugged in his electric-red guitar. No matter how he felt, he wanted to get all the practice he could before tonight.

But it was all for naught…

Seconds later, he collapsed onto his knees on the floor of his room. He was holding his stomach and coughing up blood mixed with green slime and puss.

His vision was unfocused and his skin had gone even paler than usual. He was paying for his stubbornness in spades.

There were a couple knocks at his door.

"Go the Hell away!" He growled, rabid and feral like a wild beast.

"Sasuke? Are you alright in there? Sarada says you still haven't fed…"

"D-Dammit! Just shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Sasuke screeched. His head felt like it was going to explode. At this rate…

"I'm coming in Sasuke."

Sasuke's older brother Itachi Uchiha burst into his room, his face ripe with worry.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Itachi saw his brother and stopped in his tracks.

"Blood! Blood Itachi! I need Blood!"

Sasuke lunged at his sibling. His handsome features were contorted hideously and his eyes had taken on a frightening yellowish tint.

Once he was latched onto his brother, he bit down into his neck, sucking out blood like crazy. Itachi was stunned at first. A minute or so passed before he slid his fingers into his brother's hair, massaging his scalp soothingly.

"There there younger brother. Drink Up. Sarada says you haven't been feeding. You should take better care of yourself."

Sasuke came to his senses. He withdrew his fangs and pulled away from his brother. His lips were smeared with blood and he had a remorseful look in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…Itachi," Sasuke panted.

"It's no problem Sasuke. I'm just glad you finally had something to drink. Even if it was only my blood.

"Did you need anything else?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment and then said, "Can you maybe…Bring me some of that tourist Sarada said you saved for me…If there's enough left for the two of you that is."

Itachi smiled warmly at his brother. "Of course Sasuke. I'll be back in a minute."

When Itachi was halfway over the threshold, Sasuke said, "Brother…Have you…Chosen a mate yet?"

The older Uchiha hesitated. "No. You?"

"No…I still haven't found the right person Itachi."

Itachi turned to leave. "Wait here."

Once Sasuke was sure his brother was out of earshot, he kicked his guitar across the room, shattering it in two. He coughed up some more blood and dropped back down to his knees, panting. His eyes were blazing deep red and his face was contorted with rage.

"D-Dammit. I refuse to be…A monster."

The Uchiha punched the floor. "I'll get you for this. I swear I'll get you for this…Madara."

* * *

Naruto and Menma enjoyed the best breakfast they'd had in a long time.

It was great to be hanging out with Sakura again and it also gave the twins a chance to catch up with Iruka and Shizune who they'd also not seen in a while.

They were getting ready to clear the kitchen table when an abrupt crash in the other room made them all jump.

Naruto, Menma, and Sakura exchanged glances before dashing out into the corridor. All three of them noticed right away that something was out of place. The glass cabinet outside the sitting room was smashed to smithereens as though someone had struck it in a fit of rage, and the sliding doors leading outside were ajar.

A few rooms away, the teenagers could hear their Aunt Tsunade screaming and cursing up a storm into her landline. She didn't sound at all like her usual self.

Sakura had gone very pale and the two twins looked horrified.

Before the trio could get any closer to find out what the problem was, Tsunade went storming past them into the kitchen. She was sipping Vodka and smoking. She looked super distraught.

Naruto was really starting to worry. It'd been a long time since his Aunt had acted like this.

The blonde took a few steps toward the glass sliding doors leading out to Tsunade's beach. Sakura and Menma were both holding on to one of his arms and breathing heavily.

A second or so later, Shizune came scurrying out of the kitchen carrying Ton-Ton the Pig. The woman muttered a few mean words and disappeared into the sitting room.

Iruka was not far behind. The man stumbled out of the kitchen with his face drenched in sweat. He looked worse than anyone.

"Those fucking crones…Of all the times for them to show up at my doorstep…Dammit, I'm so over this!" Tsunade yelled, darting back into the sitting room after Shizune.

Naruto gulped. No…It couldn't possibly be them…Could it?

"Hey Sakura!" A familiar voice chirped. "Naruto! Menma!"

Naruto's brain short-circuited when his cousin Ino Sarutobi appeared between the glass sliding doors. She was wearing a yellow bikini and carrying a disposable camera. She had on a relieved grin.

The twins were half-expecting Konohamaru, but instead they got grumpy Shikamaru. The pony-tailed wearing teen came panting into the room, looking super exhausted.

"For goodness sake Ino, don't be so fucking loud. I just went two-hundred miles in a confined space with Grandpa and Grandma. Dammit, this whole thing is such a drag."

Ino ignored her brother and tackled all three of her cousins to the floor in a massive bear hug that should be impossible for a girl her size. She looked super happy to see them. When the blonde finally moved off of them, the teens panted.

"Thank goodness we're finally here," Ino said dramatically. "You have no idea what kind of hell Shikamaru and I had to endure! It was even worse than that time Cousin Choji sat on me at Disney Land!"

Ino and her cousins returned to their feet. Normally, Sakura and the Uzumaki brothers were much happier to see her, but now, there was only one thing on their minds. They couldn't mask the dread from their faces.

Naruto could no longer think straight and Sakura's scrawny knees looked as though they were doomed to give out at any second.

There was no more time to react. There was another crash before the two people Naruto and Menma hated most came waltzing into the room. They were carrying suitcases which looked too heavy for them and they were both cursing loudly.

The first of the two arrivals was a bitter looking old man with a Cigar in his mouth. The second was an undersized little old lady wearing soiled trousers and a blue bonnet.

Aunt Biwako and Uncle Hiruzen had come…

"To Hell with that Tsunade!" Uncle Hiruzen roared meanly. "That good-for-nothing chiseler hasn't seen us for a year! The least she could've done was opened up the trunk and got me my stogies!"

Aunt Biwako let her luggage fall to the floor carelessly.

"She's as low as ever dear," The little old lady replied with pursed lips. "She's gotten worse since that cheater Dan left her!"

The instant Uncle Hiruzen saw Iruka and the twins, he pointed his lit Cigar at them and yelled, "Biwako, there's Kushina's spawns and that crazy Indian that nearly killed us last Christmas with the flaming tangerines!"

The old woman Biwako squinted as though she was having trouble seeing.

"Your right dear," she hissed. "Don't just stand there you slackers! Come help an old lady with her bags! I'll give you a dime each for service!"

Petrified with shock and alarm, Iruka and the boys exchanged looks before going to help with the luggage.

"Hey…Watch your step ya' little rascals! I just had this belt polished!" Hiruzen warned.

"You see Sakura," Ino whispered to her cousin. "They're not well…Either of them."

Sakura exhaled. This was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

It took the inhabitants of Tsunade's Beach-House at least an hour before they came to terms with Biwako and Hiruzen's arrival. Some were having a harder time than others.

From the moment the two geezers arrived, they'd terrorized Iruka, ordering the man around and forcing him to do stupid things like taste their drinks and adjust the sitting room chairs.

All the while, they kept cursing and calling him mean names like "Crazy Indian" and "Teepee Builder." It made the twins want to throttle them.

Wanting to avoid the dotards at all costs, Tsunade and Shizune left for the club in town to gamble on the horse races. Kushina on the other hand was at a job interview. The news had surprised her sons, but they were happy for her nonetheless.

Naruto, Menma, and Sakura were also doing their best to stay away from Biwako and Hiruzen. The twins had grabbed some snacks from the freezer and all three of them went outside to Tsunade's beach with Ino and Shikamaru.

"I'm really sorry about this you guys," Ino apologized, licking some melting cream off the side of her Banana Split.

"Yeah, seriously you guys, we both are. We had no idea you two would have to suffer through this with us," Shikamaru added.

Sakura didn't say anything. The twins just shrugged them off. They were all outside sitting in the sand by the sea-shore.

"So where's Konohamaru? Why isn't he with you?" Naruto asked curiously. He wanted to change the subject.

One of Tsunade's black cats was watching them from the Gazebo. It gave Menma the shivers but he didn't say anything.

"Ugh…You had to ask," Shikamaru groaned, tossing what was left of his Popsicle into the ocean.

"He's in Wisconsin camping with Dad," Ino said. "Mom wanted some alone time I guess. That's why we're here."

Naruto nodded. He paused when his brother caught his gaze. His twin was watching nervously as more and more black cats convened in the Gazebo to watch them.

"Naruto…" He whispered.

"Shush. Ignore it."

"Is something wrong boys?" Sakura asked obliviously.

"Oh, it's nothing Sakura," Naruto answered quickly. "So, Ino, Shikamaru, since you guys want to avoid your grandparents, why don't you come and hang with us tonight at Henderson Beach? It's supposed to be a really awesome place after dark."

"Well, I guess it's not like we have anything else to do. Staying here would be twice the drag."

"A night on the town sounds great," Ino told them. "It'll give me a chance to get picked up by a hot guy…Or two."

"Ugh…Is that all you ever think about Ino?" Shikamaru asked.

They all laughed. A night at Henderson Beach would be the perfect way for Naruto and Menma to let loose and get their minds off the things that were troubling them.


	5. Dimming Sunset

_You'll like this next chapter. I promise._

* * *

Chapter Five

 **Dimming Sunset**

The Sun had begun to set in Destin Florida, turning the walls and swathed pinewood floors of Sakura's bedroom a melancholy shade of red-orange. The Pinkette's cheeks were flushed deep claret and her naked front was pushed up against her mirror.

"M-Menma," The girl gasped. "I C-Can't…I don't think I can…Hold on much longer."

Sakura bit her lower lip to keep from crying out as the boy she had loved since childhood rammed his throbbing member into her from behind.

"You're…Such a little Cum-Whore Sakura," Menma whispered against her ear. He had a mean smirk on his face.

Sakura blushed an even darker shade of red. "I'm n-not…That's not…"

Menma rammed into her harder, making her scream into her mirror. She no longer cared if the two of them were discovered or not.

"C-Cum for me Sakura," Menma breathed. "C-Cum right on me."

"M-Menma…"

It was too late. Menma's words had pushed her over the edge. The girl cried out one final time as she released her hot fluids onto Menma's member.

"Ghah…Sakura!"

The Blonde buried his face in her back, his sweat-drenched golden bangs sticking to her skin as he came.

"Sakura?"

…

"Hey…Sakura?"

There were another few knocks at her door which broke her out of her trance. Her door opened only seconds later. It was Menma. Sakura could tell by his mature demeanor and the mole on his left leg. He also never wore a headband, which had always been a dead giveaway for Naruto.

"Aren't you coming down Sakura? We've been ready to go for like ten minutes now. Naruto and Ino are about ready to throw a fit."

Sakura had drawn a blank. She was still a little out of it.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you're…Hey…Are you sure you're alright Sakura? You look like you've got a fever?"

Menma couldn't hide the concern from his face. He hesitated for a moment before crossing over her threshold and closing the door behind him.

 _Oh No! Why's he coming in here?!_

Her cousin had never been in her room before. She felt like her legs would give way any second. She tried to concentrate on "Don't fear the Reaper," by Gus that was playing softly on her boom-box at the other end of her room, but it just made her anxiety worse.

"M-Menma, I…"

The boy had already crossed the distance between the two of them and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Shit Sakura…You're burning up."

His touch was making it worse.

"I-It's nothing Menma…Really I'm fine…It's just the heat."

Menma looked doubtful. Sakura's lie wasn't fooling him.

"M-Menma…Please…I…"

Sakura lost the will to speak. It wasn't until she'd caught her breath that she noticed the expression on Menma's face had changed.

"I never noticed. You're a lot prettier up close like this."

Sakura's heart stopped beating in her chest. For a moment, the two of them just stood together in silence, listening to the sound of Sakura's soothing music.

Menma's face was closer to hers than it'd been only moments ago. But Sakura couldn't move. She couldn't even speak.

"You smell nice…Like Cherry-Blossoms almost…"

It was the final thing Menma murmured to her before closing the distance between them. It took a second for Sakura to realize what was happening. Menma was kissing her. Really kissing her. But then, just as soon as it had begun, it was all over.

She could still feel her cousin's warm breath on her lips after he'd withdrawn his lips. Their faces were still only a short distance apart.

"But…" The boy whispered against her mouth. "Guys aren't supposed to think of girls their related to that way…So…"

There was something daring about the way he said it. He seemed more like his brother in that moment than Menma. By the time Sakura could register what he'd said, he had gone, leaving her to gaze open-mouthed into the setting sun.

* * *

Menma couldn't believe what he'd just done. He had really kissed Sakura. Naruto would go nuts when he found out.

When the teenager reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped in his tracks. Old Grandpa Jirayia was no longer asleep in his chair and the bay window behind the steps was open.

"That's weird. I thought Old Grandpa Jirayia never left the house."

Menma's thoughts were cut short as Naruto and Ino came stomping out of the sitting-room with impatient looks on their faces.

"Dammit Menma! What took you so long?!" Ino demanded.

"Yeah, seriously dude. I'm ready go fuck around with some super hot guys," Naruto said.

Menma couldn't look either of them in the eyes. So he diverted his gaze to Uncle Hiruzen and Aunt Biwako who were asleep on the sofa in the other room.

"Well Menma?" Ino asked. "Isn't Sakura coming down?"

"Oh…Well…She's just finishing up her make-up. She'll be down in a minute."

Both teens were looking at him skeptically. But they didn't dwell on it. They were too excited for the night ahead of them to worry about anything else.

"Honestly Menma…Next time…"

All three teens stopped and looked as Sakura appeared at the top of the stairs. She was no longer blushing and she was wearing a calm expression on her face. There was no sign she had just been kissing her cousin.

Menma breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Naruto and Ino. Naruto was looking at him with a slight smirk, but he ignored this.

"So everyone?" Menma said. "Are we heading out or what?"

* * *

Raja's Comic Book Store was opening up early that night, so Gaara had no trouble giving Temari and Konkuro the slip. Besides, he was, after all the cleverest of the three.

The redhead drew out his crossbow from beneath his poncho as he headed into the woods. As bold as the Vampires had grown over the past week or so, he should have no trouble finding one to take captive. He would kill any others.

"I never thought that Sasuke kid would grow on me," Gaara heard a voice say as he approached from the shadows. "But I have to admit…If he hadn't offered to perform in my place tonight, I would've had to cancel on Cecelia."

"You're such a stud Suzuki," a sleazy voice responded in amusement. "I'd hate for her to find out you was two-timin' her with those human chicks you met at your last gig."

Suzuki let out a cold laugh.

"Yeah…Like that'll happen Nanook. She's got a killer body n' all…But she's denser than a television journalist on Prime Time."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and grimaced.

"I have you now Nightcrawler."

The Vampire Suzuki never knew what hit him. The moment Gaara's arrow made contact with the back of his neck, he combusted in a fiery torrent of red and black flames.

It took Nanook a second to process what'd happened. The minute he saw Gaara, his pointed face contorted hideously.

"You're dead human!"

But Gaara was too quick. He fired another arrow, doing his best to avoid a vital spot. The Vampire fell to the ground, writhing and howling in pain.

Gaara sprung from his hiding place, nearly crushing the Vampire's throat with his foot.

"Now tell me," the Red terror said. "What have you bloodsuckers been scheming."

"W-What're you talkin' about Human?" The Vampire coughed, puss leaking from his mouth.

Gaara stepped on Nanook's wound with his other foot, making him yell out in agony.

"Don't lie to me filth. I've been watching your kind."

"G-Go to Hell, F-Fucker!"

"Fine."

Gaara pointed his crossbow at Nanook's heart, making his eyes widen.

"N-No Wait! I'll spill it okay! It's our leader! He's planning on wasting the Henderson Beach tourists and some Werewolves during the Full-Moon so he can become some sort of Hybrid!"

Gaara's lip quivered psychotically. He could snap at any second.

"Scum. I want to know everything. Start talking, _Vampire_."


	6. Temptation

_I've decided to make revisions to Chapter Six Temptation, Chapter Ten Orochimaru and Chapter Eleven Red Terror. I have also made some small changes to Chapter Nine A Mother's Love. Although none of the main story itself has been altered, I wanted Madara's Labyrinth 2000 to be in the best shape possible before I continue with updates._

* * *

Chapter Six

 **Temptation**

Destin Florida was enjoying its last moments of sunlight.

Lovers, Families and their children who had come to Henderson Beach Park to view the sunset would soon be replaced by teenagers; Rowdy teenagers whose Summer Breaks were only just beginning.

Soon they would be flocking to the beach for a night of underage drinking, smoking, partying, and lovemaking, free of parental interference.

Kushina couldn't help remembering what'd been like for her, when she and Minato were kids long ago...

As much as she resented her husband for walking out on her, she couldn't deny that she missed him. She also couldn't help the fact that she still looked back on all the years they'd spent together fondly.

Back in those days, she'd been feared throughout the supernatural world as the Red-Hot Habanero. Minato had been known as the Thunderbolt, the Wolf as fast as lightning, or so the Romanians used to say.

The redhead had a reminiscent look in her blue eyes as she leaned against the sales counter. This would be her first night working at Henderson Beach Gifts and Accessories.

A Princess of a once-great Werewolf Clan was now filling in as a part-time Cashier. It was almost laughable when Kushina thought about it.

 _Minato. If only you could see me now. Wherever you are; Do you ever...Think about me or the kids...?_

Boom!

Kushina was snapped out of her thoughts as the glass sliding doors at the front of the shop shot open, letting in a group of the three rowdiest teenage boys she'd ever seen. That was saying something, because Naruto and Menma were no Angels.

All three of the boys were dressed in black, and they were laughing and swearing loudly. One of them, a fat boy with a stupid face kicked over a gift display on his way in. Luckily, there were no other customers in the store.

"Fuckin' A Sasuke," a spiky-haired boy laughed. He was the shortest of the pack. "I can't believe you told them chicks at the pier to go fuck themselves. You're pickier than we thought."

"Girls like that aren't my type Shisui. They were just looking for a quick fuck."

Shisui spat on a display case and said, "That shit don't matter. Sarada said you needed a mate."

"Yeah man," the fat one chimed in. His voice was even more retarded than his face. "Better to cum in somethin' now than die later."

Shisui hooted in agreement, shoving over a shelf of souvenir magnets. The fat boy sniggered at this. Sasuke had his back turned to them. He was browsing for a replacement Guitar on the back wall. His old one was still busted.

"I'll cum when I'm ready to cum dumbassses," Sasuke answered. When he turned to them, he was holding an electric Guitar blacker than his hair. "So until I do…You can both just fuck off."

Sasuke's two companions laughed hysterically. They'd taken his rebuke as a joke. The fat retarded boy stomped his feet like a hooligan and trampled the magnets Shisui had knocked over. He went on to punch a wet-floor sign. It looked like something out of a comedy-strip.

Just as Kushina was reaching for the phone, her new boss, Madara Uchiha came storming from out of nowhere. He was waving a steel rod and cursing loudly. When the three unruly teens saw the man, they stopped in their tracks.

"What the Hell do you brats think you're doing...?!" The man demanded. "I thought Sheriff Homura and Officer Koharu warned you scum never to come back here...!"

"Chill out Pops," Shisui said. "Our bro Sasuke needed a Guitar for the festival tonight. We was just leavin'."

"Then ring out! But if I ever see you three here again, I'll have you all thrown in jail! And you Kai...Your Aunt and Uncle are paying for the damage to my shop!"

"Shisui started it. I seen him spit…"

"Shut up! Now go ring out before I change my mind about calling the Cops!"

Kushina couldn't believe her ears. Was Madara really letting these delinquents off the hook?

She had no choice but to ring them out. When she handed Sasuke his Guitar, she couldn't resist locking eyes with him. He was beautiful. Still, there was something else to him too. Sadness?

That was the first time Kushina Uzumaki met Sasuke Uchiha. It would not be the last…

"No good delinquents," Madara said once the teens had left the shop. "I should've had them all arrested."

"Still…You did let them go..."

"I shouldn't have. Kids like them are ruining this country."

"Maybe. But they are just kids. We were all that age once."

Madara looked at Kushina in shock. Then he burst out laughing.

"You have a generous nature about you. I like that in a woman. What do you say the two of us close down early tonight and catch some of the festival?"

Kushina raised her eyebrows and said, "You mean…Go party with a bunch of hormonal teens? Are you sure that's…"

"Why not? We'd have a good time."

She knew it was a bad idea. But still...She agreed to go anyway.

"Great, I'll go lock up the safe."

She sighed when Madara was out of earshot.

"Naruto and Menma aren't going to like this."

* * *

Night had finally fallen on Henderson Beach. The partying would be starting any minute.

"Looks like we made it just in time little brother..." Naruto smirked at his brother. "...The concert hasn't started yet..."

"Little brother...?" Sakura asked obliviously. "Menma...I always thought you were the oldest..."

Menma's cheeks flushed red. He looked like he wanted to throttle his brother.

"I thought I told you to quit it with the little brother shit..."

"It's all a little loud though don't you think..." Shikamaru complained in aggravation.

"Don't be such a party pooper Shikamaru," Ino said. "Tonight will be great..."

"Yeah..." Shikamaru answered. "For you maybe. I thought Mom told you to behave yourself while we were here..."

"Ugh...That woman. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. I am gonna dance, drink and screw 'til I drop..."

* * *

At the Vampire Hideout, Sarada, Itachi and Sasuke were getting ready to leave for the festival. The other band members, Kazumi, Sethi, Shisui, and Kai were with them.

Just as Sarada was about to depart with her brothers and friends through the cave entrance, her Uncle Madara appeared from the shadows and pulled her aside.

"Uncle Madara...What are you...?"

A bottle of sparkling red liquid appeared in his hand.

"Take it...Give it to your brother tonight at the festival..."

"You mean Sasuke...?" She was hesitant. "What did you put in it...?"

"It's Grimoire...The same I used that night three years ago with Cecilia..."

"Uncle, you can't expect me to want to..."

"You want him to find a lover don't you...? Then do what you have to do.

" _Other Matters_...Call to my attention..."

Madara vanished back into the darkness, leaving Sarada anxious and confused.

She didn't like this idea. But it was the only way. She refused to lose her brother.

* * *

Konkuro and Temari were sitting on the Pier across from the Comic-Book Store with concerned looks on their faces. They hadn't seen Gaara since the afternoon and they were opening in twenty minutes.

"Konkuro...?"

"What is it Temari?"

She didn't answer.

"It's about Gaara isn't it?"

"I'm worried Konkuro..."

"We both are. He's been disappearing like this at night more and more often. If he keeps this up..."

"It's not just that..." She was looking down at the dark water. "It's..."

"What...?"

"Ever since the Gremlin Incident in Houston, Gaara hasn't been the same. He blames himself..."

"I know...But he'll get past that Temari...Sometimes these things take time..."

Temari gave her brother a smile. Still, she didn't look convinced.

 _I hope you're right...Konkuro..._

* * *

 _Gremlins -_ _Strictly speaking they DON'T exist! Pinkboy Naberrie._


	7. Moonlit Dance

_This is the chapter you've been waiting for; and a personal favorite of mine. However, please keep in mind that it's rated M for a reason. Remember to follow, fav and leave a review. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Seven

 **Moonlit Dance**

Naruto and Menma took in their new surroundings with grins on their faces. Henderson Beach after dark was incredible.

Everything from the boardwalk to the pier was illuminated by flashing blue, green and violet strobe lights and it looked as though just about every hot teenager in America was in attendance.

The band hadn't even arrived yet and teens were already smoking junk, playing drinking games and rocking out to crazy music.

There wasn't a single parental figure in sight.

"Awesome," the twins said together.

"It's just a good thing Mom can't see this place right now," Naruto said. "She'd never have let us come."

Menma smirked sideways at his twin. "That's probably an understatement dude. She'd have tied us to our beds."

Both boys laughed.

Sakura and Shikamaru were looking around nervously. But Ino looked like she'd struck gold.

"This is incredible!" The girl chirped. "There are like…Hot guys everywhere!"

The blonde hadn't even finished her sentence when a shirtless guy with a pony-tail appeared next to her with a beer in each hand.

"Hey there sexy," he grinned. "Wanna go dance?"

Ino snagged one of the beers without a second thought and grabbed the boy by his wrist.

"I'll see you kids later!" Ino grinned.

"Ino wait…" Her brother protested. But he was too late.

"Dammit, she's always like this."

"I'm Itachi by the way," Ino's newest boy-toy said as she dragged him through the crowd.

"Who cares what anybody's name is!" The girl screamed. "Let's get drunk and party!"

Everyone around her cheered. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes.

"That little…"

Shikamaru's sentence was cut short as the sexiest woman he'd ever seen appeared beside him. Her jugs were enormous and she was wearing a light-blue bikini.

"Hey baby, I'm Sarada…Wanna go hang?"

Shikamaru looked as though he'd been blindsided. But Sarada was already leading him into the crowd. Naruto and Menma overflowed with laughter.

"Hey Naruto!" A voice yelled from across the boardwalk.

"Huh…Hey Kiba!"

Kiba Inuzuka came running towards them. He was accompanied by a creep in black sunglasses.

"Ugh…Not this dude again," Menma muttered.

"Hey, how's it hangin' Blondie?"

"Not bad you?"

"I'm great. This is my cousin Shino."

"What's up?" The creep said.

Menma hated them both.

"Hey, who's this pretty lady?" Kiba asked. He was grinning at Sakura.

"Sakura's with me," Menma growled, glaring daggers at Kiba.

Kiba took a step back. Naruto's mouth was hanging open. Sakura was dumbstruck.

"Come on Sakura. Let's book."

Before anyone could say anything else, Menma grabbed Sakura and the two disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey Kiba!" A familiar voice called.

"Not this chick again," Naruto murmured.

"Hey, what's goin' on Hinata? Where's Neji?"

"Ugh…Don't worry about that weirdo Kiba. He's at home watching our little sisters."

Naruto was liking this Hinata chick less and less every minute.

"That's pretty low Hinata, even for you," Kiba smirked.

Hinata waved him off.

"So, you wanna go get high?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Kiba and Hinata joined the crowd, leaving Naruto alone with creepy Shino.

"Looks like the band is finally going to start," the creep said. He was pointing at the stage at the end of the beach.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Seconds later, a big fat rapper guy with black shades and a freaky grin came dancing out onto the stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, how is y'all doin' today my Henderson Beach Park teens?!

"It's your homie, Lord Killa' Bee!"

The man shouted this in a buffoonish voice, dropping some crazy beats into his microphone.

Everyone went very quiet and still. Even the DJs had stopped playing. Naruto half-expected people to start booing.

But then,

Everyone burst into a rowdy applause, hooting and hollering for the crazy man called Lord Bee to continue his rap.

"Now y'all listen up! We is guuuna have a cwaaaazy night of driiinkin and partyiiin and smookin' and screwiiin!

"But first, we is guuna kick this cwaaazy night off right with all of y'all's favorite cwaaazy rockers, the Henderson Beach Va-Va-Vampires!"

Lord Bee dropped some final rhymes before dancing and rapping his way off the stage.

Four of the hottest guys Naruto had ever seen took his place. They were all wearing black capes with ruby necklaces.

Each one of them was holding an electric-Guitar and a microphone.

The boy at the front was the most attractive. This was the one who would change Naruto's life forever…

"Are you ready Henderson Beach?!" The boy screamed into his microphone.

Everyone cheered.

Naruto looked up at the band members doubtfully. Could anyone that gorgeous really sing?

Across the beach Menma seemed to be thinking the same thing. He had a skeptical look on his face and his arm was around Sakura's shoulders.

Naruto wondered if his brother had already made his move.

All doubt was banished from Naruto and Menma's minds the moment the band began playing. The Raven at the front sounded just like Axl Rose.

Everyone on the beach cheered.

"Wow, these dudes are killin' it," Kiba said to Hinata.

"Do you guys see the lead singer?! That's Sasuke Uchiha!" A girl in the audience screamed.

"I know, isn't he incredible! I'd hit that any day!" Another one said.

"And the one with the scar, that's Kazumi!"

"Who's the one with the spiky hair?!"

"That's Sasuke's cousin Shisui!"

"But where's Suzuki?"

"Who cares, he's a creep anyway."

"Yeah, you're right Ten-Ten. He was a bit odd."

"A little! He tried to bite my neck when we met backstage!"

"You got to meet him?! Girl, I'm so jealous!"

Sasuke had captivated Naruto. He didn't know how…But he just had to make him his.

The moment the band stopped playing Naruto was already making his way towards the stage.

"Hey there. You got a name kid?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks. When did he…

"I'm Naruto."

Naruto half-expected people to start swarming Sasuke, but for some reason, they seemed not to notice him.

"It's cool to meet you Naruto. I get the feeling you're the sort of guy that could really dig a good time.

"You want to go to my place?"

* * *

Gaara swung his stake, taking Nanook's head clean off.

Green and black slime and pus erupted from his wound.

The redhead had a psychotic glint in his eyes as he turned to leave.

"So, that's their plan then. Savages. Like hell I'm letting them do it."

* * *

It was getting close to midnight. The partying had picked up since the guy named Kazumi took over the mic.

Menma and Sakura were sitting in the sand beneath the stage. The pinkette was in Menma's lap and he was running his fingers through her hair.

The band had just finished playing "November Rain" by Guns N' Roses.

"Sakura," Menma murmured. His other arm was around her waist.

"Hem?"

"Did you want to head back?"

"Head back?"

"To the house."

Sakura just looked at him. There was something else to what he was asking her but neither one was brave enough to say it aloud.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting on her front porch with Iruka at her side. There was a soothing breeze in the night air.

"Tsunade? What is it?"

The woman broke open another can of beer and sipped it before answering.

"Oh, it's just…"

She looked pensive.

"Is it about Biwako and Hiruzen?"

"No, I…Just have this feeling."

The man put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on my Lady. It's getting late. Let's get indoors."

"Sakura? Menma?"

Tsunade and Iruka stopped in their tracks.

"What are you both doing back? Where are the others?"

"We're sorry Auntie," Menma said, leading Sakura across the lawn. "But Sakura was starting to get tired, so I said I'd bring her home."

"What about your brother?"

"He went off with some guy."

Tsunade and Iruka both sighed.

"That'd be just like him wouldn't it?"

* * *

Back at Henderson Beach, Kushina and Madara were sitting on the pier.

He was about to kiss her. But she pulled away at the last second.

"Kushina? What is it?"

"I'm sorry Madara. But this is all really sudden for me."

Madara pulled back from her and smiled. There was a mysterious look in his eyes.

"I understand. Why don't we try this again later in the week? But next time we'll take it slow."

* * *

Menma turned off the light in Sakura's bedroom and shut the door softly behind them. The moonlight from her open window was illuminating the room.

The blonde put his hands on either side of her waste and kissed her neck.

"M-Menma…Don't. We could get caught."

It was too late. He was already lowering her onto her bed. She wanted this just as badly as he did.

"M-Menma…"

Sakura covered her eyes with the back of her arm as Menma pulled back her shirt, kissing her stomach.

He peppered kisses all the way up to her chest before taking her mouth in a deep kiss.

There tongues swirled around for dominance while Menma reached for her bra.

They stopped when they heard Shizune out in the hall. She was talking to Tsunade.

"Menma. We should stop"

"My Lady please," they heard Shizune say. "You shouldn't drink so much. What if the kids need something?"

"That's what Iruka's for. Bring me some more beers to my room. I'm gonna drink 'til I pass out."

"But my Lady!"

"Do I need to replace you with Ton-Ton?!"

"Aiyee!"

"Oink!"

They heard Shizune's quick footsteps as she scurried back down the hall.

"Menma."

"She's going to get drunk and pass out anyway. Don't worry about her," Menma whispered against her mouth. The natural scent of his breath turned the girl on even more.

He tossed her bra onto her bedside table softly and kissed her again.

"Menma, what if Shizune...She could..."

She moaned softly as Menma slid his fingers down her shorts, touching her intimate places.

"Just relax Sakura. You've known these guys as long as I have. We won't be caught."

Menma slid off his own shirt and threw the covers over them, taking Sakura in another intense kiss.

* * *

Shikamaru just stared awkwardly into the crowds as Sarada handed him another beer.

He'd just been drinking in order to keep from having to carry on a conversation with a super-hot girl, but he was finally starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"I think…I've had enough."

Sarada blinked. She was quiet for a moment.

"I know what you need. Why don't we go to my place?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean huh? Honestly, you've never hung out with a girl before have you?"

...

"Let's go," Sarada grinned, taking him by the wrist.

* * *

"I'm tired Itachi," Ino yawned dramatically. "What do you say we go mess around a little bit?"

Itachi smiled and said, "I know just the place."

* * *

Naruto was quiet as he followed Sasuke down a long shadowy corridor. They stopped when they reached two large oak doors.

Sasuke inserted a small silver key and they entered. The doors slid shut behind them.

It was too dark to see, but Naruto could tell by the air current that the room they'd entered was expansive.

The Raven snapped his fingers and a series of windows opened up beneath a domed ceiling, drenching the room in sparkling moonlight.

"A ballroom? You have a ballroom?"

Sasuke grinned and walked to the center of the room.

"Not me. It belonged to my parents. They left it to me before they died. Not even my siblings know about it."

It was just like the ballroom Naruto and Menma used to play in as kids at Tsunade's old Manor, only this one was much bigger.

"You said…We were going to where your family lives."

Sasuke's expression changed.

"The only real family I had…Is dead now."

"But you just said..."

"My siblings and I. We're _different._ "

Naruto fell silent. He felt it best not to say anything else.

"Now then," Sasuke said, extending a gloved hand. "You want to dance?"

Sasuke snapped his fingers one more time. An old composition Naruto had never heard started to play.

He took Sasuke's hand.

"Niccolo Pananini's Sixth Sonata. My sister used to play this for us as a girl, before she…"

Sasuke didn't say anything else. He puts his hands on Naruto's shoulder and waist and the two began to dance.

The blonde knew he shouldn't, but somehow, he knew what he was doing.

When they finished, something deep in Naruto had changed, but he wasn't sure what.

He thought they would dance to another composition. Instead, Sasuke reached into his capes and pulled out a bottle of red liquid.

"I brought us drinks."

Sasuke poured himself and Naruto both a glass.

Naruto knew he shouldn't. But he drank anyway.

Sasuke waited until Naruto had drank before he followed suit.

However, the moment the red liquid touched Sasuke's lips…

"D-Dammit! This can't…But how?"

Sasuke collapsed onto one knee. He looked as though he was in excruciating pain.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto took a few steps forward.

"Just stay back!"

Naruto wasn't sure what was happening.

"Damn that Madara. Damn him. This is all his fault for changing me."

"Who's Madara?"

"I told you to stay back dammit!"

When Sasuke met Naruto's gaze, his face was contorted hideously. His teeth had gotten sharp and his eyes had taken on a terrifying yellowish-red tint.

"Y-You're a V-Vampire."

Sasuke was breathing heavily now.

"Then what you gave me…What was in that bottle was…

"Shit!"

Naruto dropped his glass to the floor. It shattered. He looked like he was going to hurl.

He diverted his gaze to one of the glass shards on the floor. That's when he saw it. The color in his eyes had changed as well.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto couldn't feel his legs anymore. He started walking towards Sasuke again.

"I thought I told you to stay away! Don't come any closer! I'm nothing but a monster!"

The moonlight shined on Sasuke's face. His fangs and facial abrasions had receded. All that was left now were his red eyes.

Naruto stopped in tracks.

"You're so...Beautiful…"

Sasuke's eyes widened. There was a shocked look on his face.

"I told you to…"

Sasuke froze. Naruto was kissing him. And before he knew it, he was kissing him back.

This was what he'd wanted. This was why he'd brought Naruto beneath the vampire hideout. But then…

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke's naked bodies were covered in sweat.

At some point, the two had found their way over to Sasuke's old bed.

They were under the blankets and kissing passionately.

They'd both already climaxed, but Sasuke couldn't help grinding their fronts together softly.

"Ah...Sasuke."

The blonde pulled him down for another intense kiss, but the raven broke it off at the last second.

Naruto looked up at him to find a sad look in the raven's eyes.

"I never wanted this."

"Huh?"

"To become a monster."

Naruto's eyes widened. Tears were streaming down Sasuke's cheeks.

"My parents…My Mom was a human.

"But I guess…There's no going back for me now.

"You must really hate me."

Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"No. I don't."

Sasuke just cried harder.

"That's what I get for bringing home a complete idiot!

"What kind of person gets turned into a Vampire and then sleeps with the guy who changed him?"

Naruto didn't know what to say. He knew somewhere deep down, that he and Sasuke should probably be enemies.

But he felt compelled to help them both.

"You know…I might know a person who can help us. Both of us."

Sasuke stopped crying. He couldn't hide the surprise from his face. Then, he burst out laughing. His laugh had a strange sound to it. It made Naruto think laughing wasn't a thing the raven often did.

"You're a dobe, you know that? Where's your sense of pride?"

"Hey, don't be such a teme! Is that how you thank someone that's offering to help you?"

Sasuke's face was suddenly serious.

"You...Mean it don't you? There's really someone who can help me?"

"Maybe...But it's super risky. She's not exactly a friend to your kind. Either she'll help us, or...She'll kill us."

 _Auntie Tsunade._

* * *

Menma awoke the following morning to find Sakura gazing at his face.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey."

Her hair was still messed up from the previous night, but her eyes had a playful glint in them. This was a side of the girl he'd never seen before.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I guess."

"I'm glad," she replied with a smirk.

Menma couldn't help feeling nervous. That was the same look Naruto would always give him before saying or doing something extraordinarily stupid.

"Sakura?"

She shifted closer to him under the covers and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their faces were only a short distance apart now.

"You know I have a girlfriend back home. She's super hot," Menma told her abruptly.

Sakura stopped what she was about to do. Her mouth was hanging open.

"Just kidding."

"You asshole!"

Sakura slapped him on the arm playfully before pressing their lips together.

"We should get dressed," Menma said softly. "I'd hate for your Mom to find us in bed together like this."

Sakura nodded. She'd hoped they could stay together just a little longer, but she'd also hate to be found like this.

Knock. Knock.

"Sakura honey, are you awake?" Shizune asked. "Iruka has breakfast ready."

Sakura and Menma both froze. They were too late.

Shizune opened up the door and entered the room with Ton-Ton the Pig. When she saw Sakura, both her mouth and Ton-Ton fell to the floor...

* * *

When Naruto awoke, he was no longer with Sasuke.

He was back in his bed at the Beach-House. He felt around for his brother, but Menma wasn't with him either.

He tried looking around the room, but he felt a stinging pain. He could no longer look directly into the sunlight.

The blonde reached around for something he could shield his eyes with. He stopped when he found a pair of sunglasses that'd been left on the beside table.

He slid them on and slipped out of bed…

* * *

 _I'm working on Chapter Eight, Return to the Attic now. I left a teaser of it below for you to see. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews section._

* * *

"I hate Werewolves more than Vampires. I can't believe you talked me into coming here dobe," Sasuke hissed grudgingly.

"Don't be so ungrateful you teme. She could've killed us if she wanted to," Naruto snapped back.

"We're here boys."

Tsunade unlatched the door and stepped into the attic.

"Orochimaru, there's something I need you to tell us. If you're up for it..."

From the looks of things, the creature at the other end of the attic had just finished feeding. Blood was streaming down his lips and there was a mangled bone on the floor.

This was the first time Naruto had seen him in the sunlight. His eyes were a plain yellow in the light and his skin had an ugly, dead look to it.

Even if Tsunade was with them, the man's appearance was no less harrowing than it'd been the night he and Menma snuck in.

"Ah...I was expecting that spineless Indian. But you came here yourself this time...

"It's been a long time Princess Tsunade. You've got balls coming to see me after all this time.

"...And the brat that interrupted my feeding a couple nights ago. Nice to see you."

Tsunade glared sideways at her nephew before turning back to Orochimaru.

"Enough talk. I want to know how to turn a Vampire back into a human."

Orochimaru was quiet for a minute. Then he burst into a laughing fit.

"Why don't you ask that sister of yours? She should know the answer."

Tsunade didn't answer. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed diabolically.

"Oh, I see, then this brat must be her son then. Seems you really do have some loyalty left after-all.

"It's too bad you didn't show me that same loyalty on that night...All those years ago..."

Tsunade glowered at her old friend with a threatening look in her eyes.

"I didn't come here to talk about ancient history. Tell us what we want to know, or else."

"Oh...Very well then...I guess it's not like I have anything else to do up here."

Orochimaru took some of the blood from his lips and drew a five-pointed star on the floor.

"Come fourth, my servant of the underworld!"

The edges of the star shimmered bright white before a little Imp with glasses appeared.

He gave Orochimaru a low bow and said, "How may I serve you my Lord? Are you going to try and escape again?"

"Not this time Kabuto. I actually require my book. The one with all the funny drawings in it."

"Oh...You mean that book? One moment my Lord."

The Imp disappeared and re-appeared with an old black book with a tattered spine.

"That's the one. Very well Kabuto, you may leave us.

"Now then, where should we begin..."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading Chapter Seven, "Moonlit Dance." You will enjoy the next few chapters. Pinkboy Naberrie._


	8. Bleeding Grimoire

_I have revised chapter eight and polished up the formatting and dialogue to make it more readable. Be sure to follow, fav and leave a review. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Eight

 **Bleeding Grimoire**

Sarada and Itachi were in the labyrinth's atrium when their younger brother appeared.

Itachi and Kazumi were standing by the waterfall, questioning Shisui about Suzuki and Nanook's mysterious deaths.

Meanwhile, Sarada was on one of the gilded benches with Suzuki's crying girlfriend Cecilia; doing her best to comfort her.

"When was the last time you saw them?" Itachi asked; he was wearing a neutral expression on his face that seemed to be irking Kazumi to no end.

Shisui wasn't intimidated in the least by his cousin, but Kazumi's horribly scarred features were enough to startle the bravest of vampires.

No one really knew how Kazumi had gotten his injuries; but they'd heard rumors about a fight he'd had with Konan, Madara's second-in-command.

"Y-yesterday," Shisui stammered. "Suzuki and Nanook said they was goin' to hang in the forest before Suzuki went on his date with Cecilia."

"There was nobody else with them?"

"N-no; they was by themselves the whole time."

"What about when they left the hideout? You're sure no one was following them?"

"N-no...I'm sure of it. There was nobody else."

Kazumi struck the wall beside them with his fist.

"Enough with this gentle approach Itachi!" The big vampire growled. "Who's to say he's not being blackmailed somehow by the werewolves?"

"N-no! It's true Kazumi; I swear!" Shisui insisted. "They was leavin' for the forest when I last saw 'em! That's all I know!"

Kazumi would hear nothing more of it. He gnashed his fangs and yelled, "Cecilia said a family of werewolves are living in Destin now!

"Maybe they know what happened! Or maybe they were the ones that did Sazuki and Nanook in! I say we pay the mongrels a visit!"

"Don't you dare even think about it Kazumi!" Sarada warned. "You know the Jackson Treaty forbids direct confrontation with the werewolves.

"Mei Terumi and the Varolac Council would come for us the moment word got out; and that would be a serious hindrance to our master's plans."

"Do you think I'm stupid or something Uchiha?! I wasn't seriously suggesting we start a war with the werewolves; but I won't take this sitting down."

"This upsets us too Kazumi," Itachi said. "But we don't want to make a scene right now. You know how the master gets when one of us causes trouble."

Kazumi cussed angrily and threw a chair.

"I-I j-just c-cant believe it Sarada," Cecilia sobbed. "I-I c-can't b-believe Sazuki's g-gone."

Sarada handed Cecilia another tissue and rubbed her back.

"Dammit Itachi!" Kazumi yelled. "I say we go into the forest and let the werewolves come to us! Then they'll be the ones in the wrong!"

"But we don't even know yet if it was the werewolves that did this. It looked more like they were both beheaded by a lancer-stake."

"Don't be such a dumbass! No human would be strong enough to..."

Everyone stopped when Sasuke burst into the atrium. His eyes were burning deep crimson and his face was distorted with rage.

"Damn you to hell Sarada!" He hollered, lunging at his sister and pinning her up against a wall.

"Sasuke? What the hell do you think you're...

"Shut your mouth Itachi! This is between us; stay out of it!"

"You sneaky bitch! You laced my wine with Grimoire didn't you?!"

There was a guilty look in Sarada's eyes; but she pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"Don't lie to me dammit! Thanks to you, now I'm a monster!"

"Sasuke I…"

"But this is what you wanted all along isn't it?!

"I had every intention of choosing a mate! But not like this! Now an innocent human is one of us! Had I known…"

"Sasuke stop it!" Itachi shouted. "It wasn't Sarada that laced your wine!"

Sasuke glared at his brother. There were angry tears in his eyes.

"Then who the fuck did?!"

"I did."

Sasuke dropped Sarada to the floor and wheeled around.

"Madara. I should've known."

The head vampire had an impassive look in his eyes.

"That's enough Sasuke," Madara said warningly.

"Uncle, please don't be angry with Sasuke!" Sarada pleaded. "Itachi and I will take responsibility for…"

"There's no need my dear niece. I'll explain everything to Sasuke right now."

"Explain to me what?! There's nothing you bloodsuckers can say that I'd want to hear!"

Madara ignored him.

"Kazumi, Shisui. Take Cecilia and go."

Kazumi bowed and lead Shisui and Cecilia out of the Atrium without another word.

"I suppose it's time you knew."

"Knew what?!"

Sasuke's eyes had returned to their normal brown, but he still looked furious.

"Uncle wait," Itachi said. "Are you sure this is the right time to…"

Madara rose a hand to silence him.

"I laced your wine with Grimoire because I couldn't afford to lose any manpower. If my plans are to succeed, I need everyone in this coven to be at full strength."

"Plans? What plans?"

"Project Blood-Moon."

"Project Blood-Moon?"

Madara had an evil look in his eyes.

"Yes. When the full-moon rises on the night of July 31st, I'm going to harness its power to sacrifice everyone in Destin and become the first-ever hybrid."

"Sacrifice everyone in Destin?"

"Yes, including the Werewolves. They arrived here at just the right moment."

Sasuke was horrified.

"That's…

"That's why you're going kill all those innocent people? So you can become more powerful?"

"Not just me. All of our powers will increase. We'll be invincible. First Destin, then the World."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. Then his face contorted with rage.

"You Bastard! I would never be a part of something so awful!"

"Sasuke," Sarada pleaded desperately. "Please don't."

But the edges of Madara's lips had formed a malevolent smirk.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"Never!"

"So be it."

Madara's face contorted hideously and he leaped into the air. His fangs and claws were barred.

"Die!"

Madara aimed his claws right at Sasuke's heart. Blood and puss erupted throughout the room.

But it wasn't Sasuke who he killed…

Madara and Sasuke's eyes widened in terror.

"My niece…"

"Sarada…Why?"

Sarada dropped to the floor. She had a sad look in her eyes and green slime was leaking from her mouth.

"Because, you're our brother. We never would've hurt you…Never."

Madara took a few steps back, horrified at what he'd done.

"You Bastard!" Itachi bellowed, throwing himself at Madara.

Slime and puss erupted from Madara's shoulder as Itachi's claws made contact with him.

Sasuke fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Sasuke…" Sarada breathed. "Please…Run…"

"I-I can't…"

Sasuke's whole body was shaking.

"Don't…Let our deaths be in vain."

"Dammit!"

Sasuke took one last look at his sister before darting from the room. He reached the end of the corridor just as he heard Itachi cry out in pain.

* * *

Night had fallen over Destin and Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi were sitting in the Gazebo on Tsunade's beach.

They were both smoking cigars and bickering about something extraordinarily stupid.

Or so it seemed…

"That Naruto boy has no respect whatsoever for his elders!" Hiruzen vented.

"He's becoming more and more like that no-good Kushina," Biwako replied.

The old woman was trying to smoke and adjust her bonnet at the same time.

"The youth these days are all like that! They have no respect!"

Biwako was quiet for a moment.

"Well at least now…We know the vampires have returned to Destin."

Biwako no longer bore the appearance of an elderly lady.

She was far taller and appeared to be no older than Kushina. Her long black hair was hanging down her back and she was wearing a white beaded shawl.

As if out of nowhere, she had become a beautiful woman.

"Seems that hunch of yours was right after all babe," she said.

Her feet were resting on the table and she was taking another puff from her cigar.

"Aren't they usually?"

Biwako blew a cloud of smoke into the air coolly and looked across the table at her husband.

Hiruzen's appearance had changed as well. He was now a handsome man in his mid-twenties.

"Try not to get so full of yourself Hiruzen. I was the one who got us that tip from Minato and Dan."

"You still think we should keep Tsunade and Kushina in the dark about this?"

"I wish we didn't have to baby. But this is the way it has to be."

There was a noise in the trees nearby and Biwako shot to her feet.

Her eyes were glowing yellow and she was gazing into the distance.

"Biwako? What is it?"

The woman didn't answer.

One moment she was a human. The next, she was a Werewolf.

She howled into the night and leaped from the Gazebo. She stopped when she reached the source of the noise.

"Must you always overreact?" Hiruzen asked.

Biwako ignored him. She had returned to her human form.

She bent down in the sand to where a teenager with dark hair appeared to be passed out.

"Hiruzen…"

"I know. I smell it to…"

Biwako stood up. Her slacks were covered in red liquid.

"Damn that Madara. To have done this to an innocent child," Biwako said.

"Nar…"

"He's trying to say something," Hiruzen said, leaning down. "What is it son? Talk to us?"

"Naruto…Take me to Naruto…"

* * *

"Are you sure that's what happened Sethi?" Kazumi asked. His face had gone very pale.

"Yeah. There wasn't anything I could've done had I intervened. I would've been killed too."

Shisui and Kai were shocked. Cecilia was crying even harder.

"Sarada and Itachi dead," Shisui breathed. "It can't be."

"Damn that Madara…There's no way I can follow him now," Kazumi said. "Not after what he's done."

"What're we gonna do now Kazumi?"

Kazumi looked at Sethi and then to the rest of his friends.

"First we find Sasuke. We can decide what to do from there."

"B-But w-where would we look?" Cecilia cried.

Kazumi gazed up at the moon.

"I think…I might know."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading Chapter Eight, "Bleeding Grimoire." Orochimaru's scene has been moved to Chapter Ten. Pinkboy Naberrie._


	9. A Mother's Love

_I have made some very small revisions to Chapter Nine, A Mother's Love and I have fixed Chapter Six, Ten and Eleven. Be sure to Follow, Fav, and Review. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Nine

 **A Mother's Love**

Madara Uchiha was going to die.

He was coughing up black slime. His eyes had lost their blaze. And there was nothing but a gaping wound where his left arm should be.

He had underestimated his niece and nephews. Now he was paying the price.

The vampire made it as far as the forest before collapsing onto the ground.

"Well, well, well. Don't you look worse for wear…?"

The voice had come from deep inside the trees.

Chilling laughter followed. Female laughter.

Moments later, a hooded figure emerged out of the midnight mist.

The face beneath the hood was invisible. Except for a pair of amused red eyes that looked down upon the dying vampire; mocking him for his misfortune.

"I need…Blood," Madara breathed. "Yours…Lots of it."

Without hesitation, the woman beneath the hood slit her own wrist with a dagger and lowered it to Madara's mouth.

The vampire took hold of her wrist and sucked it dry. When he'd finished, he gazed up at her with a tired expression.

"T-thank you."

The woman ignored this.

"What happened Madara? These don't look like Werewolf wounds."

"Sarada…" He said. "And Itachi…They betrayed me."

"So you underestimated them…Is that it?"

"Don't sound so surprised. They put up more of a fight than I'd expected."

The hooded woman knelt beside Madara and cradled him in her arms.

"There there my son…It's all over now. Tell your Mother everything."

* * *

 _Sasuke reached the end of the corridor just as Itachi was being beheaded._

 _Madara dropped his nephew's lifeless corpse to the ground and darted after Sasuke._

 _He stopped when a clawed hand closed around his leg._

" _So…You're still alive then are you…My niece?"_

" _I don't…" Cough "…Give up that easily."_

 _Madara's eyes narrowed._

" _Answer me one thing before you die…_

" _You were more loyal than anyone else in this Coven…Even Konan._

" _So why Sarada…? What was it about Sasuke…That made you want to betray me…?_

"… _Because…He's family…"_

" _Because he's family? And the Coven…? Aren't we your family as well?"_

" _I don't expect a monster like you…Who kills without hesitation to understand."_

" _I…" She coughed up more slime. "Won't…Let you harm my brother…"_

" _Let go of me Sarada."_

 _He wasn't looking at her anymore._

" _No."_

" _S-Sarada!"_

 _His voice cracked._

" _N-Never!"_

 _Madara's lip quivered._

 _Without looking back, he stomped down with his other leg, crushing Sarada's wrist._

 _There was nothing left to stop him from killing Sasuke…_

 _Itachi was finished and his sister was fated to expire at any moment._

" _There you are you little brat…" Madara growled._

 _Sasuke froze in his tracks. His Uncle was only feet away._

" _Die traitor!"_

 _Madara was just about to lunge at his nephew when…_

" _S-stop…Uncle Madara…"_

 _Sasuke's widened, only to fill with tears once again._

" _Sarada…Please…Just…Stop…"_

 _He hung his head, unable to look at his dying sister._

 _Madara couldn't believe it. His limbs were shaking as he turned to face Sarada._

 _The vampire was on her last leg. Slime and puss were streaming down her neck and she could barely stand._

" _How are you…?" Madara grumbled. "You shouldn't be able to move…Let alone stand…"_

" _I-I'm not going to die…At least…Not yet…"_

 _Madara was silent for a moment. Then he smirked; a twisted smirk._

" _Very well my dear…Since you wish to live so badly…You can spend your last moments watching Sasuke suffer…"_

 _Sasuke was rooted to the spot. If he made even the slightest attempt to flee, Madara would kill him._

 _Sarada summoned what strength she had left and reached into her capes just as her Uncle flung himself at Sasuke._

 _Madara's fangs made contact with Sasuke's thigh just as series of cursed chains wrapped around the man's left arm. It was instantly set ablaze._

 _It was Sarada's last act before exploding in a fiery torrent of red and black flames._

 _Still…It gave Sasuke just enough time to make his escape…_

 _Madara had no choice but to sever his arm to stop the flames from spreading._

 _He collapsed onto one knee, cursing his niece…_

" _Damn you…Sarada…"_

 _Not since his fight with Hashirama had he been pushed so far._

 _Sasuke had been lucky…But next time he wouldn't escape…_

 _Madara would make certain of it…_

* * *

Madara's eyelids slid shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

The hooded woman returned to her feet. She took one last glance at him before leaving.

"Don't worry my son…The next time we'll go into battle together…

"But until that moment arrives…Our partnership must remain a secret…"

* * *

"We'll have to close his wound quickly Hiruzen," Biwako said urgently.

"Even for a vampire…He's lost too much blood."

Hiruzen followed his wife into Tsunade's enclosed patio and laid Sasuke on a chaise-lounge.

"N-Naruto…" The raven breathed. "…Said he'd…"

"Just stay with us son," Hiruzen said. "You're going to pull through just fine."

* * *

Sakura kept glancing over her shoulder. She had on a worried expression…

"Menma…?" The girl whispered to her cousin.

The two teens were holding hands as they made their way down the crowded boardwalk.

It was already after 1 A.M., and Henderson Beach was as lively as ever.

"What now Sakura?" Menma asked. "I already told you…No one's going to notice we're holding hands. It's crowded as hell out here…"

"It's not that Menma…It's just…Shizune hasn't come back from her bathroom break yet."

"So what…?

"It's time we got some time away from that leech. She's been tailing us around ever since she caught us in bed together yesterday.

"Even if she promised not to rat us out…She's being irritating as shit."

"That's what's worrying me…She's been gone a long time…

"What if something's happened to her…?"

Menma sighed melodramatically.

"Ghah…Give it a rest Sakura. I'm sure she's fine. She took the pig with her didn't she?"

"I'm not joking Menma. I'm really starting to…"

Menma stopped talking.

Shizune was scurrying towards them with Ton-Ton at her side. Her heels were smeared in mud and she was wearing a bandage on her wrist.

It was still stained with blood…

"Sorry I took so long you two," Shizune panted.

"…But I fell and scraped my wrist. Luckily, the man at the entrance was kind enough to bandage it up for me."

"Lady Shizune!" Sakura said. "That looks bad. We'll have to have Mom take a look at it when she's feeling better."

"Oh…It's nothing Sakura…Really…Don't worry about it."

Something about Shizune was making Menma uncomfortable. He just couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

"Anyway…I had Ton-Ton get you both lollipops while was getting fixed up."

"Oink."

"That was sweet of you Ton-Ton," Sakura said, leaning down to take the lollipops. "Thank you."

"Oink!"

Sakura tried to hand Menma his. Only he didn't take it.

He wasn't in the mood for lollipops…

In all the years he'd known Shizune, Menma had never felt anything but affection for her.

But tonight…He had the strangest urge to make her get lost.

"Shizune…" Menma said. He had a dangerous look in his eyes.

"We're grateful for you not telling our moms about what happened yesterday.

"But you really need to stop following us around like a fucking leech."

Shizune was dumbstruck. Neither Naruto nor Menma had ever talked to her like that before.

"Menma, what are you…?"

Sakura was aghast. But the teen just pushed her aside.

"Not only that…

"But I'm sick and tired of you breathing down mine and Sakura's necks like a damned stalker.

"It's an invasion of our privacy. So why don't you just go fuck off?!"

Menma could feel his blood throbbing in his head.

His legs were heavy and his arms were shaking.

He'd suddenly felt so aggressive.

It didn't take him long to regret it.

Sakura had a sad look on her face and Shizune's eyes were filled with tears.

"You're right Menma…I don't know what came over me.

"I just…I care just about you both so much…And I was only concerned that…"

Shizune lost the will to speak.

She turned and began running back across the boardwalk. Her face was buried in her hands and there was no doubt she was crying.

"Oink!" Ton-Ton shot angrily at Menma before hurrying after Shizune.

"Menma…?" Sakura murmured tearfully. "Why…?"

Menma wasn't listening. He grabbed the girl forcibly by her arms and said,

"Why what Sakura?!" He shook her. "Why what?!

"Why won't that bitch stop butting-in us?! I can fuck who I want, when I want, and how I want. That includes you!"

He hadn't meant to say it. But he wasn't himself. When he'd finally come to his senses, it was too late…

Tears were streaming down Sakura's cheeks now. She looked heartbroken.

"Sakura…" He took a few steps back. "I didn't…"

"I should go," she murmured softly.

Menma wanted to apologize. He wanted to tell Sakura how sorry he was.

But the damage had already been done. She was already halfway down the boardwalk.

He had no clue why he'd said what he'd said. It was almost as if he was losing control of himself.

"Dammit!" Menma cussed.

The teen clenched his teeth.

Before he knew what he was doing, he'd punched a hole the size of a football in the wall of a shop next to him.

He retracted his hand. He knew it should be broken…But it wasn't…

He froze when he saw his reflection in one of the windows. His hair was dark and his eyes had taken on a golden glow.

 _What's happening to me? Dad…Is this why you…?_

Menma was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of Naruto's laughter.

Across the beach, Naruto was doing bumper-cars with Kushina, Ino, and two sisters wearing Link t-shirts.

Hinata and Kiba were nearby. They were making-out by the ocean.

Shikamaru, who'd said bumper-cars were for kids, was sitting in the sand with a board expression on his face.

The bumper cars stopped moving…

Kushina and Naruto were the first to get up.

The woman had her arm around her son's shoulders and they were talking together jovially.

It was the first time Kushina had spent time with her sons since they'd arrived.

Menma knew he should be happy, but he'd been on edge since Shizune caught him and Sakura in bed together.

Not only that, but his brother had also been acting strangely…

The twins had always told each other everything, but now Menma wasn't so sure.

Naruto had spent the last two days wearing sunglasses around the house and avoiding his brother at every turn.

The only time Menma's brother acted like himself was after the sun went down.

Ever since he'd gone off with that Sasuke kid, he wasn't the Naruto that Menma knew.

Menma glanced at his reflection again. It was back to normal.

He was certain he hadn't imagined it.

He and Naruto needed to talk.

They had to get away from their mother somehow.

"Hey Menma! Watcha doin'?!" Naruto called.

He broke free of Kushina and ran over to his brother.

"Hey…You alright dude? You're sweating like crazy."

"It's nothing," Menma lied. "It's just the heat."

They needed to go somewhere private.

"Where's Sakura? Isn't she with you?"

Menma didn't say anything.

"How's it going boys?" Kushina asked cheerfully.

She took her sons in a crushing hug.

Menma was nearly suffocated by her gigantic jugs.

She tried hugging them harder. But Menma shoved her away.

"M-Menma…?"

Menma wasn't listening. He'd already grabbed Naruto by the wrist and was trying to drag him as far away from Kushina as possible.

"What the hell are you doing Menma?!" Naruto demanded.

"There's something we need to talk about."

"What…Right now?! Can't this wait?!

"This is the first time we've spent time with Mom since…"

"I know that!" Menma yelled. "But this is important!"

The teen couldn't go on any further. His arms were shaking again and his legs had grown heavy.

Kushina came running towards them.

"Boys what's…Menma you're shaking."

Menma slapped her hand away.

He was glaring at his brother.

"Menma," Naruto growled. "Now isn't the time."

Menma lost control of himself again.

"Dammit Naruto! Why don't you ever listen to me?!"

Menma punched his brother in the face with such force it nearly took him off his feet.

The teen looked down at his hand. It was covered in Naruto's blood. And it was no longer a human hand…

Naruto glared at Menma. His eyes had turned a faint red and he'd sprouted fangs.

Luckily, they were far enough down the boardwalk that there were no other people around.

"I knew it," Menma hissed. "Ever since the concert…You've been acting strange.

"That Sasuke…He's a Vampire isn't he…?"

Naruto didn't answer.

"So, did he force you to become like this?

"If he did I swear I'll murder that…"

"You're wrong!" Naruto shouted.

"It…It didn't _seem_ like that at all.

"If anything. I took advantage of him.

"He was in pain that night. We both drank something we shouldn't have.

"But instead of helping him I…"

Naruto fell silent. He wasn't looking at his brother anymore.

Kushina looked at Menma and then at Naruto, but neither of her sons were paying her any attention. All she could do was watch…

"Is this…About Dad?" Menma asked quietly.

"Did you think we'd have a better chance of finding him if you…?"

Naruto still wasn't answering.

"It all makes sense then. That's why you accepted this like it was nothing.

"Dammit Naruto! Why didn't you come to me?! You don't always have to be the strong one!

"That day…That day when Dad left…We promised we'd never do anything without each other!

"You don't have to do anything alone! You have me and Auntie Tsunade…And Mom…"

Menma stopped talking. The twins had almost forgotten their Mom was with them.

When they turned to look at her she was crying. But she was also smiling as well.

Neither boy knew what to make of it.

So they didn't try and stop her when she embraced them again.

For a moment they just listened to their mother cry, and soon enough, they were crying as well.

"What an awful Mother I must be…"

The twins stopped.

"Mom no…"

"That's not…"

"It's okay babies," she said softly, ruffling their hair.

"I couldn't stop Minato from leaving…And I was too much of a coward to tell you the truth about why he left…

"Neither of us wanted you to know that we were Werewolves…"

Naruto and Menma froze. They'd already known this. They'd known it since the night they'd snuck into Tsunade's attic. But it was different hearing it from their Mother.

"I thought that by hiding the truth from you I was protecting you…But I see now…That if I'd only been honest with you both sooner, none of this would've happened.

"What a fool I've been."

She stepped away from her sons and wiped her eyes. Then she smiled at them again.

"My teenage sons…A Vampire and a Werewolf. Just wait until your Dad finds out."

Naruto and Menma exchanged glances. Then Menma asked,

"Mom…Isn't Dad…Coming back?"

"I honestly don't know boys.

"We can only hope so…"

Naruto and Menma's appearances had returned to normal by the time Ino and Shikamaru came running up to them.

"Ugh…It took us forever to find you guys. What a drag."

"Yeah, really guys. Naruto, I thought we were going to go to the gaming booths," Ino said.

"Honestly Aunt Kushina," the blonde girl continued. "What have you all been doing over here?"

Naruto smirked that mischievous smirk of his. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Naruto, Menma and Kushina all laughed while Ino and Shikamaru looked at them dumbstruck.

* * *

 _Monday July 2_ _nd,_ _2000_

 _Twenty-Nine days until Project Blood-Moon_

Nascar was playing on the TV when Tsunade awoke…

Her bones were stiff and her head was throbbing from all the alcohol she'd been drinking for the past week.

She had no idea how long she'd been out for. But she could only guess it'd been more than a day.

The woman looked around her bedroom. It was still somewhat dark outside so it was either evening or the beginning of a new day.

She looked at the corner of her TV and swore,

 _Monday July 2_ _nd_ _, 2000 – 6:43 A.M._

"Shit…That's two days.

"Have I really been out that long?"

She tried to sit up, but she was still in too much pain.

"Shizune…"

No answer.

"Shizune!"

Still no answer.

Her beach house was as quiet as a tomb.

It was giving her really bad vibes.

A minute or so passed before she heard,

"I'm coming Tsunade-Sama!"

There was some commotion out in the hall before Iruka came scurrying into the room.

He was covered in fresh blood from head-to-toe…

"So…" The man panted. "You're finally awake."

"Orochimaru…?" Tsunade answered. "Is he giving you trouble _again_?"

Iruka's body stiffened. He relaxed when he saw his Master's lazy grin.

"Where's Shizune…?"

"She…" He paused. "The kids stayed out at the beach again until late last night. She and Lady Kushina decided to tag along."

"Oddly enough though…Sakura and Shizune got back before everyone else did. Both of them were crying and didn't want to be bothered…"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Iruka looked deep in thought.

"There's something else too isn't there…?"

Iruka just stared at her…Before nodding slowly.

"There's…It's about Hiruzen and Biwako…

"They brought… _Something_ in with them, when they came inside last night.

"I'm the only one who knows. They made me swear not to say anything."

Tsunade simply sighed, and then said,

" _Those two_ …Go on Iruka. I want to know everything."

* * *

Menma groaned irritably. He'd been knocking on Sakura's door for over ten minutes and she still hadn't answered.

"Dammit Sakura! I just want to apologize alright! Open your door!"

Finally, the door creaked open. It was Shizune. She had bags under her eyes and looked as though she hadn't slept at all the night before.

Ton-Ton the Pig was asleep in her arms.

"I was just leaving Menma," Shizune said quietly. "Sakura's on her bed…If you want to talk."

As Shizune turned to leave, Menma grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait…" He said. He wasn't looking at her. "I owe you an apology too…For how I acted last night… Also, there are some things I think you both should know…"

* * *

Sunlight was shining through Tsunade's sitting-room windows when Sasuke awakened…

He was lying on the sofa and Hiruzen was sitting in an old rocking chair at his side. Across the room Biwako was dancing to Ricky Martin's new music video that was playing on the TV and old Grandpa Jirayia was asleep beneath the stairs.

"So my boy…" Hiruzen said. He smiled up from the book he was reading. "You're finally awake are you?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. His eyes were fixated on Biwako. Her beauty was captivating, even to the vampires.

She turned to look at him and gestured to the TV with her thumb.

"Ricky Martin…" She said. "He's a Werewolf you know. It's why he makes such killer music."

Sasuke lay back down and gazed up through the sunroof. Ordinarily, the sunlight bothered him, but today it didn't. It was almost soothing in a way. He assumed it must have something to do with his Uncle's horrible plans. He thought about the night before and bit his lip…

 _Sarada and Itachi… They're both dead now…_

Still, he could tell almost immediately that the wounds to his thigh had been healed.

He looked up. "I don't understand…" He said.

"Understand…?" Hiruzen asked casually. "What's to understand? You're safe now. That's what matters."

"No…It's just…I mean…"

Sasuke closed his mouth. He wasn't sure how to say it. This wasn't exactly what you would call a normal situation for a vampire to find himself in.

"Well, spit it out my boy. We won't bite."

Hiruzen and Biwako both laughed hysterically.

"It's just…You're both Werewolves aren't you? So why did you save me…?"

The couple laughed even harder. Biwako was still holding her sides when her husband spoke.

"My boy…Don't you know anything at all…? The Jackson Treaty of 1835 forbids us from harming one of your kind. The worst we could've done was left you there to die…" Hiruzen said.

"Besides…Biwako and I are retired. Now we're just a couple of simple doctors from Romania."

"That's right…" Biwako said with a wink. "…But we're also world-renowned comedians. It's where our shape-shifting talents come in handy the most…

"What human can resist a crazy-ass elderly couple that can't stand each other's guts…?"

She and Hiruzen exchanged glances before laughing again.

They fell silent when they heard loud voices coming from the top of the stairs. Ino was yelling at Naruto for using her shampoo and Menma was trying his best to separate them. Shikamaru was complaining about what a drag it all was and how he wished he was camping with his Dad.

"Well…My boy," Hiruzen said. "That'll be Naruto now…And my two adorable grandchildren."

"Are we really going to let them see us like this now babe?" Biwako asked seriously. "I thought you were going to break it to them all slowly."

"Where's the fun in that? Just imagine Kushina's brats when they find out how cool their Aunt and Uncle _really_ are…"

* * *

 _The World you think you're living in is not so different from the real one that actually exists, and you can read about it every day, in the Supernatural Comics..._


	10. Orochimaru

_I've made a few minor revisions to this chapter and have fixed Chapter Eleven, Red Terror. I will be updating with new material soon. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Ten

 **Orochimaru**

"You jackass Naruto!" Ino fumed. She and the rest of her cousins had just reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Naruto shrugged casually. "All I'm saying is it wasn't that great of a shampoo. Mom had better ones back home."

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" The girl shrieked. "That's Premium Hair Conditioner! It cost me $15.00 back home! Why the hell would a boy like you even need it?!"

"Oh…" He smirked. "So you admit it then…"

"Admit what?!"

"I never needed your shampoo to begin with because I'm so naturally sexy."

Naruto flipped his hair back for extra effect. Ino's cheeks flushed red.

"Naruto…" She growled.

"Wow."

"Wow what?!"

Naruto and Menma stopped in their tracks. Ino bumped into them and fell on her butt.

"You jerks!"

Neither twin was paying their cousin attention any longer. They were looking at the super-hot woman dancing across the floor to Michael Jackson. She stopped when she saw the teenagers.

"Good-Morning kids," the woman smiled through a mouth of pearly-whites.

"Hey…Who invited the hot cougar?" Naruto asked. "Do we have a sexy older cousin from out of town I don't know about?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She and Shikamaru who were the sharpest of the group realized the truth before anyone else did.

Shizune who'd showed up last just sighed at the sight of Hiruzen and Biwako's true forms.

Biwako leaned up against the TV and said,

" _You fucking kids better get the hell off my lawn. Dammit, brats like you are what's ruining this country._ Sound familiar…?"

Naruto and Menma blinked in disbelief. Ino looked as though she'd swallowed a bad lemon.

" _Rotten sons of bitches!"_ A grumpy voice growled. _"Your generation is going to hell in a hand-basket."_

Shikamaru took a few steps forward; shocked.

"G-Grandpa…?"

Hiruzen smiled. "Well who the hell else would I be? Say hi to your Grandma too."

Naruto and Menma exchanged glances and grinned. "No way…"

"Then…" Naruto gasped. "You're Uncle Hiruzen…But…"

"What's the matter son? Cougar got your tongue?"

"It's just…You're both so cool. There's just no way."

Shikamaru looked like he was going to collapse. Ino was on the verge of tears.

"You don't think I could be cool…? I'll take you kids Deer-Hunting this summer and show you just how cool I am."

Naruto and Menma were still taking it in. They looked at each other again and said, "Cool."

"Lord Hiruzen…Lady Biwako…I thought Lady Tsunade specifically told you both not to take those forms while you were here."

"Don't worry so much Shizune," Hiruzen smirked. "That niece of ours needs to get more fun out of life."

"Those fucking dotards," Tsunade shot. She entered the sitting-room followed by Kushina and Iruka. "I thought I told them not to bring any more…"

The trio saw Hiruzen and Biwako and stopped in their tracks.

"Dammit Uncle Hiruzen!" Tsunade scolded. "Are you two going to disobey all of my rules while you're here?!"

"Gah…Don't be such a stick in the mud Tsuna," Hiruzen said. "With an attitude like that…It's no wonder Dan ran out on you."

Tsunade clenched the Sake bottle she was holding, shattering it.

"Your appearances might've changed," Tsunade hissed. "But you're still nothing but a smart-assed old man."

Iruka sighed in exasperation. He looked even wearier of the real Hiruzen and Biwako than he did of the fakes.

"Just cool it Tsuna…" Biwako interjected. "I know Hiruzen and I have some explaining to do…But there's something far more important in the short-term."

The woman gestured to boy who was sitting on the sofa next to Hiruzen. No one had noticed him before then.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed.

"He has information about the vampires," Biwako said. "That could prove invaluable to us in the long-term. He's also come seeking our help. _Your help_ Tsunade."

Sasuke didn't react. He just looked over the blonde woman in the green gambling jacket. So this was the Tsunade Naruto had told him about.

"My help…?" Tsunade asked coolly. She lit a cigarette with her Amulet. "I can't imagine why a bloodsucker would come asking for my help.

"I'm just a run-of-the-mill Werewolf Princess without a throne or a Castle to call home…"

"Tsunade!" Biwako warned sternly. "I thought I told you not to talk like that. You're Tsunade Senju, Queen of the Werewolves, and you are head of this family now."

Tsunade exhaled a cloud of smoke; unfazed.

"Fine. Then talk…But I make no promises… _Vampire_ …"

Sasuke had his eyes closed. He was quiet for a moment. Naruto almost thought he wasn't going to talk. But then, his eyes flashed open, and at long last he spoke…

The orphaned vampire told the members of Tsunade's household everything. He told them about his past and how his parents were killed. He told them about how he was turned into a vampire against his will. He told them about how he'd met Naruto and about the Grimoire that Madara tricked them both into drinking. He even told them about his Uncle's evil plan…Project Blood-Moon…A scheme that would use everyone in Destin Flordia as ritual sacrifices…

When Sasuke had finished, everyone was silent. No one said a word.

Kushina had a look of alarm on her face upon learning of Madara's true identity. Hiruzen and Biwako were gazing at each other with unreadable expressions. Iruka had gone very pale. And Tsunade looked deep in thought. Many of the teenagers looked as though they were still taking-in everything they had just heard.

Surprisingly, Shikamaru was the first to speak,

"This can't be happening," the Pony-Tail wearing teen said. "My crazy Grandparents are really Werewolves. My cousin is a Vampire. And now some lunatic bloodsucker wants to turn us all into fucking fertilizer.

"Dammit this is all becoming such a drag. I so should've just stayed in Wisconsin…"

"Shikamaru is right Biwako," Hiruzen said. "This is worse than we thought. Madara has really outdone himself this time."

"And there's still the issue of turning Naruto and Sasuke back into humans," Biwako added. "I just hope we're not too late."

"But you do know how to…Don't you Aunt Biwako…?" Naruto chimed in hopefully.

"I'm afraid we don't," Hiruzen answered seriously. "It's never been done before. At least not to our knowledge."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"That can't be! I thought you two were like…Super old Werewolves or something…? You have to know something…"

Hiruzen and Biwako didn't answer.

"Auntie Tsunade…Do you…?"

Tsunade wasn't looking at him.

Kushina had a sad look on her face.

Sasuke was mortified. "Are you telling me I may be stuck like this forever?!"

"Now just hold on there little Vampire," a deep voice from behind them said. "You should never lose hope…"

Everyone turned around. Naruto and Menma were wearing shocked expressions.

"Jirayia…" Tsunade said.

While the man was hardly a young buck anymore, his appearance had changed just as Hiruzen and Biwako's had. His wrinkles were gone and his lion's mane was about as jet black as Sasuke's hair.

"If what Sasuke says is true and Madara really is injured…" Jirayia said. "…And he doesn't have all of his Vampires…He won't be at full strength. That means we'll have the advantage.

"As far as changing a Vampire back into a human goes…There's only one man who knows…"

Tsunade shut her eyes. She was hoping it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

"Thanks for this dobe," Sasuke said quietly. He wasn't looking at Naruto.

"Don't thank me just yet," Naruto replied lightheartedly. "We could be stuck like this teme."

"We're here boys."

Tsunade unlatched the door and stepped into the attic.

"Orochimaru, there's something I need you to tell us. If you're up for it…"

From the looks of things, the creature at the other end of the attic had just finished feeding. Blood was streaming down his lips and there was a mangled bone on the floor…

This was the first time Naruto had seen him in the sunlight. His eyes were a plain yellow in the light and his skin had an ugly, dead look to it.

Even if Tsunade was with them, his appearance was no less harrowing than it'd been the night he and Menma snuck in.

"Ah…I was expecting that spineless Indian. But you came here yourself this time…

"It's been a long time Princess Tsunade. You've got balls coming here to see me after all this time.

"…And that brat that interrupted my feeding a couple nights ago. Nice to see you."

Tsunade glared sideways at her nephew before turning back to Orochimaru.

"Enough talk. I want to know how to turn a Vampire back into a human."

Orochimaru was quiet for a moment. Then he burst into a laughing fit.

"Why don't you ask that boyfriend of yours? He should know the answer."

Tsunade didn't answer. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed diabolically.

"Oh, I see, then Dan Kato must've run off on you then…

"That's too bad. I was looking forward…To sucking his blood one day…"

Tsunade glowered at the creature with a threatening look in her eyes.

"I didn't come here to talk about Dan. Tell us what we want to know vermin, or else."

"Oh…Very well then…I guess it's not like I have anything else to do up here."

Orochimaru took some of the blood from his lips and drew a five-pointed star on the floor.

"Come fourth, my servant of the Underworld!"

The edges of the star shimmered bright white before a little Imp with glasses appeared.

He gave Orochimaru a low bow and said, "How may I serve you my Lord? Are you going to try and escape again?"

"Not this time Kabuto. I actually require my book. The one with all the funny drawings in it."

"Oh…You mean _that_ book? One moment my Lord."

The Imp disappeared and re-appeared with an old black book with a tattered spine.

"That's the one. Very well Kabuto, you may leave us.

"Now then, where should we begin…?"

Orochimaru turned to the center of the book and stopped.

"There's only one way…And it's not going to be pretty…"

"Well…" Sasuke asked. "What is it then…?"

"Yeah…" Naruto added. "Tell us what you know."

Orochimaru smirked. "Firstly…

"You'll need to kill the head Vampire...

"That's assuming you know who it is…"

"Yeah…" Sasuke said quietly. "I know who it is."

"Good…Secondly, it must be done by a half-Vampire. One who's been recently turned."

Naruto had a bad feeling about this.

"Lastly…"

"Well…" Sasuke said. "Go on."

"Lastly…It must be done during the July Full-Moon…With a stake forged by the bones of the first Werewolf… _Hashirama_."

* * *

Several hours later, Gaara and Konkuro were in the back room of the Comic-Book Store, sorting through the new editions of _UFO Adventurers._

They had just finished putting away the new _Time-Travelers Monthly_ magazines which Konkuro had always found fantastical and stupid.

Some of the silliest titles in the bunch were _Elvis buys Time-Warp_ and _Time-Traveling Businessman Prepares Presidential Run._

He had no idea why their father insisted they keep ordering them. It wasn't as if they ever had any potential readers, besides Gaara.

The two boys were nearly finished putting away merchandise when Temari came from out of nowhere, waving a note from their Uncle Ebizo.

"Good news from Uncle Ebizo boys," the blonde girl chirped. "We've got ourselves a new job..."

Konkuro groaned immaturely and buried his face in his hands.

"...And how exactly is that good news...?"

His older Sister frowned at him.

"You're always such a whiner Konkuro. Besides, this isn't just any old job...

"Our client is Dad's old friend...The Werewolf from Romania...Princess Tsunade..."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting by the shore on Tsunade's beach, watching the sunset.

Menma was with Sakura in the Gazebo. They were lying on one of the pinewood benches and Menma was stroking her hair.

Tsunade and Kushina were watching them from just outside the enclosed patio. Kushina looked at her son and niece together and groaned.

She looked like she wanted to go and rip them apart but Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let them be Kushi…" Tsunade said quietly. "They're young."

"…But Tsunade…?"

Tsunade handed her sister a cigarette and lit it for her.

"You know I don't smoke."

Tsunade waved her sister off and lit a cigarette for herself.

"Then smoke to new beginnings Kushi. One time won't kill you."

Kushina was about to protest further when Jirayia appeared between them.

"Well girls," the man said, gazing at the horizon line. "It looks like it's going to be another one of those summers."

"I'm really sorry about this dobe," Sasuke told Naruto softly.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. Both sets of their eyes were glowing red in the sunset.

"Sorry…For what…?"

"What do you mean for what…?"

Naruto didn't answer.

Sasuke sighed.

"Ugh…You really are an idiot…"

Naruto blinked.

"I mean for turning you into a Vampire dumbass. Shit…Haven't you ever heard of a grudge…?"

"That wasn't your fault. It was your Uncle. Besides…If anything…I'm the one you should be mad at…?"

"For what…?"

Naruto chuckled.

"Who's being an idiot now?"

"Huh?"

"I seduced you when I probably shouldn't have. Getting it on was probably the last thing on your mind then."

When Sasuke didn't say anything, Naruto grinned and said,

"I guess…I'm just that irresistible then…"

Sasuke couldn't hold back a smile.

"So no hard feelings then…?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"So are we friends…?"

"Sure…Why not…?"

"Awesome…Because I still think you're pretty sexy.

"And when this is all over I'm going to take you out on a real date. My treat."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself dobe…We still have to beat Madara remember?"

"Is that a no…?"

"Maybe…"

"Ugh…You're impossible teme."

They both laughed.

Kushina had an uneasy expression on her face as she watched her son talk and laugh with a Vampire. She had no idea what the future held in store for them…But she was certain this would be a summer the likes of which she'd not had in many years. Only this time…Minato wouldn't be with her.

Would they be able to beat Madara…? Would she be able to protect the sons she loved with all her heart…? Only time would tell…

* * *

 _Time Travel - Very Strictly speaking it does NOT exist! Pinkboy Naberrie._


	11. Red Terror

_I have revised Chapter Eleven, Red Terror and will be updating Madara's Labyrinth 2000 again soon. Be sure to Follow, Fav and Review. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Eleven

 **Red Terror**

"Hey Sasuke…" Naruto said once he and the Raven were upstairs that night. "I'm really sorry about what my Cousin said earlier…About us being…You know… _Monsters_ …

"…She doesn't mean anything by it…This is all still just really frightening for her…That's all…

"I doubt Ino or Shikamaru even knew that vampires or werewolves existed before this morning. But she…Well, all of my Cousins really…They're all super nice once you get to know them…Even Sakura…

"So you can relax and make yourself at home here for a while. My Aunt Tsunade is a touchy broad and she loves to smoke and hit the bottle…But she'd never turn her back on someone who doesn't have a place to stay…Even if that someone is a vampire…"

Naruto was still feeling guilty about how terribly his Cousins had reacted when they learned he and Sasuke were vampires and Hiruzen and Biwako were werewolves. It was no surprise though really, considering how badly his own brother had reacted when he learned the truth about their parents. It would just take some getting used to.

"Don't stress about it; I don't mind it so much…Anymore…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow; confused. "Huh…?"

"Being called a Monster…" Sasuke replied quietly. "It is…Sort of what we both are after all. There's no changing that now…"

Sasuke's pale lips had formed what could easily pass for a simper, but his eyes displayed his true feelings. There was nothing but sorrow brimming within them.

Naruto pushed a laugh and scratched the back of his hair nervously.

"Yeah…You're right about that I guess…But don't worry. Once we've wasted that Madara guy you told us about, we'll be back to normal in no time…"

But Sasuke wasn't listening to him anymore. He was lying on his side across the bed Naruto had shared with Menma since they'd arrived. The room was dark now. There was nothing but a few wax cinnamon candles illuminating the room.

Naruto assumed Shizune must've lit them while they were outside on the beach, watching the sunset. The light from the candles caused the tips of Sasuke's bangs and the edges of his dark t-shirt to take on a yellowish-orange tint in the darkness. It also added an iridescent glow to his already pale complexion.

The vampire was regarding Naruto with a sleepy expression which made him feel strangely guilty in a way…

"So Naruto…This is where you sleep then…?" Sasuke asked. There was a mysterious glint in his crimson eyes.

"Yes, well; Technically no," Naruto corrected. "This is just where I've been staying with Menma. He'll never admit it to anyone but me, but he's always hated being in the dark by himself. But since he's with Sakura now…"

Sasuke yawned. His sharp white fangs burned waxy orange in the candlelight.

"Em…" The Raven said as he finished his yawn. "Seems this brother of yours is a real handful…"

Naruto shrugged this off.

"Anyway Sasuke…I'm sure you're tired after everything you've been through over the last few days. So if you need anything, I'll be right across the…"

"Wait…" Sasuke said softly. "Stay…"

He gestured to the other end of the bed.

Naruto paused. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea, but he was already moving towards the bed. He laid down on the opposite side of the bedspread and Sasuke turned to face him. His cheek was resting along his pale fingers and he had a serene expression on his face, like he was grateful for the blonde's company. He was different from the Sasuke Naruto had seen so far. The blonde couldn't quite figure him out.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered. He was tracing his fingers along the edges of Naruto's sweater. It made the blonde nervous, but he didn't stop him.

"Why are you…?" He paused. "So kind to me…? A vampire. It doesn't make sense. Any of it. I mean…We don't know anything about each-other, and I've caused you nothing but misery since we met…

"...Because of me…You're a Monster…And now…You're stuck with the burden of killing Madara when that responsibility should've been left to me…You should hate me…So why then…?"

"Well…It's just…"

Sasuke shifted nearer to him. He had a curious look in his eyes. The sadness from earlier had dissipated.

"What…? It's just what…?"

"You're so…"

"I'm so what…?" Sasuke murmured in little more than a whisper. He was running his fingers through Naruto's golden locks now.

"Because I'm so beautiful…?" The Raven smiled. He seemed to be poking fun at what Naruto had said to him the night they'd slept together.

"It isn't…It isn't just that at all. It's more so because you remind me of somebody I loved once…"

Sasuke's fingers stopped moving. He hadn't been expecting this. He'd assumed that the blonde's attraction to him was based entirely on his physical attributes and nothing more. That was why the members of his own coven had coveted him as a lover for so long after all…It was also the reason Sasuke had explicitly refused to mate with anyone before; because they only saw him for his appearance. His sleeping with Naruto was only because the blonde had happened to catch him in a moment of weakness…But this was unexpected…

Both boys were silent for a minute or so before Sasuke burst into a laughing fit. His laugh was far more natural than it'd been on the night he and Naruto had met.

"H-Hey; What's so fucking funny you teme…?" Naruto blushed; embarrassed.

It took a bit for Sasuke to finally stop laughing. Then he said,

"Nothing's funny. It's just…No one's ever said that to me before."

"W-Well…Is that bad or something…? I'm just being honest…"

"It's not bad at all; Just weird…" Sasuke answered. "I've never had someone tell me I reminded them of someone they loved."

Nothing but silence followed. Then, before the blonde could stop him, Sasuke leaned in and pressed their lips together softly.

"Goodnight…Dobe…"

* * *

Menma felt an eerie chill in the air when he reached the bottom of the pinewood stairs that night.

He wondered if it had anything to do with all of the supernatural beings that were staying in the house with them now.

The teen didn't particularly like the idea of having a Vampire like Sasuke around, but for his brother's sake he would bear it...Because after all, Naruto was one of _them_ now too..

Menma shivered and pulled his indigo Zelda sweatshirt over his shoulders. He wanted to push Naruto as far out of his thoughts as possible. Tonight he had more pressing matters on his mind…Like how he was going to contend with his own new-found powers…For better or worse, he was a Werewolf now. There was no changing that…

So for that reason, he had no choice but to seek out the two people that probably knew more about his kind than anyone. He would prefer not to, but it was the only way he would find out more about himself. And it was the only way he'd be able to help his brother and protect Sakura and the rest of their family in the long-run…

When Menma entered the Sitting-Room, Kushina and Tsunade were sitting across from each-other at a card-table, playing some kind of childish drinking game. They were both guzzling Sake and looked extremely intoxicated. The teen had never seen his mother drinking before, so this would be a first for him.

Aunt Biwako and Uncle Hiruzen, the people Menma had come to see were sitting with them as well. Hiruzen was sipping a can of beer with an impish grin on his face and Biwako had her feet up on the edge of the table, exhaling smoke into the air from her cigar. Behind them, Jirayia was perched on a bar-stool watching the spectacle unfold. He was flanked by two large Siberian huskies that were asleep on the floor on either side of him.

Iruka was sitting in an arm-chair smoking a pipe that was emitting a sparkling blue vapor and Shizune was standing against the back-wall with Ton-Ton the Pig. She had a disapproving glower on her face, though she did look a tad cheerier when she saw Menma.

"…I wondered where you kids ran off to. I was beginning to think you'd all gone to bed," Uncle Hiruzen said when he saw Menma. "Pull up a chair nephew…"

Menma didn't argue. He pulled up a chair between his Uncle and Aunt who acknowledged him with a tip of her cigar. Kushina and Tsunade on the other hand paid him no mind. The pair were too mixed up in their drinking charade to bother with anything else.

"Uncle Hiruzen…?" Menma asked, bewildered. "What exactly…?"

Uncle Hiruzen leaned over and spoke to his nephew in a hushed voice. Nonetheless, he was grinning…

"It's simple nephew…" The man replied. "…Just pay close attention…"

Menma raised an eyebrow and took a closer look at Tsunade who was lowering an empty shot-glass onto the table. It was far from her first serving. She looked even drunker than Kushina.

"Hah…" The blonde woman tittered triumphantly. "Top that Kushi…"

Kushina reached for another glass of Sake and downed it in a single gulp. She shut her eyes for a moment as if in pain, and then she slammed her glass back down onto the table. Menma wondered if this slippery competition was really such a wise idea…

"Whatever T-Tsunade…" The Redhead grinned. "As if I'd lose to a no-good gambling chiseler like you…"

Tsunade bit her lip in restrained agitation. She hadn't been pushed so far since that time in Venice when she was challenged by the Varcolac.

"Enough talk Kushi…Let's just see whose better…"

Tsunade wolfed down another glass. However, this time there was no devilish smirk or sassy remark that followed. Shizune cried out as her Master collapsed onto the floor unconscious. She wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"Well Biwako baby…" Hiruzen beamed. "It looks like you're going to owe me some serious loving later."

"Don't push your luck Hiruzen…" Biwako answered, blowing a puff of smoke in her husband's face as Shizune and Iruka scurried over to help their Master.

"Thank you! Thank You!" Kushina chirped in a hammy manner, blowing kisses into the air. "The Werewolf Queen of Romania is no more! Make way for the Red-Hot Habanero! Who's next…?!"

"Ha…! You might've bested that amateur…But let's see how you fare against the Great Alaskan Wolf Sage of Mount Fairwhether…!" Jirayia declared, leaping into Tsunade's chair like a hooligan.

"Oh please…" Kushina said theatrically. "You won't last fifteen minutes against me womanizer."

"Kushina sweetheart…" Biwako interjected. "Are you sure this is smart…? You've already had…"

"Can it Bunny-Boiler!" Kushina barked. "I'll decide when I've had enough to drink…! You're just pissed because you lost a bet on that dumb bimbo Tsunade…You should've left the Manor to me instead…I'm way more trustworthy than that silly vixen…"

Biwako gnashed her teeth. "I can't believe you're still going on about that…! That wasn't just mine and Hiruzen's decision! It was decided by the Seventh Varcolac Council that Tsunade would head the werewolves after your Grandfather and Lady Mito's deaths!"

"Oh yeah Sea-Cow dotard…?" Kushina demanded drunkenly. "…And what has that gotten you besides ten-billion dollars in debt and a Beach-House akin to a shack…?"

Biwako looked like she wanted to put a silver-bullet in her niece, but she turned to listen when her husband spoke,

"So nephew…" Hiruzen said, placing his hand on Menma's shoulder receptively. "What did you want to ask us about…? I doubt you came down here just to watch a bunch of old Lycans bet on drinking games…"

"Well…" Menma paused. "I was wondering…How can I use powers to help my brother…?"

Hiruzen and Biwako were quiet for a moment before they burst out laughing.

"You know what nephew; I like you," Hiruzen grinned. "That's why I'm going to teach you how to be a werewolf. Lycan blood runs strong in you. I'm the one who taught your father how to use the Bronze Lightning Dash. In fact, I even trained your Mother and Tsunade…"

"Thats right Menma and he's a fucking Slave-Driver," Kushina commented, flipping her Uncle off from behind as she went for another glass of Sake.

Hiruzen waved his niece off and told Menma, "I'll meet you outside by the Gazebo in fifteen minutes…Dress Lightly…"

Menma was dumbstruck. "Y-You mean right now…?!"

"Of course nephew. Our powers are the strongest at night."

"But I…"

"Don't worry so much Cub. I'll have you back to Sakura by dawn…"

Menma's cheeks burned scarlet and he dashed towards the stairs to change.

* * *

Kazumi glowered up at the radiant midnight moon with an impatient look on his face. He was beginning to get tired of wandering around in circles.

"Can't you pick up the pace a little Cecilia…?" The big Vampire asked. "Sarada said you were an expert at snuffing out these fucking creatures…"

"Be patient Kazumi…" Cecilia said. "There are thousands of other Chi scattered throughout the coast. It's like finding a needle in a haystack."

"Ugh…" Kazumi groaned. "Where in the Hell are Itachi and Sarada when you need them…?"

"Why don't you try it then Kazumi if you think you can do better…?"

"You little…"

"Quiet both of you…I think I've pinpointed their location…"

"Wait…Dude are you serious…?"

"I'm pretty sure…"

"Nice going Sethi…Which way…?"

* * *

 _Thursday July 5_ _th_ _, 2000_

 _Raja's Comic-Book Store, Henderson Beach_

 _Twenty-Six Days Until Project Blood-Moon_

Gaara's artificial right eye shifted slightly in its socket as he watched the sunrise through the large front window of his father's Comic-Book Store. He'd been up three nights in a row preparing for the coming job. He'd wanted to learn everything he possibly could about his clients the werewolves and his enemies the vampires before it began...

The Nightcrawlers' plan to drain the life force from ever man, woman and child in Destin still had the young Monster-Hunter rattled.

To make matters worse, he now had to contend with the werewolves as well. It'd been nearly four years since he'd last crossed paths with one of _their_ kind; not since that incident in Arizona with Yashamaru. The teenager had truly landed himself back inside the belly of the beast. It'd be just like that time in Scottland when he fought the Loch-Ness Monster, only this time he wouldn't have Yashamaru to guide him. He was on his own…

"Gaara…?"

The teen was snapped out of his thoughts by his older sister of three years, Temari. The blonde girl looked all ready for their job but she was wearing an apprehensive expression that had little to with the supernatural.

"What is it Temari…?" Gaara asked her impassively. "You and Konkuro should've been gone by now. It's impolite to keep a client waiting. Isn't that what Yashamaru taught us as kids…?"

Temari shivered uncomfortably. She hated it when her brother shut down like this before a job.

"Is that what this is about; Yashamaru…? Gaara that wasn't your fault. Gremlins are dangerous creatures. He knew what he was getting himself…"

Gaara cut her off with an eerie hiss. "You're trying my patience Temari. Get going…"

"Yashamaru loved you Gaara. If you'd been older then I'm sure the two of you…"

"Temari…You're on thin ice…"

Terrified, Temari fell silent and left to find Konkuro without another word to her brother.

* * *

Tsunade and the rest of her family were in the sitting-room when Konkuro and Temari arrived to introduce themselves.

Aunt Biwako and Uncle Hiruzen who'd decided it would be for the best to appear in disguise in order to conceal their battle strength were sitting on the sofa in their elderly forms; doddering and looking senile. Iruka and Shizune were at their side, serving them Romanian-tea.

Tsunade was up against the wall with Kushina and Jirayia, smoking a cigarette with a foul look on her face. She still looked hungover and ill from a few nights before. Ino and Shikamaru were nearby, staring at Konkuro and Temari with awkward expressions. They were still adjusting to things as they stood now.

Sasuke was sitting in Naruto's lap in an armchair near the center of the room. The Raven was wearing casual clothing; jeans and a t-shirt and his hair was parted to the side. His eyes were emitting a faint reddish glow, even in the sunlight. Naruto's hair had grown slightly longer and his skin was paler than it'd been only a few days prior. The plain reality that the two were no longer human could no longer be kept hidden…

Menma and Sakura were both perched on a chair arm atop the seat where Naruto and Sasuke were sitting. Menma's hair had turned black; his eyes gold, and Sakura who'd not colored her hair pink since before the arrival of the Uzumakis had a natural dirty-blonde streak growing just above her forehead which Menma found attractive.

"…So as I was sayin' just a second ago; This right here is called a Lancer. It's a sort of cursed stake that Gremlins hate…But it can also be used against the bloodsuckers," Konkuro explained.

"That's right…" Temari added. "We also have a number of other methods for dealing with the Vampires…Stakes, Crosses and Garlic are only just a few most of you are familiar with…"

"…But there's somethin' you should all know also; Especially those of you who're new to this. Not a single Vamp ever goes out quietly…Most explode in a mess of green and black slime…But others burst into flames or get sucked into the ground…The world is a strange place once you find out what it's really like, but it's not so bad once you get used to it…The…"

It wasn't Konkuro that finished his sentence, but instead his younger brother Gaara,

"… _The world you think you're living in isn't so different from the real one that actually exists…And you can read about it every day in the Supernatural Comics…"_

Everyone fell silent at the sight of their new guest. The Red Terror stepped out from the shadows with a precarious look on his face. He was dressed in a vanilla-beige poncho and he was holding a silver case which made every Werewolf in the room shudder. Naruto's first impression of the boy was that he was handsome, but also terrifying and dangerous as well…

"Gaara…!" Konkuro scolded. "Try and show up a little earlier next time will ya'…? You're way better at this stuff than we are...!"

Before Gaara could respond or anyone say anything else, the front door of the Beach-House burst open and two vampires came dashing into the room. They flew straight past the Monster-Hunting Siblings and hurled themselves at Sasuke. They pulled the Raven off of Naruto and tackled him to the ground in a crushing hug.

"Sasuke…!" The pair cried dramatically. "We were so worried! Thank goodness you're alright…!"

"Cecilia…And Seth…? What the Hell are you two doing here…?"

"We came to find you!" Cecilia cried, hugging the Raven tighter; nearly suffocating him.

"Yeah…When we heard about Sarada and Itachi we came as quickly as we could…"

Menma and Sakura exchanged amused glances as Naruto watched the scene unfold open-mouthed. Gaara who'd been reaching for his crossbow the moment he'd caught whiff of the vampires had been stopped by his siblings. He was glowering down at the two new arrivals and his good eye was twitching maniacally.

"Sethi you fucking punk…!" Kazumi hollered. "If it wasn't for your shitty tracking abilities…"

The big vampire froze over the threshold when he saw Sasuke. Shisui came into the room next followed by overweight Kai who was panting and holding his fat chest. There were beads of sweat streaming down his stupid face which soon filled with relief at the sight of Sasuke.

"Kazumi…?" Sasuke asked; flabbergasted. "You came too…?"

"Are you kidding me Sasuke?! Of course I came. You'd think I'd let these guys come all by themselves?"

"Yeah…" Kai added stupidly. "…What Kazumi said. We're all in this together…"

"Good to see your safe little Uchiha…" Shisui added with a thumbs-up.

Tsunade looked as though she'd been struck by a speeding tractor.

"Shizune…" The woman breathed, turning to face her caretaker. "I'm going to need strong booze…Lots of it…"

* * *

Later on that afternoon, Naruto, Menma, Sasuke and Sakura were in the enclosed patio with Kazumi and the other Vampires.

Cecilia and Sethi were still fawning over Sasuke and telling him how relieved they were he was alright while Menma leaned against a side-wall, watching things unfold with a weary expression on his face. Shikamaru had been right. This was becoming more and more of a drag every day. More and more he wondered how different things might've been if he and Naruto had just stayed in Grand Rapids to wait on their father.

"So...?" Sakura asked curiously. "You guys are like Sasuke's Vampire friends then...?"

"We're the best of friends!" Cecilia insisted fanatically.

"Yeah..." Sethi chimed in. "We're his favorite members of the coven..."

Sasuke simply sighed and put his palm against his forehead.

"I have to apologize for how we showed up earlier..." Kazumi said with a humble bow. "But we've been searching for Sasuke for three days. We're all just a bit worn out...

"We're grateful that the Werewolf Princess was okay with us sticking around for a while. At least until we know Sasuke is safe..."

"Don't worry..." Naruto said cheerfully. "He's in good hands with us..."

Kazumi smiled graciously. "We are all grateful."

"You've finally found yourself a mate Sasuke!" Cecilia cried melodramatically, throwing her arms around Naruto's neck; almost strangling him. "I'm so glad...!"

"I'm Sethi Uchiha. But you can just call me Seth. Everyone else does except for Kazumi," Sethi told Naruto, reaching out to shake his hand. "Pleasure to meet you my friend.

"We're all relieved Sasuke decided to find himself a mate…"

"Yeah man…" Kai agreed in a buffoonish voice. "…Now he won't have to be ash…"

"Ash…?" Naruto and Sakura asked together.

Cecilia and Sethi both paused.

"Wait…" Kazumi said. "…You mean you haven't told them about the ritual curse Sasuke…?"

"Ritual curse…?" Naruto asked. "What ritual curse…?"

"None of that matters now Kazumi," Sasuke said. "I have no plans to stay like this…"

"What do you mean by that Sasuke…?" Cecilia asked; concerned. "Kazumi what does he mean…?"

Kazumi's face hardened seriously. "What he means is…We're going to have to kill Madara…"

* * *

It was nearing Midnight when Madara returned to the Golden Atrium in the Vampire Hideout.

Two of his most loyal servants, the Vampires Konan and Nagato were there waiting for him.

Nagato regarded his Master with a courteous bow, but the woman he was with appeared to regard herself as too important for such a gesture.

Konan tightened her capes and stared at Madara with haughty red eyes before giving him a faint grin and saying,

"So my Lord Madara..." She grinned smugly. "I heard from _her_ that Sarada and Itachi roughed you up pretty badly..."

"I almost can't stomach it..." Nagato said in a humble voice. "I never thought those two would ever betray us..."

"Not only that..." Konan said. "...But Sasori and Deidara have been going around telling everyone Sasuke beat your ass before escaping..."

Madara felt his blood begin to boil, but his servants continued on anyway.

"Those two are known for their Tall-Tales, but still...Nothing like this has happened in almost three years; Not since that time with Cecilia..."

"That's right my Lord...Maybe you can give us an explanation..." Nagato agreed innocently. "It would put all the rumors about you being weak to rest..."

Konan frowned at Nagato warningly, but Madara shook his head and raised a gloved hand to silence them.

"I could care less what those two fools say...I assure you Sasuke will be dealt with in due time...

"What I'm concerned about now is Project Blood-Moon...Instruct Yahiko and the others to put a rush on our operation..."

* * *

 _The Loch-Ness Monster DOESN'T exist! Those Scottish Fishermen are mad I tell you! Mad! Pinkboy Naberrie._


	12. Revisions

**Revisions**

 _Hi Everyone, I just wanted to let all of you know that I've made some revisions to Madara's Labyrinth 2000. I have made no changes to the story itself but I have made some major improvements to Chapter Six Temptation and Chapter Eleven Red Terror. I have also made some minor revisions to Chapters Nine and Ten which I feel make the story more readable than it was before. I have also adjusted Chapter Six's formatting and added three additional scenes, including a scene where Madara gives Sarada the bottle of Grimoire to give to Sasuke. In Chapter Eleven, apart from the revisions I made, I was sure to improve upon and expand the scene in the Patio with Kazumi and the Vampires, making it more light-hearted and humorous as well as the scene where Madara meets with Konan and Nagato for the first time. In Chapter Ten, you will notice I revised the scene where Temari announces she and her siblings have been given a new job to go and hunt Vampires. Chapter Twelve, Happier Days is coming along nicely and it will be posted soon. I also left another little treat below,_

 **Upcoming Chapters,**

 _This is only a draft, however, it is the outline of chapters I've been working from since I started. Here are the remaining chapters to come,_

 _Red Terror *_

 _Happier Days_

 _Sasuke's Challenge_

 _Sakura's Heart_

 _Blood-Moon's Eve_

 _Hiruzen's Plan_

 _Taking Up Positions_

 _Vampire Attack_

 _Head Vampire_

 _A Cruel World_

 _Iruka's Courage_

 _Thunderbolt Appears_

 _Minato of Days Gone By_

 _Families Reunited_

 _Only You, Sakura_

 _Forever and Always_

 _Summer's End_

 _-There could be a few unexpected twists at the end but we'll see. It all depends on what I'm in the mood for..._

* * *

 _Vampires - Strictly speaking they DON'T exist! Neither do Time-Traveling Businessmen...Or Women...! It's all nonsense I swear! Pinkboy Naberrie._


	13. Midnight Intruder

_Madara's Labyrinth 2000 continues! With an unanticipated plot twist, or two or more. Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Twelve

 **Midnight Intruder**

Black candles blazed brilliantly in the midnight breeze as a very unexpected visitor stepped into Orochimaru's domain. The creature redirected his gaze from the enormous bay window he'd been staring out of and peered intently through the shadows.

He couldn't see anything but the glowing edges of the large steel door that had been left ajar at the other end of the attic.

Orochimaru hadn't had any visitors in nearly a week, and it was rare that Iruka or Shizune ever came to feed him at this hour, so who on earth had come to disturb him?

"Who's there; is that you Indian?"

There was no answer. Only silence followed.

"I _warn_ you," Orochimaru hissed. "You'd better show yourself. I'm not to be trifled with."

There was a bit of heedless movement before the attic door swung shut with a loud clang.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed savagely. "This is your last warning. Even if it is you Indian, I'll still kill you if you don't answer me _right now._ "

There was still no answer. Orochimaru, who was not the most patient of vampires contorted his face hideously and lunged from where he'd been resting. His peeling arms were outstretched and he bore a murderous snarl on his lips.

"Scum! I'll teach you to _mess_ with me!"

"I'm over here Orochimaru."

Orochimaru froze in his tracks and wheeled around in his chains.

"So, you've finally decided to show yourself vermin. Prepare to die."

Orochimaru's enraged eyes widened and then relaxed considerably. His rotting lips had formed something resembling a diabolical smirk.

"Well, this is unexpected. To think, the likes of _you_ would be brave enough to come and see me all by yourself. Do you have some sort of death wish boy?"

Drenched in summer moonlight and standing with his back turned to the dark ocean was Sasuke Uchiha; his long black hair and bangs fluttering majestically in the breeze.

Orochimaru was silent for a moment, as if contemplating whether of not he should still kill the intruder. That was, at least, until he saw the state the raven was in. Sasuke bore a panicked look in his eyes and his shirtless chest and shoulders were covered in fresh blood.

His interest suddenly piqued by the boy's sorry appearance, Orochimaru grinned a staggeringly evil grin and said, "So, what did you come here to talk about?"

"It's Naruto," Sasuke said somberly. He hesitated for a second or so and then went on. "I think, he might be dying. I'm not sure how, or why, but it might have something to do with the Grimoire he drank on the first night we mated."

"Sakura and Menma don't know. Neither does any of the rest of his family. He made me swear not to tell any of them a single thing. At first, it wasn't as bad. But things have gotten way worse, and that monster hunter, the one with the bogus eye is starting to get suspicious."

Orochimaru's grin widened. It was a nasty sight. "Go on then. I want to know everything."

* * *

 _What you can't see WON'T wound you. It'll END you..._


	14. The Two Vampires

_Chapter thirteen, "The Two Vampires" and chapter fourteen, "Tsunade's Remedy" have been posted. Chapter fifteen, "Sasuke's Challenge," chapter sixteen, "Sakura's Heart," and chapter seventeen, "Blood-Moon's Eve" will be up soon as well. Follow, fav, and review. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

 **The Two Vampires**

"Orochimaru – I think – that Naruto might be dying," Sasuke repeated in little more than a whisper. He had a wretched look in his eyes and it looked like his knees were set to buckle at any moment. "It all started two days ago – when me, him, Sakura and Menma were training on Tsunade's beach with Kazumi's group and the monster-hunting siblings."

"Go on then Sasuke," Orochimaru hissed. "I want to know everything."

Sasuke regarded the creature before him with a skeptical frown and said, "What will you do Orochimaru, after I've told you?"

Orochimaru's face and lips combined to form a diabolical smirk that made the hairs on Sasuke's neck stand on edge.

"I suppose I may very well decide to help you, if I feel like it, that is. Or I'll _kill_ you. It all depends on what you have to say."

Sasuke wasn't convinced. "That's not an answer I can trust. How do I know you'll keep your word? Tsunade said you killed her parents; she also said you were bad news."

Orochimaru's face fell. Sasuke had clearly touched on something that was a sore subject with him. " _That_ , my dear child," he spat. "Is ancient history."

"She also said you and her were together once, when you were still teenagers; and that she left you for Dan Kato before you married, though she didn't say…"

" _Enough,_ " Orochimaru said. He feigned anger, but there was a sad look in his eyes. "I'm warning you brat; unless you want that Naruto boy you care about so much to wither away, then you'd best…"

"Be fair then," Sasuke said sharply, his reddish-brown eyes suddenly glittering with all the determination he needed to save Naruto.

"When I brought up your past; you said it was ancient history. So level with me then. You tell me your story; and I'll tell you mine."

Orochimaru's lip curled unpleasantly, and for a minute or so, Sasuke worried the man might try and attack him again. The intangibility trick he'd picked up from Deidara and Sasori wouldn't work a second time.

But no attack came. To Sasuke's great surprise and relief, Orochimaru smiled what could almost pass for a friendly smile and asked, "Tell me one thing boy. This Naruto; why do you care so much about what happens to him? You haven't even know each-other for that long."

"Because he – said something to me someone else never had."

 _You reminded me of someone I loved one._

Orochimaru's red eyes studied him closely for a moment before he finally grumbled, "So be it."

"My book – Kabuto. The red one this time."

There was a flash of white light, similar to the one there'd been the first time Sasuke ever met Orochimaru, and a little imp with glasses appeared, holding a large red book in his puny little hands. It looked too heavy for him, but he seemed to manage nonetheless.

"Orders my Lord?"

"Turn to page 715."

"But Lord Orochimaru, that's…"

"I know. The eleventh of June."

"Are you certain you want to…"

"The boy asked to see it. So by all means, let him see it."

Sasuke had absolutely no idea what the devilish duo were talking about, but he stood his ground anyway.

"What are you two whispering about over there? No tricks Orochimaru, or you'll regret it."

Orochimaru grinned one last time and said, "Go ahead and do it Kabuto. It's not like I'm forcing him."

Kabuto the imp gave a low bow and let the book fall the floor with an obscene thud.

Then, as if by their own accord, the pages began to flip until they stopped at page 715.

Sasuke took a few steps forward, only to see that there was nothing written in the book. He raised an eyebrow.

"Orochimaru," he seethed. "I said no tricks; now stop wasting mine and Naruto's time and tell me what I need to…"

Sasuke blinked. Orochimaru and Kabuto were no longer with him and the words, _Bathory Castle Romania, June Eleventh 1402_ had appeared in squiggly cursive at the top of page 715.

He took a few more steps, this time far more cautiously, to see the image of a large black castle getting closer and closer on the page, as if threatening, by some strange phenomenon, to suck him into it.

He tried backtracking, but it was already too late. He let out a loud, terrified scream as he was hurled right into the image of the castle. Then, everything went pitch-black…

* * *

Sasuke awoke to find himself laying on a cold, hard surface. It almost felt like rock that had been refined. He stood up and took in his new surroundings. He was in a large sunlit office filled to the brim with books, unlit candelabras and enormous pictures of old dignified people he'd never seen before. He had no idea where he was, but one thing was certain: there was no way he was in Flordia anymore.

"Damn that sly bastard Orochimaru; he must've teleported me somewhere," Sasuke hissed. "Either that or I'm under some kind of deranged spell. I should've just gone to Tsunade to begin with instead of…"

Sasuke's blood ran cold as he heard the voices of two adult men drawing closer and closer to the office. There was no time to hide as the large marble doors behind him burst open, letting in a tall man with long black hair. He was accompanied by an Orochimaru who looked far too young to be the one he knew. Fortunately, neither of them seemed to notice Sasuke who was breathing heavily against a stone pillar.

"Lord Hashirama!" The young Orochimaru exclaimed. "I just finished picking out this incredible new wedding-ring for Tsunade! I got it from the old woman peddler who sells in the square, at an unbelievably fair price. She almost seemed desperate to get rid of it for some odd reason."

 _No, definitely not the Orochimaru Sasuke knew._

Hashirama Senju smiled warmly as he sat behind his desk. "I'm sure she's going to love it Orochimaru. She's in the courtyard now with Kushina and Minato if you want to go see her. Oh, and by the way, you don't have to address me as Lord anymore. You'll be a part of our family soon. "

"But I like calling you Lord Hashirama. It pleases me."

Hashirama chucked. "Why don't you go find Tsunade."

Orochimaru gave a quick bow and headed out through the tall marble doors. Sasuke, who had pretty much figured out by now that no one could see him, trailed after the man. They headed down a long spiraling staircase and through a series of brightly sunlit corridors where a number of maids and servants waved and bowed to Orochimaru until at long last, they arrived at their destination.

The Bathory Castle Courtyard resembled a beautiful enclosed garden. There were windows on all sides, green grass growing through the stone ground and no roof. Near the center of the courtyard was Tsunade. She looked far happier than Sasuke had ever seen her and she was watering an assortment of winding wildflowers. But she wasn't alone. A young man with silver hair was with her and they were giggling and hugging each-other fondly.

"T-Tsunade…?"

Tsunade and Dan Kato stopped what they'd been doing at once. Orochimaru dropped the ring he'd been carrying which shattered on a broken stone at his feet. There was a sad look in his eyes which was soon replaced by uncontrollable anger.

"Y-You two; and all this time I thought."

Angry tears were streaming down his face now.

"Orochimaru." Tsunade's tone was pleading. "P-please just wait. It's not – This isn't what it looks like."

"She's right Orochimaru," Dan said. "Just listen to us for a moment."

But the damage had been done. Orochimaru screeched with rage and sent a series of pythons hurling at his lover and rival. There were some gurgling sounds as the snakes made contact with two people; two people that, regrettably were not Tsunade or Dan.

Tsunade collapsed; screaming in distress as her mother and father fell to the ground dead. Dan had a look of sheer terror plastered on his face and he was frozen in his tracks. The realization of what he'd just done crashing down on him, Orochimaru took a few steps back, whispering small useless words of apology as a rush of bronze lightning and a series of white chains sent him hurling into the courtyard wall. Minato and Kushina had intervened too late. Now it was all over.

Sasuke was hit by a suffocating gust of wind that knocked him unconscious. Minutes later, he was waking up on the floor of the attic in Tsunade's beach-house. He returned to his feet to see a look of amused tragedy glimmering in Orochimaru's eyes. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but the man merely shook his head to silence him.

"Love is a complicated thing boy," Orochimaru mused. "Now that I've told you my story. It's time for you to tell me yours – but do it quickly boy. Naruto Uzumaki's time is running out."


	15. Tsunade's Remedy

_Sasuke's past is finally revealed; Menma and Sakura share an epic kiss; Jirayia falls down the stairs drunk; Naruto gets hit over the head; plus some other goodies too. Be sure to follow, fav and leave a review. I'm on summer break now, so this will be finished quickly. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

 **Tsunade's Remedy**

"Go on ahead then boy," Orochimaru urged. "Naruto Uzumaki's time is running out. Did you want him to die?"

Sasuke took a glance down at his blood-splattered chest. He took a deep breath and then began to speak. "I was turned into a vampire seven months ago by my Uncle Madara; right after my parents died. I never wanted to be a monster, but there wasn't anything I could do to stop it.

"Those first two weeks after I was turned were some of the shittiest moments of my life. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat people food and everything sucked really. Things got kind of better when Madara took me to his labyrinth.

"I got to be with my siblings, Sarada and Itachi again and I got to meet Kazumi and his two annoying friends, Cecilia and Sethi – Even though, well they did _kind_ of grow on me later on; and the hunter-vampires, Deidara and Sasori were cool.

"They taught me the intangibility trick I used earlier to sneak in here. But even with my new friends, it was nothing short of hell. I was with my siblings again, but we didn't start talking and hanging out together again until a long while later.

"But Sarada was always all over me, telling me _Sasuke you need to feed_ and shit like that, and Itachi was no better. As much as I hated them for not stopping Madara from turning me, it was hard to hold a grudge against the two of them. Then, when I felt like things were starting to go back to normal between the three of us, they went ahead and died…The dumbasses…"

Sasuke paused to catch his breath. He wasn't looking at Orochimaru and he didn't bother to. He couldn't care less what the creature thought about his life. He was only telling him about his past because it was part of their agreement. He was doing it to save Naruto.

"When I met Naruto, I was honestly just looking to satisfy my siblings. I never really wanted to find a lover because I never wanted to end up a monster. Now look at me now; I'm a fucking vampire for crying out loud." He paused with a grin. He had no idea but Orochimaru was smiling too; more than he had in centuries.

"You know I turned Naruto into one too the night we met; and you know what the crazy fucker did, he had sex with me and told me how badly he wanted to help me become a human again. Ihad never heard anything so damn idiotic.

"At first, I thought he was just making fun of me, but then I realized he was dead fucking serious. I couldn't believe it. How could anyone be so nuts?

"We met again after Sarada and Itachi were killed, and he told me the same thing again; he wanted to help me, even after all the trouble I'd caused him. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he meant it. You always kind of know when somebody's pulling your leg or not if you're honest with yourself, you know.

"That same night, he went ahead and told me him and his werewolf family were going to take me in until I had someplace to go. He said they didn't want to put another person out on the street, even if that person just happened to be a vampire, their mortal enemy.

"Then you know what the idiot said to me after that. He said he was attracted to me because I reminded him of someone he loved once. No one had ever said something like that to me before; and so I couldn't help falling for the stupid fool then. That's why I have to save him. Not just because I've fallen in love with him, but because he's just that good of a person.

"His family – his family are all the same. My first couple of days here, I thought there was no way vampires like me, Kazumi, Cecilia and Sethi could ever coexist with a bunch of werewolves. But, this last week – has been one of the best of my life. It's not perfect mind you." He grinned again.

"Naruto and Sakura are sex-crazed perverts; Tsunade and Kushina are hopeless drunks; Menma eggs on whatever retarded jokes Naruto happens to make; and Aunt Biwako and Uncle Hiruzen are unhinged even in their younger forms – But you know what – They're all great people, and I've grown to care for them all. Biwako and Hiruzen even make me call them Aunt and Uncle now.

"That's why tonight – even though I knew Naruto was in a lot of pain – even though he was coughing up blood, I couldn't bring myself to worry his family. Not after everything they've done for me. Not after…"

"You've said enough boy," Orochimaru told him suddenly. "I can't – take much more of this mushy stuff. Or I might just…"

Sasuke finally locked eyes with Orochimaru. He was shocked when he saw the man before him was shedding tears; real tears. For a moment Sasuke considered the fact that he might be faking it, but there was no doubt the tears streaming down his face were real. Not only that, but there was something different about Orochimaru. Sasuke couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but something about his story had changed in the man.

"Orochimaru, you…"

"This is exactly why I could never stand…Those fucking werewolves. They're just like that old codger Hashimara. They don't have a mean bone in their body; and look at me, rotting away up in this attic a fool. If only – If only I hadn't overreacted that day – then none of this would've ever – oh Tsunade – how could I be such a fool – I lost the only chance I had to be with you, and now…"

The remainer of Orochimaru's words were lost in choked sobs as he buried his face in his hands. Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, or what to say. He knew that he and Orochimaru should be enemies, but he had the strangest urge to try and comfort him somehow.

 _Damn those Uzumaki twins. They're starting to rub off on me._

After a minute or so, Orochimaru reached a shaking arm into his tattered capes and pulled out a small book titled _"The Secrets of Supernatural Healing Herbs, Elixirs and Fungi"_ by Lady Mito Senju.

"Just take it – Sasuke Uchiha – Take it and help Naruto. It's the least I can do after…"

There was a loud crashing noise as a fist came down hard on Orochimaru's chains that bound him to the attic, freeing him. A set of golden eyes were staring down at Orochimaru with a faint glimmer of compassion. It was Tsunade. For a moment, no one said anything and Sasuke and Orochimaru just stared at the woman in shock and wonder.

"It's no secret that I hate you Orochimaru," Tsunade said after a few minutes of silence. "Not only that, but it's impossible to forgive what someone like you did in a single lifetime. Still – 600 years is a long time to hold a grudge; and – I think it's a shame you never had a chance to get to know my nieces and nephews. You would like them a lot I bet, after a little while. Who knows, if vampires and werewolves can grow to care for one another, then maybe you can grow to care for others again too – as you once did – my old friend."

Orochimaru was speechless. He just gawked up at Tsunade as fresh tears began to spill from his eyes. Sasuke could hardly believe it. After everything Orochimaru had done, Tsunade was just going to forgive him and let him go like it was nothing. But she didn't wait for a response. She took her grandmother's book from Orochimaru and walked over to Sasuke. She regarded the vampire with a warm look of endearment before saying, "I've already given Naruto a cocktail of my own making to dilute some of the pain. But with this, we should have him back to his old self in no time. He'd still be a half-vampire of course, but the effects would be greatly reduced."

Still flabbergasted, Sasuke just nodded expressionlessly. Tsunade smiled and draped an arm around the boy's shoulders. The pair left the attic as the woman muttered ingredients for the potion she would need to make aloud.

"Let's see," she said. "We'll need the tooth of a vampire, the stomach of a cat, the eye of a chicken, the liver of a possum, the tongue of a bat, the horn of an imp…And Sake of course…Sake and rest are always the best remedies…"

* * *

 _Morning of Thursday July 12, 2000_

 _Tsunade's Beach-House, Destin Florida_

 _Nineteen Days until Project Blood-Moon_

The morning sunlight was already sweeping through the windows in Tsunade's kitchen as she administered her revitalizing potion to Naruto. Sasuke, Iruka, Shizune and Ton-Ton the Pig all watched in anticipation as the teenager drained every last drop from the bottle Tsunade had given him.

When he was finished drinking, Naruto lowered the bottle and wiped his lips. His eyes were closed and he was wearing a vacant expression on his face.

"Oink…?"

"Yeah Naruto," Sasuke agreed. "What the pig said. How do you feel? Way better I hope."

Naruto's bright blue eyes flashed open wide and he grinned the most mischievous smirk he'd seen the blonde make since the joke they'd played on Sakura and Ino in the parlor days earlier.

"I feel fucking incredible!" The blonde exclaimed. "Wow Auntie Tsunade, last night I thought I was seriously about to kick the bucket. Lucky you had this potion – am I right? Imagine if Mom had woken up to find me dead."

They all let out sighs of relief. Sasuke was so happy that he threw himself right at Naruto and kissed him.

"I'm glad you're alright dobe," Sasuke breathed against his lips. "I thought you were a goner."

"Thanks a lot teme," Naruto grinned. "I guess I owe _you_ one now don't I." They both laughed.

"What's that about Mom finding you dead?"

Everyone stopped in their tracks. Sasuke was so terrified that he backed up against the wall behind Shizune and Ton-Ton the Pig.

Standing in the kitchen doorway was Kushina Uzumaki, still in her pajamas and looking super psychotic. Her red hair was standing up in all the worst places and it looked like she was suffering from an ultra-bad hangover.

"O-oh it's nothing Mom," Naruto said quickly, waving her off. "We were just having – uh – a little early breakfast, that's all. Right Sasuke."

"Wait – what?" Sasuke said in alarm. "What're you asking me for? I just got out of bed _remember_."

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't help letting out a laugh, even as Kushina's eyes narrowed at the two of them, waiting for some explanation. But it didn't come, because the next moment Sakura, Ino, Menma and Jirayia all came bursting into the kitchen followed by a very sleepy looking Shikamaru. Aunt Biwako and Uncle Hiruzen were the last ones to join the commotion.

Sakura and Ino looked even more unpredictable than Kushina, and Jirayia looked as though he'd already had more than enough liquor for one day because his shins and elbows were all banged up as though he'd just fallen down the stairs.

"W-What's all the hub-bub all about this early in the morning?" asked Jirayia who seemed to be out of the loop just as much as Kushina.

But there was no time for any explaining because Sakura, Ino and Menma all charged at Naruto and hit him as hard as they could. Menma punched Naruto in the stomach, letting the air out of him and Sakura and Ino hit him over the head, knocking him clean out of the chair he was sitting in at the table. Sakura caught him in her arms right before he hit the floor.

"You dumbass!" Sakura cried before hugging her cousin as hard as she could. "How could you be so reckless?!"

"Yeah," Ino agreed, hugging Naruto as well. "What a shitty thing to do; worrying us all like that."

Once Naruto finally managed to get both girls off of him, he found Menma glaring down at him with a furious look in his eyes. The blonde almost expected his brother to slug him again, but to his amazement, his dark-haired twin just smiled and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Glad you're all right _little-brother_ ," Menma grinned. "But like I told you once before; you don't have to take everything on yourself. We're your family - no your friends. We would've all pitched-in and found a way to help you."

Kushina and Jirayia were still staring around the room thunderstruck, waiting for someone to tell them exactly what in the hell was going on so early in the morning and why they were all huddled around in the kitchen like they were.

"Can someone just tell us what the hell is going on? Has everyone in this house gone completely insane?!" Kushina demanded.

Before anyone could say anything else, Kazumi the vampire came sprinting into the room followed by Cecilia, Seth, Shisui, and Kai. Kai was holding onto his fat stomach in exhaustion as a result of the short run and Cecilia looked about as freaky as Kushina, Sakura and Ino; only a lot less angry.

They all wanted to know what all the commotion was about. But there was nothing else to be said. Naruto and Menma shot each-other an impish smirk before grabbing their lovers, Sasuke and Sakura and kissing them flat on the lips.

Kushina simply watched on in horror as her son and niece broke apart.

"I thought I told you two not to do that when I'm around!" the redhead fumed.

Sakura and Menma ignored this. After a moment or two, clumsy Iruka who was struggling to fit into another one of the extra-large hats Sakura had purchased him said, "So who wants breakfast?" And everyone laughed; the twins more hysterically than anyone.

And suddenly, as Naruto held him in his arms, Sasuke felt a warmth welling up inside of him that he'd not felt since his parents were alive.

This place was where he belonged. For a summer that was supposed to turn out so bad, it wasn't so bad after all. _For now_ anyway, because the worst was yet to come...


	16. Sasuke's Challenge

" _Sasuke's Challenge" and "Sakura's Heart," two short one-shots have now been posted. "Blood-Moon's Eve," the next chapter up will be a long one. It will basically pick up the main plot where "Red Terror" left off. So Gaara, Temari, Konkuro and Madara will all makes appearances. New vampires will also be introduced. Follow, fav and review. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

 **Sasuke's Challenge**

 _Thursday July 28, 2000_

 _Tsunade's Personal Beach, Destin Florida_

 _Three Days remaining until Project Blood-Moon_

Sasuke smiled up at the bright blue sky as he and Naruto lay on their backs in the sand that day. There were tranquil expressions on both of their faces, despite the hardships they were likely to face in the coming days.

Blood-Moon's Eve was approaching at a rapid pace, but neither of them could bring themselves to really care. They had always intended to leave the final details of their fight against Madara to the adults anyway; and now that they had Orochimaru on their side, things were bound to go far more smoothly than they would've otherwise.

"Are you – scared dobe?" Sasuke whispered as he slid on top of Naruto with a lazy grin.

"Not really – I know I probably should be – But I'm not," Naruto answered him softly.

"That's because you're stupid. I don't know how Menma dealt with it for so long."

"Exactly what is that supposed to mean teme?"

Sasuke's lips formed a playful smirk.

"It means, what it means."

Naruto gazed up at the raven for a minute.

"You bastard," he grumbled indignantly.

They both laughed and Sasuke leaned in to kiss him.

When they broke apart, Sasuke's expression was serious.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered. "I'm scared. Madara Uchiha is pure evil. He plans to sacrifice every man, woman and child in Destin for his Project Blood-Moon just so he can make himself more powerful.

"Not only that, but you're the one who is going to have to kill him in the end. You _should_ be afraid. I know I am; and I would be if I was you. I'm not sure if you're going to be able to…"

Naruto put a single tanned finger to Sasuke's lips to quiet him. Then he smiled a wide smile.

"I said I wasn't scared; not because I'm being naïve, but because I have all of you. I don't have to take everything on myself anymore. If I haven't learned that by now, then there's no hope for me at all."

Thrown-off by this response of Naruto's, Sasuke fell silent; and for a few moments, they didn't say anything. Then Sasuke began to smirk and said, "So I've got another challenge for you."

"Ugh," Naruto groaned. "Not more motorbikes; I told you those things are dangerous as hell."

"You've been doing fine for the last week. You even beat Kazumi. Give it one more go."

Naruto didn't say anything for a minute or so, and then Sasuke smirked again.

"We can race on the cliff by the overpass this time. That'll really piss off old Sheriff Homura and Officer Koharu."

"Sasuke no – We could get ourselves arrested. That last time Kai drove backwards on the road, he took out three mailboxes and a fire hydrant. They told us it was our last warning."

"Well that's just great," Sasuke sighed. "Now you're starting to sound like Menma."

Before Naruto could respond, a familiar voice behind them said, "Who wants ice-cream?'

Naruto's mouth dropped. Orochimaru was striding cheerfully towards them across the beach carrying a large bowl of vanilla ice-cream.

He was wearing a long white poncho and his long dark hair was pulled back behind his head in a neat pony-tail.

Kabuto the imp was at his side, holding up a bowl of strawberry ice-cream that looked way to heavy for him.

Still, he seemed to manage anyway.

"We have strawberry and vanilla," Orochimaru exclaimed excitedly. "So which one of you boys wants which?"

Naruto, who'd still not gotten used to Orochimaru hanging around and was still thrown-off by his drastic change in personality, just looked at Sasuke who was grinning broadly.

"Awesome Orochimaru," Sasuke said graciously. "I'll take the strawberry."

"So…What did you say you said to him again?" Naruto muttered; and they both laughed.

Menma, who'd been watching from the enclosed patio with Sakura made an annoyed huff.

"Come on Menma," Sakura said soothingly. "It's not that bad. How long are you going to hold a grudge against Orochimaru? Him and Kabuto have been trying so hard the last couple of weeks to fit in with the rest of us. If Kazumi and the other vampires can prove themselves, then…"

"That's not the same thing," Menma said childishly. "You weren't there the night he almost took mine and Naruto's heads off. I still don't trust him."

Sakura sighed in exasperation. "Come on Menma. Let's go out to the gazebo. You can tell me about how your werewolf training is going with Uncle Hiruzen. Maybe later we can play Zelda again for a little while, if the adults don't need us for anything."

Menma didn't say anything else. He took Sakura by the hand and they went out through the side door of the patio.


	17. Sakura's Heart

_Chapter seventeen "Blood-Moon's Eve" will be up soon. The fight in the later chapters will be far more gory and scary than it was in the first story. It will also last a lot longer. Be sure to follow, fav and leave a review. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

 **Sakura's Heart**

The sun was already setting, tingeing the glittering emerald of the ocean deep orange and red as Sakura and Menma sat in the gazebo that evening.

Sakura was resting on Menma's lap and he was running his fingers through her long blonde hair that had very little pink left to it. It'd been several weeks since she'd dyed it.

"I like your hair a lot better like this Sakura," Menma murmured against the girl's ear. "It's hot."

"Thanks," Sakura replied quickly; but she wasn't really listening. There was something else on her mind that had been eating at her for days.

"You want to shower again later? Iruka's been bitching about the water bill all month, but your Mom doesn't seem to care. She told him to leave us alone about it."

Sakura didn't seem to have heard him. She looked as though she was spacing out.

"Sakura? Hey – Are you alright?"

"Well…"

"What is it?" He asked gently. "You can tell me."

"I'm worried Menma. I have been for a while now."

"Worried; you mean about the fight? You don't need to stress about that. I'd never let anything happen to you." He squeezed her tighter.

"And besides – Madara has no idea there are so many of us. He won't be expecting Orochimaru and the monster-hunting siblings. Plus I doubt he knows anything about Kazumi and the others coming to stay with us. It'll all be…"

Sakura cut him off. "You still don't get it do you?!" She shouted suddenly. "This isn't about the fight!"

She shoved Menma away from her and got to her feet. She was gazing out at the ocean when Menma walked up from behind her.

"Sakura," he said after a minute or so. "What's bothering you?"

There were angry tears in Sakura's blue eyes when she turned to face Menma.

"I'm worried – about us. I mean; we're cousins aren't we? What happens to us now? My Mom and your brother might be okay with it, but we can't exactly have a normal relationship out in the open can we?

"Just look at how your Mom's been acting around us. She can't stand the sight of us spending time together, and if other people found out – what would they – Menma what would they…"

Menma's face was only inches away from hers now. "Sakura," he breathed softly. "You're being stupid. Stop it."

"But Menma…"

He put a finger to her lips as Naruto had done to Sasuke earlier that day.

"No buts," he said with a faint grin. "There's nothing unusual about two people being in love. If either of us really cared about what my Mom or anyone else might think, than we would never have confessed our feelings to each-other.

"This is the choice we made, so there's no going back now."

"Menma, I never said I don't want to be with you; all I'm saying is…"

"Let's go upstairs," Menma murmured with a smirk. "I was starting to get _the urge_ anyway – if you know what I mean."

"Menma…"

Menma was already leading her out of the gazebo and across the beach. She could've stopped him there, but she didn't. He was right; it was the choice they'd made back then.

If Sakura had really cared what anyone else thought, then she would never have confessed her feelings. There was no going back now.

* * *

"Menma; do you think our Dads and cousin Nawaki are ever coming back? They've been gone a long time," Sakura whispered after she and Menma were done in the shower.

The two of them were resting along her bedspread; hair still wet from the shower.

The light from the late night moon made the water left on their bare skin glisten slightly.

Menma thought it made Sakura look even prettier than she usually was.

"I honestly don't know Sakura. I'm just as much in the dark as you are. But I really hope so. Naruto hasn't been the same – _since Dad left_."

* * *

"T-That," Naruto panted as he, Sasuke and the other vampires rested by their motorbikes at the edge of the cliff. "Is the last time – we ever do that."

"Yeah man," Kai agreed in his usual retarded voice. "Them cops almost got us this time."

Sasuke draped an arm around Naruto's shoulders playfully and they all laughed.

* * *

Later that night, Tsunade and Kushina were in the parlor scratching lottery tickets and drinking Sake while Aunt Biwako and Uncle Hiruzen smoked and played cards at one of the small tables.

Jirayia was passed out drunk in an armchair in the corner of the room; Ino and Cecilia were playing Final Fantasy in the patio; and Shikamaru was in the sitting-room by himself.

He was taking notes and reading a bunch of boring books titled, "Calculus II for Geniuses," "How to Make it at Harvard and Yale," and "Uncool Dudes who Gained Power."

Orochimaru and Kabuto were in the kitchen, reading breakfast recipes for the next day. They'd done such a good job cooking lately, that Tsunade had given them Iruka's kitchen duties for a while.

No one really complained about that. Sakura was particularly pleased. Her only misgiving was she wouldn't be able to laugh at all the awful hats she bought him anymore.

Shizune, who'd gone on another one of her tangents about Tsunade and Kushina drinking and gambling away the rent money had been sent to the gas station to buy even more liquor and scratch-offs.

Tsunade and Kushina looked and stopped what they were doing when Iruka emerged in the parlor doorway, looking timid and incompetent as usual.

"My Lady," the man said. "There's a man here to see you."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Her face relaxed when she saw the middle-aged man with red hair making his way past Iruka.

"Raja?"

"It's been a long time Princess Tsunade. Could you spare a few minutes to talk?"


	18. Intermission

_I was going to post this intermission a bit earlier; but now felt like the right time. More chapters will be posted soon. Follow, Fav and Review. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

 **Intermission**

 _Sunday July 29, 2000_

 _Highland-Forest Park Wisconsin_

 _Two Days Until Project Blood-Moon_

Konohamaru Sarutobi yawned boisterously and took a swig from his thermos filled with mountain dew before joining his sister Kurenai and their father Asuma on their hike.

Asuma had forbidden the boy from drinking anymore soda after the sugar-high he'd been on the previous night; but Konohamaru had still managed to sneak a little of his stash into his bag while helping pack up the campsite.

 _Helping pack up the campsite._

The mere notion of it made Kononohamaru grin.

This was the last day he'd be spending in Wisconsin.

Tomorrow, he'd be on his way to Destin, Florida to meet up with his grandparents.

It'd been two years since the boy had been away from his home state; so the thought of hanging out with Naruto and Menma again made him ecstatic.

He'd done his best to hide his glee when he learned they'd be cutting their trip short to visit their relatives in Florida; but he'd been bursting at the seems.

It couldn't be helped.

He'd missed Naruto and Menma.

Even Sakura could be sort of cool when she was in the _right mood_.

Kurenai on the other hand, was having no part of it. She'd never gotten along with her cousins, and was going to do anything she could to delay the trip.

"This is so not fair Dad," the teenage girl whined as they made they way up the mountainside. "I don't want to go to Florida.

"Aunt Tsunade is a gambling drunk and Naruto and Sakura are perverts.

"I heard Sakura even tried to shower with Menma once, which is disgusting; considering they're cousins.

"Not to mention, Grandma and Grandpa are unhinged lunatics."

Konohamaru's lip curled. He hated when Kurenai talked smack about their grandparents.

"I mean seriously Dad," the girl rambled on. "I know Grandpa is getting old, but he has no respect for Grandma at all.

"He always mumbles in his sleep about all the times he cheated on her when he was in the navy and how great it was.

"Hasn't Grandma ever heard of feminism? She should've divorced him years ago."

Konohamaru wanted to slap the taste out of his sister's mouth; he didn't care if she was a girl.

But their Dad intervened just in the nick of time.

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge them Kurenai," Asuma said, putting out a cigarette. "My parents; are easily misunderstood."

"Misunderstood? What does that mean?"

"Just that. When you're older - you'll understand."

"Yeah right; I'll never get old people, or how they survived without feminism."

"What's that; an illness?" Konohamaru asked. He was sick of his sister's nonsense.

"What'd you say little shit?"

"You heard me. So do something about it."

"Konohamaru, you little..."

"That's enough you two.

"Kurenai, I already told your aunt we're coming; so stop whining already."

Kurenai let out an annoyed huff and slid on her headset.

It would be a long end of summer for her; but Konohamaru's fun was only beginning.

* * *

 _Konahamaru won't make his appearance until almost the end of the story, but he'll show up at just the right moment. You'll know what I had in mind when you see it._


	19. Blood-Moon's Eve

_Chapter seventeen, "Blood-Moon's Eve" has now been posted. Be sure to follow, fav and leave a review. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

 **Blood-Moon's Eve**

 _Monday July 30, 2000_

 _Raja's Comic Book Store, Destin Florida_

 _One Day Remaining until Project Blood-Moon_

"So Temari; it looks like you and your brothers are going to have your hands full tomorrow night. I'd love to tag along like I used to; but I'm not as young as I used to be."

Temari had filled her backpack to the brim with wooden and metal stakes, artichoke garlic and tiny vials of holy water. It was overkill, but it was better safe than sorry.

The girl regarded her aging uncle with a warm smile and said, "You don't ever need to feel sorry about that Uncle Ebizo. Besides, you taught us well.

"We've gone up against Cattle Mutilators, Zombies, Gremlins and Ghouls; not to mention Elvis and the Loch-Ness Monster.

"There's nothing the three of us can't handle. Vampires are our specialty."

She sharpened one last stake and grinned as she slid it into her bag.

"I know you can," Ebizo said assuredly. "But I'll still worry about you.

"Have your phoenix send me a message as soon as you've finished."

She slid her backpack over her shoulders.

"Don't worry; we always do."

"Oh, and Temari."

She stopped in the doorway.

"What is it?"

"Keep an eye on Gaara for me. He's not been the same since Yashamaru was killed; and you know how he tends to get carried away on jobs."

"Don't worry Uncle Ebizo, I will; Konkuro and I both. Make sure you keep an eye on my birds until I get back, but be careful. The owls bite."

" _The owls bite huh_ ," the old man muttered once his niece was out of earshot. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

* * *

"You guys all set to go?" Temari asked her brothers as she stepped onto the boardwalk. "We've got ourselves a whopper of a job this time."

"All set here Temari," Konkuro said with a smile and a thumbs up. Gaara simply nodded in agreement. He had a vacant expression on his face.

Temari held her tongue. Gaara was the strongest and the cleverest of the three of them; that hadn't changed.

But there was no ruling out the possibility that he could lose control while fighting vampires.

 _Dammit,_ the girl thought. _This is exactly what Dad was so worried about last night._

* * *

 _"It's a pleasure to see you both again," Raja said, taking a seat at the table with Tsunade and Kushina. "Neither of you have aged a day since I last saw you ten years ago."_

 _"You don't look so bad yourself Raja. You're a bit tanned though. It seems like the Varcolac Council hasn't stopped sending you after rogue vampires in the Mediterranean."_

 _"You have no idea Tsunade. My last job, I almost got my head taken off by a rogue vampire called Frederick the Chameleon. He'd disguised himself as a hot female tourist."_

 _"I imagine he regretted that," Tsunade mused with a smile. "Would you like some Sake? My caretaker is bringing us more; she should be back any minute now."_

 _"I'd love to Tsunade; but I'm afraid I don't have the time tonight, so let me get straight to it. It's about my son, Gaara."_

 _"You mean the quiet one in the poncho?" Tsunade asked casually. "What about him? He's a bit strange, but he seems competent enough."_

 _Iruka who was standing in the corner looking timid shivered at the word competent. Tsunade had never once called him that. It was usually the opposite._

 _"That he is," Raja grinned. "He's definitely my son. The only problem is he sometimes loses control when he goes on tough jobs. It hasn't happened for some time but,_

 _"If the need should ever arise." He slid a small sheet of paper with a violet pentagram on it across the table. "Use this. I imprinted one just like it on my daughter's hand._

 _"Just hope, that you'll never have to use it. When Gaara loses control he forgets who he is and rampages. It's sort of like how the werewolves were before - well you know."_

* * *

Temari sighed softly as she glanced down at the violet pentagram spell that was inscribed into the inside of her palm.

Hopefully, she would never have to use it.

"Temari?" Konkuro asked. "What's wrong? I thought we were heading to Tsunade's beach-house now."

Temari came to her senses. "Oh - It's nothing Konkuro. Let's get going. It's rude to keep clients waiting."

Konkuro stared at her for a moment and started walking down the boardwalk.

Gaara regarded her briefly with narrowed eyes but then trailed after his brother.

 _What would you do Yashamaru?_ Temari wondered. _How would you handle Gaara?_

* * *

 _"Alright, you three," Yashamaru said, measuring a long glowing stake. "This instrument here is perhaps the most important weapon in a monster-hunter's arsenal; the lancer._

 _"It can be used against vampires and ghouls; but Gremlins especially done like them. Just follow my lead, and we'll get through this job like we always do."_

 _Three young children; Temari, Konkuro and Gaara all took one. But Gaara had an apprehensive look in his eyes, like he was afraid for some reason._

 _"What's the matter Gaara?" Yashamaru asked his cousin kindly. "Are you not feeling up to Gremlin hunting?"_

 _"No - It's not that Yashamaru. It's just, what if I'm not strong enough? What if I die?"_

 _Yashamaru ruffled the boy's hair and smiled._

 _"Don't you worry Gaara; I'd never let anything happen to you."_

 _..._

 _"W-we did it Yashamaru," Gaara exclaimed._

 _"You see Gaara, I told you it would be alright. Gremlins aren't the smartest of creatures._

 _"When you're older, we'll go up against the bigger ones down south."_

 _..._

 _"Yashamaru, behind you!" yelled a much older version of Gaara; but he was too late._

 _He watched on in terror as his beloved older cousin was ripped to shreds by vicious Gremlins._

* * *

 _Menma ran his fingers along Sakura's back, which was still saturated from the shower._

 _Both of them were wearing tranquil expressions, but it still looked like something was bothering Sakura._

 _"Sakura?" Menma asked. "What is it? Is something else still bothering you?_

 _"Even after all that?" He added with a faint smirk; pleased with himself._

 _"N-No," the blonde girl stuttered, blushing in the moonlight._

 _"I was just thinking about our Dads; well my Dad really, and cousin Nawaki."_

 _Menma had known it would only be a matter of time before Sakura brought up their Dads._

 _Her father, Dan Kato and her cousin Nawaki had been missing about as long as Minato._

 _"They've been gone a long time. Do you think they'll ever come back?"_

 _"I hope so Sakura. Naruto hasn't been the same since Dad left."_

 _Sakura nodded understandingly. She loved Naruto and Menma._

 _"Are you two okay? Naruto seemed fine when he got here but..."_

 _"Naruto's always been the stronger of the two of us._

 _"He doesn't like anyone else to worry about him;_

 _"But I'm his twin afterall. I understand him better than anyone."_

* * *

Sun was shining through Sakura's bedroom windows that morning while Menma watched her get dressed.

When she was finished, she was dressed in a lilac top, thigh-high jean shorts; and her hair was tied back in a pony-tail.

"Someone looks cute this morning," Menma told her mischievously. "Are you going to help us fight vampires in that?"

Sakura gave him a flirty huff that fluttered the bangs at the top of her head.

Then she said, "We're not fighting vampires today you dummy.

"We're only meeting Gaara, Temari and Konkuro again to go over our battle strategy.

"Uncle Hiruzen and Aunt Biwako have decided to finally reveal their true forms today."

"Really - That kind of sucks; It's been funny watching them in their elderly forms; cracking on Konkuro."

"Ugh," Sakura said. "They're mouthy enough even when they aren't in those forms. I can't wait until they go back to Wisconsin.

"The only bad thing about that is Ino and Shikamaru will eventually be leaving too when this is all over."

* * *

 _"You and your sister have really grown while you've been staying here," Tsunade told Shikamaru outside the palor. "Temari and Konkuro say your training is going well._

 _"It's a shame neither of you inherited our bloodline's powers; it seems like Sakura is the same. But still, I'm sure your grandparents are proud of you both."_

 _"Erm - Thanks Aunt Tsunade," Shikamaru said awkwardly. "But to be honest with you, this stuff has all been a giant drag for me and Ino. We'll be happy when we're home."_

 _Tsunade and Shikamaru both laughed, and then she said, "That's certainly understandable. This kind of a life isn't for everybody. My own grandmother wasn't cut out for it."_

 _"Really - You mean old lady Mito; the werewolf grandma Biwako said defeated the vampire Princess Bathory all by herself."_

 _"That's right; she was more terrified than anyone when she awakened her lycanthrope blood. She was seventeen then,_

 _"So maybe you and your sister will awaken your powers later as well. Uncle Dan and I were always hopeful for Sakura."_

* * *

"Shikamaru; what's wrong?" Ino asked him before going downstairs for breakfast that day. "You look like you haven't slept at all."

"It's nothing really. I've just been thinking about something Aunt Tsunade said to me before I came up for bed last night."

"Oh yeah; what's that?" She asked skeptically. "Not something else about gambling I hope."

"No - actually, she was being serious for a change. She told me there's still a possibility we could both be werewolves."

Ino was unable to hide the shock and alarm from her face. "That's impossible; Dad said only Konohamaru inherited his powers."

"That's what I thought too; until Menma awakened his powers at the last second. Then there's Lady Mito, our great grandmother."

"You mean the werewolf who defeated Cynthia Bathory with a single blow?"

"That's right; she awakened her powers when she was seventeen."

"But that's only a few months older than we are now."

"I know. That's why this unnerves me so much."

"You shouldn't worry so much," Ino told him dismissively. "Kurenai never awakened her powers. Neither did Sakura, and she's our family's heir."

"You're probably right," Shikamaru said, not wanting to discuss the matter any further. But still, he wasn't convinced. The whole thing was a drag.

* * *

 _"Well Naruto," Sasuke whispered to him beneath the sheets. "Tomorrow is almost the big day; Blood Moon's Eve."_

 _Naruto snuggled closer to the raven and said, "I'm worried about my Mom Sasuke."_

 _"Your Mom?" Sasuke murmured. He ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. "Is she okay?"_

 _"There's nothing major wrong with her. But I know she misses my Dad. Menma walked in on her crying last night."_

 _He smiled as if something had suddenly amused him. "She denied it totally of course and said if either of us ever came into her room again without knocking, she'd bust our heads."_

 _Sasuke nodded understandingly as Menma had for Sakura and hugged Naruto closer to his chest. Af_ _ter a minute or so of silence, the Raven asked, "Hey Naruto?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"You still haven't told me who I remind you of. You've been promising me for weeks but you still haven't told me."_

 _No answer._

 _Little idiot, Sasuke thought. He's already sleep. What a laid back guy._

* * *

As the late afternoon drew near, Uncle Hiruzen was standing on the front porch in his true form, awaiting the arrival of the monster-hunting siblings.

Aunt Biwako was beside him, smoking a pipe with a look of concern in her golden eyes. "Hiruzen dear; what's wrong?"

It took Hiruzen a moment to answer. "It's nothing really dear. I just - have this feeling. Like we've missed something."

"You - don't think there could be a traitor among us do you? We've been watching everyone's behavior so closely.

"Even our grandchildren and nephews. We've suspected everyone."

Hiruzen turned to his wife with an admiring smirk.

"My lovely wife - perceptive as always."

He pulled the woman against him and held her close. Then something terrible occurred to him. _The blood on her wrist that night._

 _..._

 _No, it couldn't be; could it. Anything but that. I suppose she does resemble her a bit doesn't she. That servant woman - Princess Bathory._

* * *

Konan's elegant black capes swept the ground of the atrium as she stepped aside to allow her master to pass.

"Welcome back from your special assignment Lord Madara; Our Lady Bathory will see you now."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading Chapter Seventeen, "Blood-Moon's Eve." You will enjoy the next few chapters. Pinkboy Naberrie._


	20. Naruto and Menma

_Chapter eighteen, "Naruto and Menma" has now been posted. I've made revisions to improve structure, dialogue and readability. Follow, Fav, Review and Enjoy. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

 **Naruto and Menma**

"So; Sasori my man," Deidara mused offhandedly; playing with a yellow strand of his own hair. "I heard Lord Madara is back from his assignment.

"Word from Nagato is that our head vampire has come to see him. That chick always gives me the creeps."

Deidara was laying on his back on the face of his coffin with his head resting on his hands.

His boyfriend Sasori; a tall, slender vampire with striking red hair was at his work-desk with his back turned to him.

He was working on a new kind of puppet that could drain a victim of its blood, guts and internal organs ten times faster than your average vampire.

"Em; and so what?" Sasori mumbled; a bored look on his face. "Who cares what those two are up to? As long as I'm allowed to use my art as I please; I don't give a crap.

"They could burn all of Florida to the ground; and I wouldn't bat an eyelash - so long as it doesn't effect me."

"But Sasori," Deidara said. "Doesn't it bother you at all that Sasuke is missing? If what we heard is true, then Madara wasted Sarada and Itachi while trying to kill Sasuke."

"What's your point Deidara? You said it yourself the night we were in the atrium with Nagato and Yahiko; Sarada and Itachi were traitors to our coven."

Deidara sat up and said, "maybe; but when you think about it, you can't blame them. They were just protecting their little brother.

"Not only that; but Sasuke's our friend. Should we really be sitting here doing nothing? It seems so wrong."

"So; what do you suggest we do?" Sasori asked. "Should we go rogue like Kazumi and the others did? No one knows if they're even still alive."

"No; I won't go rogue as long as _she's_ is around, but it's just - what if Sasuke and the others _are_ still alive? He's only a teenager afterall;

"Sasori, don't you care about Sasuke? I know you do, yeah?"

Sasori stopped what he was doing and sighed; he turned to face Deidara.

"Of course I care about Sasuke. He's like a little brother to us. But Deidara, we have to face reality; the odds aren't exactly in our favor.

"If Sarada and Itachi were still alive, we might be able to defeat Madara and Konan, but not Princess Bathory; she's too powerful, even as she is now.

"She's so evil that she killed two of her owns sons to settle a power struggle. Not only that, but I've heard she's damaged."

"Damaged; what do you mean by that un?"

"She's not stable. She wants revenge against the descendants of Mito Senju; and she's willing to do anything, even defy the Varcolac Council to get it."

* * *

"I have returned Mother," Madara said, kneeling before the same mysterious hooded figure who'd saved his life the night Sarada and Itachi injured him.

"So I see," the woman beneath the hood replied. "Konan says you took a battalion with you to Romania. You've always been efficient.

"It's one of the reasons I've let you live so long; that and your loyalty. You never tried to usurp me as your aunt and brothers did.

"I saved my sister's life when she was dying as a girl. I couldn't believe that she'd organized a cue against me; the ungrateful leech."

Madara's lip curled and a flicker of anger flashed in his eyes. It was fleeting though however, because his mother didn't sense it.

She was standing with her back to him. Her gaze was fixated on the animal asleep in her arms.

"Have you done as I've asked my loyal son? Have you been to the grave of the first werewolf?"

He almost faltered; _almost_. But he continued anyway. "I have - Mother."

She seemed to notice the change in his voice, but said nothing of it. " _And_?"

Madara hesitated for a moment and then said, "Forgive me, but it seems the werewolves outfoxed us; they beat us to his remains."

"What's that? What did you just say to me?" The hooded woman hissed. The edges of her capes had begun to flutter malevolently.

Madara seemed to forsee danger coming because he returned to his feet and took a few cautious steps back towards the door.

He was too late. The woman let loose a terrible screech that frightened the sleeping animal in her arms to the floor.

"M-Mother Bathory; please - you...D-don't need to do this..."

Madara's tone was pleading; bit all for naught. A wind current swept the air that knocked him off his feet.

"You're of no further use to me," the woman said; and a stake appeared in her hand. "I don't excuse incompetence."

"P-please Mother; listen. The Princess Tsunade and her freak sister have powerful allies. They're not on their own.

"That snake charmer of theirs has books from the Library of Alexandria. He must've known your secret. He must've told them."

The woman stopped in her tracks and her stake vanished. Still, she was glaring down at Madara with contempt.

"You have one last chance," she grumbled. "If you fail me during the full-moon; your death will be excruciating."

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, Minato Namikaze and his companions; Dan Kato and Nawaki Senju were hiking through the forest in the moonlight.

Minato stopped when a gust of wind swept through the trees overhead. It was faint; but he was sure he'd felt it somewhere before - long ago.

Nawaki looked around; concerned. When nothing happened he said, "Uncle Minato; what is it? Why are we stopping?"

"Minato," Dan chimed in. He was wearing a serious expression. "What is it?"

Minato was silent for a minute or so as the leaves above them stilled. Then he said, "There isn't much time left. We need to keep moving."

 _I'd been worried she was involved in this ever since that incident with Kurama. So that abomination is still alive is she? Princess Bathory._

* * *

 _"Sai," Naruto said quietly. "When we met; you told me I reminded you of someone you loved once. But you never told me who that person was."_

 _Sai leaned closer to his boyfriend on the sofa they were on. "I don't know how this is going to sound; but you're a lot like my brother, Shin."_

 _Naruto pulled back; shocked. "I didn't know you had a brother Sai. We've been together six months now. Why didn't you introduce us?"_

 _Sai shifted his gaze to the Uzumaki living room carpet and said, "Don't misunderstand. I don't have a brother Naruto. I had a brother."_

 _Naruto considered this for a moment before a look of sad understand formed on his face._

 _"Oh Sai, I'm sorry," he said, hugging the other boy tightly. He almost regretted asking._

 _It made sense now. The reason Sai had never wanted to say who Naruto reminded him of was because he was no longer with him._

 _When the pair broke apart, Naruto was surprised to find Sai smiling at him._

 _"It's okay Naruto. It's not so bad anymore. I have you now."_

 _There was nothing more to be said. The two laced their fingers together and kissed._

 _They were interrupted when Menma entered the room making immature gagging noises and playing with a blue yo-yo._

 _He was wearing his Grand Rapids Christian School Uniform; a red polo shirt, black slacks and a long tie._

 _Their mother Kushina often said Menma's uniform made him look like a gentleman; but Naruto thought he looked like a fool._

 _He and Sai would always make jokes about it when he wasn't around. Or rather, Naruto made jokes and Sai laughed at whatever he said._

 _The only other person besides Kushina who liked Menma's uniform was their cousin Sakura who lived in Beverly Hills with her rich parents._

 _Every year during the Christmas holidays, Sakura would try and make moves on Menma, but the boy wouldn't give her the time of day._

 _"Ick," Menma said; disgusted. "If you two are going to do nasty shit like that, can't you go to Sai's house? You're such a fagot Naruto."_

 _A hurt look flashed in Naruto's eyes and he fired up. "You asshole Menma! Why don't you come over here and say that to my face?!"_

 _"Why; so you can stick your tongue down my throat? I'm not into that sort of thing, thank you. I'm a gentleman."_

 _"You're such a dick Menma! Sometimes I can't believe we're twins; how can we be related but feel so differently?"_

 _"Calm down Naruto," Sai whispered. "Menma's behavior is nothing new. There's no reason to get so worked up."_

 _Naruto wasn't listening. He was glowering aggressively at his brother who had a look of smug superiority on his face._

 _"Fine - then don't listen to me Naruto," Menma said. "Soon you'll be just like that pervert Sakura._

 _"Keep doing shit like that and there's no doubt where you'll go when you die."_

 _Naruto shot right past Sai and grabbed Menma by the front of his shirt._

 _"You make me so sick Menma! What gives you the right to label people?!_

 _"I don't care what you think of me; but I'm not going to let you talk shit about Sakura!"_

 _Hearing the commotion, Minato Namikaze rounded the corner and saw the position his sons were in._

 _"Hey, lets try and bring it down a little bit boys. I'm sure there's some way we can work this out."_

 _Naruto slapped the man's hand away and glared at Menma who was still wearing a smug expression._

 _"Naruto wait," Sai warned him. "It's not worth it. Let's go to my aunt's house for a while and cool off."_

 _Naruto didn't seem to have heard him because he tightened his grip on Menma's shirt._

 _"You know how Sakura feels; but you disrespect her anyway like she's trash."_

 _"Anything else?" Menma asked with a nasty smirk. There was no reasoning with him._

 _"Yeah, stop thinking your better than other people, because you're just like the rest of us."_

 _"No Naruto; I'm not like you and Sai. I'm not a fagot."_

 _"Menma!" Minato scolded. "What did I tell you about using that word?"_

 _Menma shrugged and Naruto let him go. "I hate you," Naruto seethed, and he left the house with Sai._

* * *

 _Months later, Naruto was on his bed playing his Playstation. His hands were shaking and tears were falling from his eyes._

 _He looked up when his door opened. The person didn't bother knocking; they just walked in. When Naruto saw who it was, he looked away._

 _It was Menma; still wearing his uniform and holding his book-bag. He was wearing a concerned expression on his face and his tie was undone._

 _"I gust finished talking to Mom and Dad," he said softly. "They told me to give you space; but I came upstairs anyway._

 _Naruto ignored him, so he set down his bag and approached his bed. "I heard about Sai; so I just wanted to be sure you were okay."_

 _Naruto turned to Menma; shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His brother hadn't been nice to him since they were kids. So why now?_

 _"I was never any good at video games," Menma said, casting aside his tie and taking the other PlayStation controller. "That's why I never played them."_

 _Naruto felt like he was going nuts. His brother had always told him video games were immoral and stupid. He'd also said he would never play them._

 _Naruto and Menma played video games until after midnight. Menma had no idea what he was doing at first, but he got the hang of it after a while._

 _They had such a great time that they didn't notice when their parents came upstairs to check on them. It was after 1 a.m. when they stopped._

 _"You know; that was actually fun," Menma admitted with a guilty grin. "But I don't really think it was my style. I think I'll give Final Fantasy a try."_

 _They both laughed and Menma hit his brother on the shoudler playfully. From that moment on, Naruto and Menma were friends._

* * *

 _Tuesday July 31st, 2000_

 _Tsunade's Beach-House, Destin Florida_

 _Early Morning of Project Blood-Moon_

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror on the wall of the bedroom he shared with Sasuke. He was wearing a black Guns N' Roses t-shirt with a matching headband.

The moment had finally come for him and his family to take on Madara Uchiha and his hordes of vampires; so he wanted to do it in style.

He turned when Menma entered the room wearing a red, white and blue jacket and a white headband. It made Naruto smirk.

"Hey Menma, I thought you told me you'd never wear a headband," Naruto teased.

"I guess I had a change of heart," Menma replied. "It wouldn't be the first time would it?"

"Besides, we could be toast tonight. So if I'm going to wear one; it's now or never right."

"Was that the logic you had when you decided to return Sakura's feelings?"

Menma rolled his eyes and both of them laughed.

They stopped when they heard Sasuke, Sakura and Ino in the hallway outside.

A panting Shikamaru was tailing close behind them.

"We already checked that room Sasuke."

"Then maybe they're in your room Sakura."

"Why the hell would they be in my room?"

"Sasuke, Sakura wait; they're in here!" Ino called, skidding to a halt in front of Naruto and Sasuke's room.

All three of them were ecstatic and wearing wide grins on their faces. Even grumpy Shikamaru was grinning.

Naruto and Menma exchanged curious glances. "What's up you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Are aunt Biwako and uncle Hiruzen telling crazy stories about the old days again?"

"Just come and see it for yourselves."

"Yeah, you two won't believe it until you see it. It's amazing!"

Sakura grabbed Menma and Sasuke and Ino grabbed Naruto before dragging them through the hall and down the stairs.

The two brothers were in for the surprise of a lifetime.

* * *

 _The Library of Alexandria DOESN'T exist! No seriously; it doesn't. They burned it straight to the ground. Luckily, all the books were conveniently checked out at the time._


	21. Hiruzen's Gamble

_Chapter nineteen, "Hiruzen's Gamble" has been posted. I have made a few small revisions to it to improve readability. Follow, Fav, Review and Enjoy. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

 **Hiruzen's Gamble**

Naruto and Menma's mouths dropped the moment they burst into the kitchen. Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru who were behind them were laughing and holding their sides.

Sakura and Ino looked like they were going to suffocate; Sasuke had buried his face in his hands; and Shikamaru, who'd not laughed so much since childhood looked like an entirely different person.

Unable to believe his eyes, Naruto simply stammered "w-what?" Menma just mouthed the words, "no fucking way."

Sakura, who'd regained her composure and was smiling said, "we told you it was something you'd have to see to believe."

"Good-morning everyone!" Orochimaru chirped; he was wearing a long white apron with a smiley face on it. "Glad you finally made it!"

Naruto's blue eyes met Menma's gold for a split second before they fell into a laughing fit; the kitchen had been completely redone. There was no telling how their aunt would react when she saw it.

The eerie black cabinets had been painted bright yellow; the floor had been polished; and the black cats going in and out of the kitchen were all wearing pink ribbons around their necks. Menma thought this was an improvement; but he knew his aunt was bound to disagree.

Standing on the kitchen table, atop mountains of ravishing looking breakfast foods was Orochimaru and Kabuto. Orochimaru was grinning and his imp was stomping his little gray feet proudly. It looked as though they'd been cooking straight through the night.

"Everything looks great Orochimaru," Naruto said, eyeing a tall stack of bacon; his twin nodded in silent agreement. They were both still taking in the sight.

Everyone got quiet when Tsunade entered the room. She took one look at her kitchen and turned to leave, mumbling to herself about how some people were better off when they were in chains.

Shizune and Iruka were the next ones in the kitchen; but just like their master, they took one glance at it and walked out. The twins thought this had more to do with jealously than anything else, but they didn't say anything.

Seconds later, Kushina entered the kitchen; her reaction was the same. She frowned at the mounds of food on the table and left, cussing under her breath about how her sister's house was a bad influence on her sons.

Uncle Hiruzen was the last one in. He was dressed in hunting gear; a camouflage shirt and pants lined with tiny vials of holy water. He was all ready for the coming night. He smiled when he saw Orochimaru and Kabuto's cooking and said, "everything looks delicious boys. Keep up the good work." And he gave them a thumbs up.

Naruto and Menma frowned. Hiruzen never went anywhere without Biwako. "Uncle Hiruzen; where's Aunt Biwako?" Naruto asked. "Yeah," his brother said. "Why isn't she with you?"

Hiruzen just smiled again and said, "oh, that woman; don't worry about her boys. There's a few things she wanted to finish up with Kazumi and the monster-hunting siblings; so i figured I'd come and have breakfast with you kids. Besides, she eats a lot less than I do; she says she's watching her weight; whatever that means."

Ino rolled her eyes at her grandfather's bad joke. Naruto on the other hand said, "Konkuro's here?" Sakura cut in "And Temari? We didn't think they'd be here this early."

Hiruzen raised a hand to calm his nephew and niece. "We have a major fight ahead of us; one that could very well determine the fate of the entire world. But don't you kids worry about that. If we were to interfere as things stand now, we'd only get in the way."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow curiously. "As things stand now?" He asked. Menma cut in and said, "Yeah Uncle Hiruzen - what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You kids will see soon enough," the man said. "But that's enough questions for now. I was up all last night helping plan for the battle and I still haven't eaten. I'll explain once we've finished."

* * *

Orochimaru and Kabuto's cooking was better than expected; but everyone ate quickly. They were all anxious to learn what sort of strategy Hiruzen and the others had come up with for their fight with the vampires. Naruto, who'd not been afraid up until now was starting to get a strange feeling, but he didn't let it bother him.

Once they'd all finished eating, Hiruzen lead them into the sitting-room where aunt Biwako, Kazumi's group and the three monster-hunting siblings were setting up for the coming night. Tsunade was smoking and great grandpa Jirayia was passed out in an armchair. The twins wondered how he could sleep at a time like this.

Temari and Konkuro greeted everyone and gave them each a job to do. Gaara who'd not said a word since he'd arrived was gazing out the front window with an oddly calm expression on his face. It gave Naruto and Menma a bad feeling; but neither of them said anything.

The end of the day seemed to come quicker than anyone expected.

The inhabitants of the haunted house on the ocean finished their preparations just as the sun started to go down.

Hiruzen and Biwako, who were the strongest werewolves apart from Jirayia were guarding the sliding doors towards the entrance to the house;

Tsunade was sitting on the pinewood staircase, smoking and sipping Sake with a grave expression. Iruka was at her side, holding an odd looking bow with no arrow;

Kazumi's vampires were just outside the sitting-room; all except for Cecilia and Seth who'd insisted on being with Sasuke who made no effort to hide his annoyance;

Orochimaru and Kabuto were standing watch over the upstairs bedrooms with Sakura and Ino who were both armed to the teeth with holy water and lancers. Menma had objected to this vehemently until he was reminded how powerful the devilish duo were;

Gaara stood alone, staring expressionlessly out of the massive bay window under the stairs. Everyone else was in the sitting-room with Temari and Konkuro who had two long garden hoses connected to holy water tanks pointed up towards the sunroof above them;

Sasuke was standing a few feet away from Naruto, flanked by Cecilia and Seth who were whispering softly about all the ways they would protect Sasuke from Madara;

Naruto was holding a long stake created by the monster-hunting siblings using Hashirama's bones. Menma was with him, still fuming about sending Sakura upstairs with Orochimaru.

"I still can't accept this Naruto," Menma said with clenched fists. "How can I just leave Sakura alone with that...that thing. What if something happens and I'm not there to protect her?"

"Menma," Naruto said, choosing his words carefully. "I don't like this either; but everyone agreed this was the best way to do this. Sakura and Ino were both alright with it. Plus - you can't deny that Orochimaru is strong."

"You don't get it Naruto. That's not what's eating at me. I'm still not sure I can trust Orochimaru, and even if I did, what if he's not able to protect Sakura. He doesn't love her like I do."

Menma and Naruto's conversation was cut short as Kushina came up from behind them; their mother had a surprisingly relaxed expression on her face and she had a flannel sweatshirt draped over her shoulders.

"You shouldn't get so worked up before a fight boys; Sakura will be just fine," Kushina said. "Your Dad and I used to be in battles like this all the time. One of our first jobs after we were married was to protect an officer in the British Royal Navy from a particularly nasty group of vampires with ties to Count Dracula."

Naruto and Menma glanced at each-other. This was the first time their mom had talked about her past with them. "What happened?" They asked together; curious.

"We wasted those blood-suckers of course," Kushina said proudly. "Back then, I was feared throughout the supernatural world as the Red-Hot Habanero. Your father was the Thunderbolt, the Wolf as fast as Lightning; or so the Romanians used to say."

The twins were both impressed, but Menma still wasn't satisfied. "But Mom," he said. "What if we can't protect the people we care about and beat Madara? How can you be so sure things won't all go to hell?!"

"Things probably will go to hell," Konkuro said casually from across the room; he yawned for extra effect. "Things always do tend to go to hell on jobs, but I wouldn't let that bother you boys."

Temari shot her brother a nasty glare. "What my brother means Menma, is that your Mom is right. Your uncle took a gamble sending Sakura up with Orochimaru. But he also sent his own granddaughter up there as well. He must have thought it was a good idea somehow. I know your worried; but we have to keep our heads."

The blonde monster-hunter gave Shikamaru, who was standing with Shizune and Ton-Ton the Pig with a nervous expression on his face an encouraging wink.

"Temari's right dude," Konkuro said; he lit a cigarette with a serious look in his eyes. "The first rule of battling with the supernatural; lose your head, and you die."

* * *

 _Thanks for reading. You will enjoy the next few chapters. Pinkboy Naberrie._


	22. Vampire Attack

_Chapter twenty, "Vampire Attack," has been posted. It's a bit of a longer chapter, but I think you'll like it. Follow, fav, review and most importantly, enjoy. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Twenty

 **Vampire Attack**

 _"Uncle Hiruzen," Menma growled. "Did you seriously just say what I think you said? What the hell do you mean Sakura and I won't be paired together tonight?"_

 _His pale fingers had sprouted claws and he was grumbling viciously at his uncle. Hiruzen and Biwako exchanged glances and sighed; but it was Biwako who spoke,_

 _"Menma," the woman said gently. "This is hard for you; we know that. We also know how much you care about Sakura...But we're going to need you tonight._

 _"You'll be no use to us if you're distracted trying to protect her. Besides, she'll be safe."_ _Menma's claws receded. He'd relaxed slightly; but he wasn't convinced._

 _"How's that aunt Biwako? If what Sasuke and his friends said is true, then there'll be vampires everywhere when Madara attacks. There's no way to be sure."_

 _Biwako didn't respond; she looked as though she was experiencing last minute doubts. But Hiruzen didn't waver; he pointed to the man sitting on the stairs._

 _"There's nothing to worry about my boy. Orochimaru has volunteered to protect her. He and Kabuto were a dangerous duo back in the old days...Before you..."_

 _Menma's eyes flashed with fury; he looked unbalanced. Naruto knew his brother was going to explode. Even Gaara, Temari and Konkuro sensed danger coming._

 _"To hell with that," Menma said venomously._ _"You really expect me to be okay this...Sending Sakura off with those two fiends all by herself? No fucking way dude."_

 _Naruto approached his brother and said, "Menma, come on man, don't do this." He tried to put a hand on his brother's shoulder but Menma swatted him away._

 _"Dear?" Biwako said quietly; but Hiruzen ignored her. "Menma," the man said. "Sakura won't be by herself. Ino will be upstairs with her; she's skilled with lancers."_

 _Menma's eyes blazed with anger and he charged at Hiruzen. "You crazy old bastard!" he hollered. "You're going to send your own granddaughter with them too!"_

 _He snagged his uncle by the front of his shirt; his voice now bore an ugly echo to it. "I don't give a fuck what you say! Separate me from Sakura and I'll kill you!"_

 _"Menma, that's enough!" Naruto yelled; he'd never seen his brother so angry. "Don't do anything you're going to regret later man," he told him. But it was no use._

 _Ultimately, it took Naruto, Sasuke, Cecilia and Seth to get Menma away from Hiruzen. Menma only calmed down when Sakura spoke to him with tears in her eyes._

 _The blonde girl took his face in her hands; but he was still staring murderously at his uncle. "Menma, please listen to me," Sakura pleaded. "I don't like this either._

 _"But it can't be helped. We all have to do our part if we want to live through this." A sad look enveloped Menma's face; but only for a second. "Sakura..." He breathed._

 _A minute or so passed before Menma turned to Tsunade who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs with Orochimaru. Iruka was nearby, polishing an odd looking bow._

 _"And what about you auntie Tsunade?" Menma asked her seriously. "You're her Mom. Are you really okay with sending Sakura off alone with Orochimaru and Kabuto?"_

 _Tsunade, who'd not said much of anything since before breakfast exhaled a rather large cloud of smoke and said, "He's made mistakes; but he's not a bad person."_

 _Orochimaru stood up and said, "Kabuto and I will protect her with our lives; you have my word." Menma ignored him. "I don't trust him. What if something happens?"_

 _Sakura sighed softly and said, "It'll be okay Menma. All those hours of training I put in with Temari weren't for nothing. And Orochimaru's more than proven himself."_

 _Menma bit his lip and cussed; then he bumped his and Sakura's foreheads together and kissed her passionately. "I really hate this," he said. "I refuse to trust them._

 _"But if you and Ino are both okay with this...Sakura just be careful. If anything were to ever happen to you...I...Just holler if you need me and I'll come running."_

* * *

Sakura pressed a finger to her lips where Menma had kissed her; she wanted to do her part to protect her loved ones, but she knew Menma was right to be so angry.

The same thing seemed to have occurred to Ino who was sitting cross-legged beside her because she whispered, "Sakura, are you sure that we can really trust them?"

Both girls looked up; it was a strange sight. Orochimaru, who'd spent the past two weeks skipping through the house like a carefree child, looked deadlier than ever.

His scarlet eyes were astute as a Vulture's; he was sporting black capes; and several snakes were encircling the hallway floor at his feet. It gave both girls the shivers.

Kabuto looked more foreboding too. His beady eyes had turned red and his little horns had gotten longer. Neither he, nor his master had moved since coming upstairs.

They'd been in the same spot since sundown; staring out the window overlooking the front lawn. Sakura looked at her lancer glowing blue in the darkness and sighed.

"We don't have any choice but to put our trust in them Ino. Remember what Temari and Konkuro told us; if we're going to pull this off, we'll have to work together."

 _But,_ Sakura thought to herself silently; she was tracing her fingers along the silver necklace Menma had given her earlier that evening. _I just wish, you were here too._

* * *

 _"Sakura, there's something I want to give you," Menma told her, pulling his cousin aside and into the empty kitchen with him; they could still hear voices talking outside._

 _"You, want to give me something?" She asked surprised; Menma smiled at her and said, "I wanted to give this to you after the fight, but if something were to happen...  
_

 _"I'd regret not giving it to you. Close your eyes, and hold out your hand." Sakura did what he'd asked; when she opened her eyes, she was holding a beautiful necklace._

 _"Oh Menma," she said softly. "It's beautiful, but how did you manage to..." He didn't let her finish; instead he said, "here, let me put it on you. I want to see how it looks."_

 _Menma stepped behind her and pulled the necklace gently around her neck. When he'd finished, he stepped back and said, "Just like I thought; it's beautiful just like you._

 _"It's a good combination; beautiful and beautiful go well together." Sakura was speechless, but Menma didn't let her respond; he pulled her into his arms and embraced her._

* * *

Moonlight from the July full-moon swept through the house, bathing its inhabitants in soothing white light; it made Sasuke and the vampires look paler than ever.

Kazumi gazed through the kitchen windows alongside his brethren; Gaara's eyes narrowed; and Temari and Konkuro locked eyes. They knew their battle was near.

"Well big sister, I guess this is it," Kushina told Tsunade. "Any minute we'll be fighting. It'll be just like the old days." The two women smirked impishly at each-other.

"Just don't get in my way Habanero; your attacks aren't as strong when Minato isn't with you, so I won't have you ruining my kill-streak." Kushina rolled her eyes.

"Oh please Tsunade," Kushina said playfully. "You're not even in the same league as me; sit back and let the Red-Hot Habanero show you how to waste bloodsuckers."

An admiring grin spread across Naruto's face as he looked up at his mother and aunt. "You two are like kids," he said. "Is that any way to talk before a serious fight?"

"We aren't kids; it's just a bit of healthy competition," Kushina said; still smirking. "But It's hardly a competition," Tsunade said. "I'll get way more kills than you will."

Naruto just laughed; but behind him, something unpleasant seemed to occur to Cecilia and Seth. "Sasuke," Cecilia said. "What is it?" He asked; but he already knew.

"It's just, what if we're forced to kill our friends tonight?" She looked terrified, but Sasuke simply said, "What of it?" Seth's mouth dropped. "Sasuke, how could you?"

"How could I what?" Sasuke answered casually. "If you're referring the coven; they aren't our friends anymore. The people we're protecting are here with us tonight."

"B-but Sasuke," Seth stammered. "What about Deidara and Sasori? We had great times together. Have you forgotten the time..." Sasuke raised a hand to silence him.

"Seth, this might be hard on you two; but don't be so naïve. Madara is evil. He plans to kill us, and lots of other people before the sun comes up; families and kids too.

"Anyone who'd go along with a plan like that is my enemy; I don't care what our history is together. I'm stopping project Blood-Moon and turning us all back to normal."

 _Still,_ Sasuke thought somberly. _Seth is right about one thing; I'll never forget the good times we shared together, and how well they treated me, especially in those days..._

* * *

 _"Sasuke," Sarada nagged. "You're still a newborn vampire so you can't keep going without feeding; are you going to skip out on dinner again? At least have some of this."_

 _Sarada shoved a plate of fresh human remains in her younger brother's lap but the teen slapped it away. Sarada's face flushed red with irritation and Itachi simply sighed._

 _"Otouto, stop being so stubborn," Itachi said. "Your sister and me only care about you." Sasuke glared at his brother and said, "You don't give a damn about me Itachi._

 _"If you did, you would've stopped uncle Madara from turning me into a vampire and I wouldn't have to worry about becoming a soulless monster." Itachi had had enough._

 _"Why you ungrateful little..." But Itachi's words were cut short as Deidara burst into the room with Sasori. "Hey everybody! Everthing's good yeah?" He asked boisterously._

 _"Deidara," Sasori said. "I told you they don't want to be bothered; let's come back and see Sasuke later." Deidara ignored him and said, "Why don't you two take a break?_

 _"You've both been working so hard lately to care for your little brother, so why not let me and Sasori hang out with him for a little while yeah?" Sarada nearly threw a fit._

 _She flung herself at Sasuke and snuggled him tight. "I'd never leave Sasuke; are you nuts Deidara?" Itachi saw how Sasuke was glowering at her and exhaled in defeat._

 _"Sarada," Itachi said. "Maybe Deidara's right; getting a break might do us all some good." Sarada was shocked. "But Itachi..." He was already leading her out of the room._

 _"So, Sasuke right?" Deidara said; he took a seat next to Sasuke on his bed. "Your the new vampire everybody's been talking about. The one who hates the taste of blood."_

 _"Get lost," Sasuke muttered. "You two just want to get in my pants." Deidara rolled his eyes and said, "Don't be stupid kid; do you have a vanity complex or something?_

 _"Besides, have you not seen Sasori? He's hotter than you'll ever be; I have no need for anybody else. We just came here because we thought you might need company."_

 _"Company?" Sasuke asked quietly; there was an empty look in his eyes. "Yeah," Deidara replied. "Our pals Cecilia and Sethi are dying to meet you. They're in the pool."_

 _"The pool; you guys have a pool?" he asked; curious. Deidara shrugged and said, "Yeah, a super awesome one; and what of it?" Sasuke thought for a moment and said,_

 _"But...You guys are vampires. What do you need a pool for?" Sasori looked at Sasuke as though he'd never heard such a thing and said, "Well, to swim of course dummy."  
_

 _"How about it?" Deidara asked. "You want to come take a dip with the vampires? Me and Sasori are insanely sexy in trunks so you won't have to worry about being hit on."_

Sasuke smiled as he thought about his old friends; and he saw the truth in Seth's words - talking tough was one thing, but he could never kill Deidara or Sasori. _Never_.

* * *

An hour passed; but no attack came. It was beginning to make Naruto and Menma nervous. Temari, who seemed to know what they were thinking smiled and said,

"You boys are worrying too much," she said. "The night is still young; and I doubt they'll attack us too early. We'll just have to be patient and let them come to us."

"But Temari," Shikamaru asked. He was still standing with Shizune and Ton-Ton. "How can you be so sure they'll even come here? Why risk a fight with werewolves?"

"Because, that's just the sort of vampire my uncle is," Sasuke cut in. "He'll do anything for more power; and besides, he can't succeed without killing the werewolves."

Shikamaru trembled; this Madara sounded like really bad news. Shizune smiled at him and said, "don't get so worked up Shikamaru; I'm used to situations like this."

He raised an eyebrow. "You?" Shizune gazed through the sunroof above them. "It's one of the reasons why your aunt hired me. I'm an expert on things supernatural.

"When I was still a girl in China, my parents' shrine used get bombarded by supernatural creatures after dark. It was up to my sister and I to repel them on our own.

"My Dad somehow felt it would be good training for us in later life." Shikamaru thought he heard a bit of resentment in the woman's voice, but he didn't say anything.

"So don't worry," she said. "Ton-Ton and I will have your back; he's no ordinary pig." Ton-Ton responded with a low, "Oink!" Konkuro looked suddenly very interested.

"Oh, so you and your sister grew up fighting supernatural creatures too huh?" He said with a grin. "How old were you when you started?" Shizune didn't say anything.

Konkuro and Temari both thought this reaction was strange but neither of them pressed it; they figured she didn't want to discuss it anymore. Then why bring it up?

* * *

The large grandfather clock at the other end of the room struck ten when Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke. He knew this was no time or place, but he couldn't resist.

"Hey Sasuke," he whispered; the raven looked at him. "What is it Naruto?" Naruto grinned. "When this is over, you're going to have to let me take you on that date."

To Naruto's surprise, Sasuke smiled and said, "fine; but you're going to have to tell me who I remind you of." Naruto agreed, but they didn't talk anymore after that.

Everyone was expecting an attack at any moment; Sasuke wondered what was taking so long; Even Temari was beginning to look a bit unnerved over the long wait.

Menma who'd been upset about not being with Sakura, finally seemed to have calmed down. Naruto moved closer to him and asked, "Are you gonna be alright man?"

His twin exhaled softly and said, "I guess I don't really have any other choice do I; this is what I agreed to." Naruto found this response odd, but he didn't dwell on it.

...

Towards the entrance of the house, Hiruzen and Biwako were staring out at the deserted beach through the sliding doors. Biwako was starting to look very concerned.

"Hiruzen dear; it's already 10:15. Where are they?" Before Hiruzen could respond there was a loud crash and the sound of a woman screaming from the sitting-room.

He smirked at Biwako. "Well darling, I guess you spoke too soon." The pair transformed into werewolves on the spot and let out two fierce battle howls at the moon.

...

Naruto and Menma shot to their feet in alarm as a big tanned vampire broke through the window above the table of indoor roses and sank its fangs into Shizune's neck.

* * *

 _Intermission,_

 _Originally, this was intended to be two chapters, but ultimately I saw no harm in combining them together. Enjoy, Naberrie._

* * *

Everyone's heads turned as one of Gaara's arrows whizzed through the air, taking the tanned vampire's head off; it exploded in green slime as blood leaked from its mouth.

It was a direct hit; but he was too late. Shizune had collapsed and Ton-Ton was unconscious. Shikamaru checked Shizune's pulse, but felt nothing. _This is bad,_ he thought.

For a moment, there was silence; and then the glass sunroof above them shattered, letting in dozens of vampires. "Here they come Temari!" Konkuro shouted to his sister.

The pair unleashed two torrents of holy water from their garden hoses, but it was of little use; there were too many vampires. Even Gaara had to calculate his next move.

Kushina and Tsunade both transformed and howled as they leaped off the stairs and through the broken windows, devouring vampires in their wake. It was quite a sight.

But Naruto didn't have time to stand around in awe; he had to swing his stake multiple times per second just to stay alive. He and Sasuke were back-to-back fighting.

Sasuke clawed a nasty looking female vampire he'd never seen before and Naruto staked an old overweight vampire through the mouth to stop him from killing Sasuke.

Cecilia and Seth were nearby, trying to stay as close to Sasuke as they could. Amidst the chaos, Menma seemed to have disappeared. But Naruto knew where he'd went.

His twin had undoubtedly disobeyed their uncle and gone to be with Sakura; he couldn't necessarily blame his brother for it. He'd have done the same thing in his position.

If only he'd been braver on that night, a year ago, Sai might be alive; but it was too late for regrets now. Naruto swung his stake again to keep from being decapitated.

At the tip of the stairs, Iruka and Gaara were fighting against a big vampire with a face like a shark; and Jirayia, who'd finally awoken was battling alongside his huskies.

One of the dogs jumped right past Naruto's ear, ripping a shirtless vampire's throat right out. Naruto and Sasuke moved towards the center of the room; unable to see.

Their vision was almost completely blocked by vampires and holy water being shot throughout the room by Temari and Konkuro. One gush of it almost blinded Naruto.

Near the end of the sitting room, Shikamaru seemed to be holding his own with a lancer, doing his absolute best to protect Shizune and Ton-Ton from any further injury.

"You doin' alright over there guys?!" Konkuro called to Naruto and Sasuke; staking a vampire through the throat and giving two others faces full of holy water. He was a pro.

"Oh yeah, we're great over here Konkuro!" Naruto hollered sarcastically; dodging another one of Jirayia's huskies. "Yeah, everything's just fine on our end!" Sasuke grinned.

Gaara and Iruka, who'd seemingly defeated their opponent were making their way down the steps, shooting down everything in their path. They didn't miss a single target.

"You're not too bad kid!" Iruka said over all the noise. He sent two cerulean spirit animals, a fox and an otter hurling at a tall blonde vampire; they devoured him entirely.

"Neither are you," Gaara said casually, piercing two vampires through their foreheads with his crossbow. The little terror was in his element. He lived for this sort of thing.

"You use Navajo Sorcery I see," Gaara commented. "I've never seen it used like that before." Iruka raised an eyebrow. "So this isn't the first time you've seen it I take it?"

"No," Gaara replied plainly; he pivoted on his left leg and shot down three airborne vampires at once. "My cousin Yashamaru used to use it to heal injuries when I was a kid."

"There's no end to these fuckers," Naruto said, slicing a vampire with a crooked nose in half with his stake; the end result wasn't pretty. He had to duck to avoid the slime.

"Tell me about it," Sasuke agreed. "I knew we had a big coven; but I never would've imagined an attack of this size." He lunged up and wasted a vampire with his fangs.

"Now you guys know what I have to deal with on a daily basis," Konkuro said. "Gaara's the only one who enjoy's shit like this." Temari rolled her eyes. "Your such a whiner!"

Konkuro ignored his sister and moved closer to Naruto and Sasuke. "This does seem odd though Sasuke if you think about it; not even bloodsuckers attack this recklessly.

"And every one we've fought so far is a weakling. It's almost as if they're acting as a distraction for something bigger." Naruto staked a vampire and turned to Konkuro.

"A distraction; for what?" The blonde asked. Konkuro snagged a stake out of his sister's backpack and threw it. "I don't know kid; but it certainly aint good. I know that."

Near the front door, Kazumi, Shisui and Kai were fighting by Hiruzen and Biwako. Kazumi and Shisui were using their claws and Kai was using his fangs and fat tummy.

"Dude, what is with this?" Shisui said. "It's like there's no end to 'em." Kai crushed a vampire with his fat foot. "Yeah man, they just keep comin'." Kazumi stopped to think.

He only had a second because he had to slash a small vampire's eyes to keep from being killed. He reached over and took a holy water vial from Hiruzen's fur and threw it.

"Hey old man Hiruzen!" Kazumi called. Werewolf Hiruzen spoke in the most unpleasant voice the vampire had ever heard. "Who are you callin' old?!" The creature growled.

"Look dude, just hear me out alright," he said as Biwako leaped past him, crushing a vampire's head between her massive teeth. "Don't you think this is a little strange?"

"Strange? Strange how?" Hiruzen asked. Kazumi threw another vial of holy water and said, "I've never known my kind to attack so carelessly; it's giving me a bad feeling."

* * *

It was almost an hour later when the fighting ended. Menma was sweating badly and Sakura and Ino had to lean on him for support. Kabuto the imp was panting heavily.

Orochimaru finished off the last vampire with one of his killer pythons; letting the monstrous lizard squeeze the life right out of it. "Well," Ino wheezed. "That wasn't so bad."

But Menma and Sakura were looking at each-other with worried expressions. Orochimaru, who was the cleverest of the group seemed to be thinking exactly the same thing.

"I wouldn't get so comfortable if I was you girl," Orochimaru said. "I have a feeling that our troubles aren't over." Ino sighed. "What do you mean? We wasted these fuckers."

"Ino, don't be naive," Menma said hoarsely. "There's no way this was the best the vampires had to offer; not only that, but every single one we cut down was a pushover."

* * *

Vampire limbs, organs, heads and puddles of slime and puss were littered throughout the house. The oddest thing was there wasn't a single casualty on the household's end.

In the sitting room, Shikamaru was perched on the remnants of a splintered chair, panting deeply; Naruto, Sasuke, Cecilia and Seth were resting up against the center wall;

Iruka was sweating badly at the bottom of the stairs, blood gushing from a gash on his forehead; and Konkuro and Temari were sitting back to back, wheezing in exhaustion.

"Damn...It's just a good thing those fuckers stopped coming...I d-don't think I could've gone...A second longer," Konkuro said with a cough. Temari looked worse than he did.

She didn't even have the energy left to scold her brother. The only one still at full-stamina was Gaara who was surveying the room as though something had infuriated him.

Kushina and Tsunade leaped back in through the broken windows, covered in sweat, blood and slime; both women were panting and looked extremely angry and agitated.

"Damn those bloodsuckers to hell," Tsunade said; lighting a cigarette with her amulet. "They're playing us for fools." Kushina exhaled and said, "We're not out of this yet."

* * *

"Dammit!" Kazumi cussed in frustration, kicking a severed vampire head across the floor. "I should've known they'd do this. They wanted to drain us of all our stamina."

"There's no use getting all worked up about it now my boy," Hiruzen said, swiping a trickle of blood off his chin. "He's right Kazumi," Biwako agreed. "All we can do now is..."

Biwako never finished her sentence; both she and Hiruzen were savagely thrown through the walls on either side of the room by a smug female vampire with long blue hair.

Her two companions, a stern looking vampire with orange hair and a timid looking vampire with red hair cut down Shisui and Kai like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Surprise Kazumi!" Konan chirped, hurling herself into the air at him and grabbing him around the throat. She shoved him up against the wall near the ceiling and grinned.

"You were always such a fool Kazumi," Konan said. "You should've known this was how it would end. Joining forces with the humans; and I thought you believed in our plan."

"I n-never meant to...Betray you Konan," Kazumi rasped. "I always believed in...What was best for our coven...But after what Madara did, I couldn't go on following him."

* * *

"Are you alright Sakura?" Menma asked after taking a minute to catch his breath. "I was worried." Sakura embraced him and said, "I'm okay Menma; I'm glad you came."

"I'm alright too; thanks for asking," Ino said immaturely; but no one paid her any attention. "We were almost killed before you made it up here," Sakura told her boyfriend.

"But Orochimaru and Kabuto protected us." Menma let go of Sakura and looked at Orochimaru. After a minute or so he said, "Looks like I was wrong about you two; thanks."

Menma extended a hand to Orochimaru, as though expecting him to shake it. But before the man could react, he was throwing Menma, Sakura and Ino all out of the way.

Orochimaru and Kabuto barely managed to dodge as a series of sharp barbs came flying in through the gaping hole in the wall, killing Orochimaru's snakes and pythons.

The next moment, a hideous looking vampire with peeling skin and glowing red eyes stepped into the hall. He was accompanied by a stupid looking man with a crooked ax.

"Well, if it isn't Kakazu the Heart-Snatcher and Hidan the Immortal," Orochimaru said with an unnerved smirk. "It's been centuries; I never thought I'd see you two here."

"Lord Orochimaru," Kakuzu grinned through decaying fangs. "So Tsunade finally set you free did she? Well; no matter. Your freedom is about to come to an excruciating end."

* * *

Back in the sitting room, Kushina was checking Naruto for injuries. After a minute or so, she looked around and asked, "Where's your brother?" Naruto grinned and said,

"What do you think Mom?" Kushina simply sighed and said, "He went after Sakura didn't he? Well; I guess it can't be helped. I told Hiruzen he'd never go along with it."

She was just about to clean a mess of blood from behind his ear when the sound of airborne capes filled the room and everyone looked up towards the shattered sunroof.

"Madara," Kushina said resentfully. Gaara tightened his grip on his crossbow as Madara Uchiha stepped onto the ground; accompanied by two nervous teenage vampires.

"Deidara; and Sasori," Sasuke breathed; but they didn't pay him any attention. Their eyes were fixated on their master. "Now then," Madara said. "Where shall we begin?"

* * *

"K-Konan," Kazumi repeated between choked coughs. "I never meant to," _cough_ "betray you. But we had to come and help Sasuke...He was all on his own and we had to..."

Konan squeezed his throat tighter with her claws; stopping his ability to speak. Below them, Yahiko and Nagato seemed to be having doubts. It was evident in their eyes.

"Hold on just a minute Konan," Yahiko said. He couldn't bear to look at the devastated look in his boyfriend Nagato's eyes any longer. "Maybe we should hear Kazumi out."

Konan ignored Yahiko and yelled, "Now die traitor!" But Kazumi's demise never came. Puss erupted through Konan's mouth as Yahiko killed her, pulling her off of Kazumi.

Nagato leaped into the air, catching his old friend Kazumi before he hit the floor. "You're all traitors," Konan said as she died. "Our head vampire...Will get you for this..."

* * *

In the upstairs hallway, Orochimaru was locked in an evenly matched fight with Kakazu; and Menma, Sakura and Ino were doing all they could to avoid Hidan's bizarre ax.

Neither fiend seemed to notice that Kabuto had disappeared in thin air only moments after they'd entered the room. _Hurry up Kabuto,_ Orochimaru thought, dodging a barb.

Sakura and Ino had reached their limit, and Menma who no longer had the stamina left to transform into a werewolf didn't have the energy to avoid Hidan's ax any longer.

Orochimaru and the three teenagers were seconds between life and death when Kabuto reappeared with a large tattered book with a golden pyramid imprinted on its cover.

Kabuto opened the book wide and Kakuzu and Hidan were sucked right into its pages. He slammed it shut and Orochimaru and the kids collapsed onto the floor; exhausted.

* * *

"Now then," Madara said. "Where should we start?" Before he could say anything else, Kushina and Tsunade transformed into werewolves and charged straight for him.

Madara grabbed them by their jaws and hurled them at the glass cabinets at the end of the room. Both women returned to their human forms and collapsed; bleeding badly.

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted. He tried charging Madara but Sasuke, Cecilia and Seth stopped him; he could barely contain his anger. He wanted to annihilate Madara now.

But before he could do anything else, Jirayia came leaping into the room in his werewolf form, flanked by two Siberian Huskies. Madara didn't even bother looking around.

He kicked Jirayia through the wall and Sasori and Deidara crushed both animals' throats with their claws without even flinching; they had diverted their gazes to Sasuke.

They almost looked relieved to see he was safe; but it was too difficult to tell. "Anyone else?" Madara asked; he was about to declare victory when Gaara fired on him.

His arrows narrowly missed Madara's head. "Gaara you idiot!" Konkuro shouted; but he was too late. Madara kicked Gaara in the face and threw him through a window.

Konkuro bit his lip; and Temari who knew they were outmatched put her face in her hands. "Now then," Madara said darkly. "Where were we? Ah yes, I remember now -

"I believe I was preparing to absorb each of your life forces. This is the end of the line for you people." But Sasuke wasn't hearing anything of it. He couldn't let this happen.

"Deidara, Sasori!" Sasuke shouted. "How can you still follow a monster like that?! Don't you realize what he's about to do to the people of Destin?! He's just using you two."

Madara laughed coldly. "Don't be absurd Sasuke. Deidara and Sasori are about to share in my power; they aren't lowlife traitors like those two degenerate siblings of yours."

Something changed in Deidara and Sasori then; and Sasuke refused to blow their only chance at taking Madara down. "Now Naruto!" He shouted; Madara looked confused.

He had no time to react as Deidara and Sasori grabbed onto Madara and hurled him into the back wall. Naruto and Sasuke charged straight for him, stake and fangs bared.

Sasuke dug his fangs deep into Madara's neck, taking his head off and Naruto drove the stake into his heart; impaling him. A horrible explosion followed that sent Naruto,

Sasuke, Deidara and Sasori flying into the air. They landed at the other end of the room covered in slime and puss. "Is everybody alright?" Naruto asked, catching his breath.

Deidara and Sasori sat up slowly; looking disoriented. Sasuke took one look at Naruto and trembled. "B-but how?" Naruto, looking worried said, "Sasuke, what's wrong?

"We killed the head vampire, so we should be back to normal now right?" Sasuke had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Naruto...Look at your reflection..."

Menma, Sakura, Ino and Orochimaru who were making their way down the stairs followed by a woozy looking Iruka all stopped in their tracks when they saw his face.

Naruto's eyes were blazing scarlet; his face was distorted hideously; and he'd sprouted fangs at the roof of his mouth. "But how? We killed the head vampire didn't we?"

Sasuke had been afraid it might be like this in the end; but he hadn't wanted to believe it. Just then, Kazumi burst into the room followed by the vampires Yahiko and Nagato.

Kazumi looked flustered and his face was drenched in sweat. "Sasuke wait! Madara wasn't the head vampire, it's..." He fell silent. It looked as though he was already too late.

Shikamaru was backed up against the wall; looking horrified. "The head vampire," a cold woman's voice said. "Is me." Naruto and Menma couldn't believe their eyes. Hiruzen

and Biwako seemed to enter the room just in the nick of time. Kushina and Tsunade were also beginning to regain consciousness; the two women awoke to a terrifying sight.

"I had a feeling it might be you - Princess Bathory," Hiruzen said. "B-but it can't be," Sakura said; her eyes swelling with tears. "Y-you've been with us all the time. How...?"

A nasty grin stretched across Menma's face and he said, "I should've known that night at Henderson Beach when you disappeared; you've been a vampire from the start.

"It's the only explanation as to why Madara was so prepared and how he knew our battle strength so well. It's because you've been sharing information since we got here."

Naruto looked as though he'd been blindsided. For the first time in his life, Menma was taking something better than he was. "B-but that night when Menma was crying..."

"She almost had us then, didn't she?" Menma said; he draped an arm over Sakura's shoulders. "There was no way we'd ever suspect someone as kind and caring as her."

Lady Shizune stepped out of the shadows, wearing black capes and looking completely unharmed. Her eyes were blazing redder than Naruto's and her face was hideous.

Still, she was wearing a smug look that was practically brimming at the seams with amusement; her hair was blowing in the breeze and Ton-Ton was asleep in her arms.

* * *

 _There will be four more chapters; Lightning Strikes, Who you Remind me of, Only you Sakura, and Summer's End. There'll be a happy ending this time. Pinkboy Naberrie._


	23. Lightning Strikes

_Chapter twenty-one, "Lightning Strikes" has been posted. This is another one of the lengthy chapters; but a good one too. Follow, fav, review, and enjoy. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

 **Lightning Strikes**

"I had no way to be sure," Menma said. "But I had a feeling you might be a vampire Lady Shizune. Ever since you disappeared that night at Henderson Beach, I knew something wasn't right. But I let it go for Sakura's sake; because I didn't want to cause her anymore pain."

"Is that so?" Shizune asked; amused. "For a crybaby, you've become quite a lady's man haven't you Menma? I never could figure out what it was that Sakura saw in you, still...At least you seem to have inherited your father's brains; unlike your Mom and idiot brother. You almost had me; I thought I'd have to kill you that night."

Menma glared and Naruto's fangs chattered; but Shizune ignored this. Across the room, Iruka and Kushina looked blindsided. This was the last thing either of them were expecting. Tsunade also looked far too stunned to react.

"But none of that matters now," Shizune continued. "The moon is almost in its midnight alignment; and soon, I'm going to cast a spell on Destin that'll absorb every last one of you filthy mongrels."

Hiruzen; still bleeding badly exchanged a glance with his wife and then asked, "what exactly is your aim here Princess Bathory? Why bother with something pointless like that? We've already killed all of your vampires, so why risk your own life for such a plan when you're so obviously outnumbered?"

"Oh Lord Hiruzen...It's no wonder you're retired. No matter how young you might look, you can't hide how senile you've become. It should be obvious what my plan is by now. I'm going to absorb everyone in Destin and become a complete form."

"Lord Orochimaru..." Kabuto whispered. "Cleopatra's Coptic has enough power left for one last spell. Let's just suck that vampire into it and be done with it."

Orochimaru, whose hands were buried beneath his capes replied, "not yet; wait for my signal. I'm going to use a six-sign hellfire barrier to keep her from fleeing."

"A complete form?" Biwako asked; eyebrows raised. "What does that mean exactly? You look just fine to me; in fact, you look even younger than you did when I last saw you."

Shizune regarded the woman with a lazy expression and said, "the night Lady Mito left me for dead, I had to expend a considerable amount of my powers; or else I would've died. That's why I'm doing this, to gain more power. I'm going to become the first ever vampire-werewolf hybrid. Then I'll be unstoppable."

"But it still doesn't make any sense," Orochimaru chimed in; trying to buy more time to build up his chi. "If you're going to perform a life-force draining ritual, you should only need to use the werewolves. So why kill all of the people in Destin too?"

"Oh, that..." Shizune said; suddenly smiling. "I guess you could say, that I'm doing it because I can; or rather, because I should. Humans are inferior to vampires and werewolves in every way. Just think about it; humans don't live very long lives, and the few years they do have are wasted on silly things like school, marriage and a job.

"They don't have a shred of ambition in their bodies. It really is a waste of years, isn't it? They grow old; they grow bitter; and then they die, without ever achieving anything for the betterment of themselves or their species. What I'm doing is a bit like what the humans call charity; I'm putting them out of their fucking misery."

"So that's what this is about then, is it?" Orochimaru asked; trying to buy more time. "You think the humans live pointless lives, so you want to give them ambition?"

"Not just ambition; I'm going to give them a reason for living," Shizune said. "Once my powers are restored, I'm going to wipe out the Varcolac Council and gather all the supernatural creatures of the earth under one banner. We'll get the cogs of chaos, war and strife ignited again and form a world where only the strongest survive.

"That should cure these silly humans of their lack of ambition. You never know; they might even decide to pursue immortality one day..."

Sakura was crying into Ino's shoulder, and Naruto and Menma were stunned. It was true that humans weren't perfect, but was this really the solution she'd come to?

"Why Shizune?" Tsunade asked quietly. "I know humans aren't always the best of creatures, but there are good things about them too. Instead of trying to destroy all of humanity and cause them such suffering, I wish you'd used your powers to move forward as a supernatural being and help them in a positive way."

Sasuke couldn't believe it. Even after learning how far Shizune had fallen, was she really trying to reason with her? Was there no end to this woman's goodness?

"Even if we'd learned you were Princess Bathory," Tsunade continued. "We still would've considered you part of this family. So why all this with Project Blood-Moon? Is it because you couldn't save your sister from dying? Or is it because your father abandoned you; or were those things made up tales as well? Who are you really?"

Shizune, who'd kept her composure until that point glowered nastily and said, "My father didn't abandon me Tsunade; I destroyed him, and he deserved it. He was the _real_ monster."

* * *

 _Beijing China - December 10, 1222_

 _"You're trash Cynthia; it's no wonder you have no friends!" Shizune's father hollered, slapping the girl onto the snow-covered ground._

 _"Once again, you've disgraced the Xedong family; don't you have any honor?!"_

 _"Please forgive me father; I didn't mean for..."_

 _Her father didn't seem to be listening; he continued,_

 _"Your mother and I only gave you one job while we were away; to protect this shrine from the werewolves. But you couldn't even do that much. The wolf chief has become too bold. His influence is spreading through this region and our people are powerless against him. Worst of all, your sister is in bed dying because of you."_

 _"It wasn't my fault!" Shizune protested. "The wolves have gotten stronger ever since Hashirama took over, and there were too many of..." Blood splattered from her nose as her father kicked her in the face.  
_

 _She reached for her nose, only for the man to crush her hand with his boot. Stricken by grief, he turned away and said, "you are no longer my daughter; leave this place girl, and do not return. If you do - you'll regret it."_

 _Those were the last words Shizune heard before losing consciousness._

 _..._

 _"Father..." Siri Xedong coughed. "You've returned. I hope you weren't too hard on older sister; she really did try her best to protect the shrine. It was my weakness that..."_

 _Appearing not to have heard her, the man pulled the girl's sheets up beneath her neck and said, "don't speak anymore my daughter. Rest; or your condition will worsen."_

 _..._

 _Shizune awoke to find someone kneeling beside her; the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. She was wearing a violet gown that matched the color of her hair. She also had the reddest eyes she'd ever seen._

 _"It's funny," the woman said in a tone of bittersweet amusement. "How cruel humans are to their own kind; even their own offspring. But you're safe now; and I healed your wounds for you."_

 _Realizing that she no longer felt any pain, Shizune opened her mouth to say "thank you," but the only words she managed to say were, "who are you?"_

 _"You're quick to get to the point, but that's certainly a fair question. I suppose you could say I'm a queen; a queen of vampires. I'm Kaguya Bathory. I live in the castle on Tianmu Mountain."_

 _"Y-you're a vampire?" Shizune stuttered. "That must mean, that you're the one everybody is so afraid of. Not even the wolves go up that mountain. What do you want?"_

 _Kaguya stood up and said, "I want the same thing you want girl; justice, against your father and against the werewolves. How would you like to become a vampire too?"_

 _..._

 _That night, when Shizune's father was walking back from his shrine, she dropped out of the red pines and used her new powers to take his head clean off. He never knew what hit him._

 _Tears streamed down her pale face as she gazed at the blood falling from her claws into the snow. Kaguya put a hand on her shoulder and said, "that was your first kill my dear. It will take some getting used to, I'm afraid; but it will get easier as the years go by._

 _"Fortunately, the shrine keeper of the mountain has been killed. That leaves one final obstacle. We'll attack the wolves at daybreak, when their powers are at their weakest and destroy every last one of them. Then this region will be ours."_

 _..._

 _Werewolves trembled in fear and the floor of their cave quaked as Kaguya and Shizune massacred their brethren. Never before had the vampires left Tianmu Mountain after sunrise. It was a completely unexpected attack._

 _The head werewolf, Hashirama Senju turned to his wife and said, "Mito, get Itama and Jirayia to safety. Tobirama and I will hold them off." Mito grabbed her two infant sons and headed down a narrow pathway just as the walls shielding them were reduced to falling rubble._

 _Kaguya and Shizune shot into the chamber, killing Tobriama and four other werewolves in the blink of an eye. Hashirama transformed into his wolf form and fought Kaguya as Shizune sped off after Mito and her sons._

 _Shizune glided down the path that would lead her to her prey. When she reached Mito, the woman threw her sons behind her and charged the vampire, shoving her through the cave wall. Shizune grabbed onto her with her claws and the two fell to the riverbank below._

 _Before Shizune ever had time to react, Mito's hand transformed and she drove her fist straight through the vampire's chest, impaling her. Mito stood up and said, "tell me one thing vampire princess, before you die; what do they call you?"_

 _Shizune; coughing up green slime looked up at the woman and bitterly breathed, "Cynthia Bathory." Mito gazed at the vampire; her long red hair blowing in the wind, and she said, "my husband disagrees; but I believe peace between our species will one day be possible. We may even live alongside the humans someday. Wouldn't that be something?_

 _"My sons are unharmed, so I have no ill will towards you. As a memento to this fight, I will see to it that our castle in Europe is named after you. Farewell Cynthia Bathory, princess of Mount Tianmu. May you find salvation..."_

* * *

When Shizune finished telling her story, everyone was silent; except for Naruto. "I see now that you must've had a hard life Shizune," he said quietly. "It sucks that you've had to live with that pain all alone until now. It makes sense that you hate humans after how your father treated you; but it happened such a long time ago.

"As long as I can remember, you've been our friend. You were always there for me and Menma, and you treated Sakura like a little sister. Was all of that fake? Don't you feel anything for us at all?"

Shizune eyed the grandfather clock on the wall which was surprisingly still intact and said, "why should I love any human? You're all miserable creatures who don't care about anyone or anything but yourselves; it'd be meaningless to form relationships with you."

Disgusted; Menma turned to his brother and said, "you're wasting your breath Naruto; you see how she is. There's no point trying to reason with her. Someone who would kill women and children just for the sake of it isn't worth saving."

Naruto ignored him and said, "you said humans live pointless lives Shizune; but I refuse to believe that. No matter how _silly_ we might seem to you at times, I don't see anything wrong with living a life of friendship and happiness with the people I care about. As long as I get to be with them, I don't care if I die one day, because _unlike you_ , I'll have no regrets."

Naruto's words seemed to have calmed everyone's nerves. Sasuke and Menma were smiling; Kushina and Tsunade were grinning proudly; Sakura had stopped crying and Hiruzen and Biwako were chuckling to themselves. Even Deidara and Sasori, who'd never met Naruto were staring at him in admiration and amusement.

Shizune on the other hand, did not look happy. Her lip had curled and she looked super annoyed. "So be it _humans_ ," she hissed. "The time has come for you to die."

"That's enough out of you traitor," Orochimaru said; his hands resurfacing from beneath his capes. "The only one dying tonight is you! Six-sign hellfire barrier!" He made a series of quick hand signs and a towering wall of flames erupted behind Shizune, stopping any chance of her escaping.

As soon as the barrier was erected, Kabuto leaped off of the stairs and threw open his book wide. It was the same one he'd used on Kakazu and Hidan. Nonetheless, Shizune was ready for this; she snapped her fingers and Kabuto's book came soaring into her hand. The flames behind her vanished as well.

"I've had enough of these books," Shizune said; and Cleopatra's Coptic melted like hot butter between her fingertips. "Impossible; you'll pay for this," Orochimaru breathed.

Shizune wiped her hand on her capes and looked up at the moon. "It's time," she said, snapping her fingers again. The house began to grow dark and the light from the moon turned red. Everyone; even the vampires began to feel faint. Were they too late?

* * *

 _This is really bad,_ Minato thought to himself as he looked up at the crimson sky. _It looks like the life-force draining ritual has begun. I just hope we're not too late._

"Uncle Minato, over here; we might've found someone!" Nawaki yelled as he and Dan sprinted along the edge of the beach-house, their jackets blowing behind them.

Minato knelt down next to his nephew. Gaara was laying on his back, barely conscious with blood leaking through his poncho. "What happened here?" Nawaki asked.

"It was the vampires," Gaara breathed. "They're going to kill everyone if we don't stop them." Minato looked at his comrades and said, "We don't have much time."

Nawaki opened the vial of liquid hanging from his neck and tipped it into Gaara's wound. Across the lawn, someone was groaning with their face in the dirt. "Jirayia?"

Minato and Dan rushed over to where the lion-haired geezer was laying. Several of his Siberian Huskies were at his side, trying to nudge him awake with their heads.

* * *

 _Intermission,_

 _To write "Lightning Strikes," I combined ideas from several planned chapters. As with "Vampire Attack," I saw no harm in combining a few chapters. Enjoy, Naberrie._

* * *

Naruto and Menma wanted to do something to stop Shizune, but they couldn't. It felt like their hearts were being squeezed and they were going to lose consciousness at any moment. Deidara and Sasori were panting heavily; Kazumi was wheezing; Orochimaru was holding his heart; and Sakura and Ino looked worse than anyone.

Even Hiruzen and Biwako seemed to have reached their limits. The moon, which had lost its soothing glow was emitting foreboding red light throughout the house. It gave the twins a really bad feeling. As everyone struggled to remain on their feet, a sinister grin spread on Shizune's face. "It won't be long now mongrels," she said.

"This is bad Temari," Konkuro told his sister. "I don't even have enough strength left to hold a lancer; if someone doesn't do something soon, we're all toast." Temari who'd been rummaging quickly through her backpack looked as though she didn't have enough stamina left to use what she'd been looking for. She cussed angrily.

"Damn you Princess Bathory," Hiruzen breathed; he had to hold onto Biwako for support. "Menma," Sakura whispered, leaning into her boyfriend. "I don't think I can hold on for much longer." He didn't say anything; he just held her tight. None of them had the energy left to fight. It was all over. Shizune had won. _Or so it seemed_.

"Lady Tsunade?" Sasuke asked; holding onto the staircase railing for support. "Mom; what is it?" Naruto asked. Both women had their noses in the air; sniffing. They looked too shocked to say anything. Shizune seemed to sense something as well because her grin was replaced by a snarl. But it was too late. Her fate was sealed.

She cried out in anger and frustration as two werewolves; one with silver fur and another with brown leaped through the windows on either side of her. She had to jump backwards to avoid being maimed. Before she could react, two glowing arrows shot through the air, piercing her feet to the floor. She screamed in agony.

Kushina looked up suddenly. "Minato..." She breathed; shocked. She transformed into the Habanero and leaped into the air as a rush of electrified bronze lightning shot through the sunroof. It was headed straight for Shizune. Horrified; the vampire's eyes broadened as Minato and Kushina's combined attack hit her head-on.

Crippled and trapped by arrows; Shizune collapsed onto her knees, coughing up slime as puss leaked from her eyes. It didn't look like she could see anymore. Iruka, who couldn't bear to see his colleague in such a state closed his eyes and turned away. He was more pained by the sight of her suffering than the pain of the ritual.

Some of their strength returning, Naruto and Menma charged at Shizune. Menma transformed into a werewolf in midair and took off her head and limbs as Naruto drove his stake straight through her heart, killing her. The explosion this caused sent both boys flying. Naruto was caught by Minato and Menma by Kushina.

"Dad," Naruto said in disbelief. Minato and Kushina put their sons down and for a moment, the four of them just smiled at each-other, before embracing. Kushina was crying and Naruto and Menma were wearing wide smiles. "I hope you three will be able to forgive me," Minato said. "I never planned to be away for so long."

"We're just glad to have you back Dad," Naruto said. "Yeah," Menma agreed. The twins grinned at each-other before bombarding their father with questions about why he'd gone, where he'd been, and why he'd stayed away for so long. Overwhelmed, Minato said, "It's only fair that you boys would have questions after all this.

"But it's actually a really long story; and I don't think it's something I can tell you in just a few words. You see, your mother and I aren't who you think we are. We're actually..." The twins cut him off and said, "We already know all that."

Menma pointed to his golden eyes, "Yeah, and if you were paying attention Dad, you'd have known I'm a werewolf too. And Naruto... _Was_ a vampire."

Menma looked at his brother and smiled. Naruto was back to normal. With Shizune gone, Naruto, Sasuke and other vampires were all humans again. The red of the sky had also dissipated and the full-moon had begun to glow again, bathing the house in soothing white light.

Minato looked at his wife who still had tears in her eyes; then he turned to his sons and said, "It seems like you two will have a lot to tell me too when we have the time." Naruto grinned and said, "you have no idea." And they all laughed.

Nearby, Tsunade and Sakura had reunited with Dan and Nawaki. Sakura had been so happy to see them that she'd almost crushed them when they hugged. And Ton-Ton the Pig, who was finally free of Shizune's influence had hopped into Tsunade's arms with a tired "oink." Biwako smiled and Hiruzen put a hand on her shoulder.

Sasuke exhaled in relief as the midnight breeze ruffled his bangs. For the first time in months, he was no longer a monster. Kazumi seemed to be having similar thoughts, because he was gazing at his reflection in the glass of the grandfather clock beside him as though he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Sasori my man," Deidara said; shocked. "Your eyes." Sasori looked at his reflection in the glass scattered throughout the floor. "And yours," he replied. "Does this mean?" Deidara grinned and said, "I think it does. We're humans again, yeah." Cecilia and Seth flung themselves at Sasuke and hugged him. "Sasuke!" They cried.

"Hey, get off of me you guys!" He said in irritation. But he managed to ignore them when he saw Deidara and Sasori walking towards him. This seemed to grab Cecilia and Seth's attention as well because they let go of Sasuke. "Thanks guys," he said. "I owe you." Deidara puched him playfully and said, "glad your safe little Uchiha."

"Konkuro, Temari," growled an unpleasant voice from the shadows. Konkuro and Temari's eyes widened. "Gaara?" Temari asked; there was no answer. "This is bad," Konkuro said. "Do you think he..." Temari's hand trembled; was her brother about to lose control at a time like this? "I'm going to kill you all just like the vampires."

Temari and Konkuro's heart's stopped; until Gaara stepped into the moonlight with a grin on his face. "Just kidding," the redhead said. "That's another job in the bag for us." He expected his siblings to laugh, but they were too stunned to react. Gaara had never made a joke before and he wasn't known for his sense of humor.

Dan and Nawaki looked at each-other in alarm as Orochimaru and Kabuto went storming past them, yelling about how they were going to get another copy of the book Shizune had destroyed. They were even more shocked when Sakura flung herself into Menma's arms and kissed him.

"Yeah," Nawaki smirked in amusement. "Like we never saw that coming." Dan, who looked blindsided turned to his wife and said, "It seems like I've missed a lot while we were away." Tsunade lit a cigarette and said, "just let it go for now honey. I'll explain everything later."

Kazumi, who'd just finished shaking hands with Hiruzen and Biwako turned to Yahiko and Nagato and said, "I owe you two a thank you as well. If it wasn't for you, I..." Yahiko raised a hand to silence him and Nagato shrugged and said, "It's no big deal Kazumi; you would've done the same for us."

"I told you I'd turn you back into a human teme," Naruto said; hitting Sasuke playfully. "There's no need to rub it in dobe..." The raven smiled. "But I guess, I do owe you a thank you don't I."

Everyone stopped and wheeled around when the front door of the beach-house shot open and three people burst into the room. One was overflowing with energy and the other two were panting and clutching their sides. It looked as though they were going to collapse at any second.

Gaara loaded his crossbow, but lowered it when he saw who the people were. "A boy?"

"Big Brother Naruto!" Konohamaru Sarutobi yelled, tackling the blonde to the floor. "I've come to save you from the vampires!" The teenager was wearing a green headband, and a bucket of stakes that were fasted onto his back by a piece of rope. Menma and Sakura looked at the boy with their mouths hanging open.

"Dad?! Kurenai?!" Shikamaru said; shocked. He and Ino couldn't believe their eyes. Kurenai who was still panting was looking around the house in disbelief. Asuma; wheezing pointed to his phone and said, "W-we tried calling...But the lines were all busy."

* * *

 _Wednesday August 1st, 2000_

 _Morning after Project Blood-Moon_

 _Ebizo's Balcony; Raja's Comic-Book Store_

Ebizo took a sip of coffee as he read over job requests. Since his grandchildren had turned down so many over the past weeks to help Tsunade's household prepare for Project Blood-Moon, there was a lot. Most of them were typical jobs like ghoul and poltergeist removal. The man sighed as he thought of Konkuro's reaction.

He stopped what he was doing when a bright red phoenix flew overhead and dropped a letter into his lap. He recognized the writing right away. _It's from Temari,_ he said to himself, opening it.

 _Uncle Ebizo,_

 _Sorry it took so long to send this, but the spell cast by the head vampire_

 _took more out of me than I thought it would. It was almost morning when_

 _I had enough chi to summon scarlet. But the job was a success of course._

 _Konkuro and I thought we were toast at one point, but things worked out_

 _in the end when Naruto and Menma's Dad and some other family members_

 _appeared unexpectedly. It's great that their family is back together again._

 _The house was pretty much a wreck, but one of the house servants uses_

 _Navajo_ _Sorcery and was able to get it back together by morning. He uses_

 _the_ _same kind as_ _Yashamaru, except I've never seen it used like that before._

 _Apart from the house, we were lucky not to have suffered many losses. The_

 _vampires Shisui and Kai and the caretaker Shizune were the only casualties_

 _on our end. It turns out Shizune was the one pulling the strings from behind_

 _the scenes. She turned out to be the legendary vampire Princess Bathory who_

 _massacred the Beijing Werewolf clan during the twelfth century. Those things_

 _aside, everyone is in relatively high spirits. Naruto and Menma's cousin_

 _Konohamaru showed up right after the fighting ended, so the three of them_

 _went upstairs to play video games with Sakura and Sasuke. I don't know_

 _how any of them can relax and play games so easily after a fight like that,_

 _but then again, I suppose Tsunade's bunch aren't exactly normal people._

 _Her niece Kurenai, did faint though when she found out she was related to_

 _a family of werewolves. It seems like she was the only one of the group_

 _who didn't know. Anyways, the three of us should be back soon. I have a_

 _message to give to Dad from Lady Tsunade but I didn't think it'd be a good_

 _idea to send it by bird. I'll explain more when we get back._

 _Temari_

 _P.S., Gaara didn't have a freakout, so you guys can relax._

Ebizo placed the letter from his niece on the table beside him and gazed out at the beach with a pensive expression. "Princess Bathory eh?" He said. "You don't say."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading "Lightning Strikes." The last three chapters should be up by the end of the summer. Be sure to follow, fav and review. Pinkboy Naberrie._


	24. Who You Remind Me Of

_Chapter twenty-two, "who you remind me of" has now been posted. "Only you Sakura" and "Summer's End" will be posted soon. Follow, Fav and Review. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

 **Who You Remind Me Of**

 _Monday August 9th, 2000_

 _Tsume's Burger Joint, Destin Florida_

 _Nine Days after Project Blood-Moon_

"So; you brought me to an outdoor burger joint? Sasuke said; amused. "This was your idea of a date?"

Naruto blushed. "W-why are you being so picky all of a sudden teme?" He stammered. "I didn't think you'd mind."

Before Sasuke could respond, a rough-faced waitress with spiky brown hair and red face tattoos showed up at their table.

There was something oddly familiar about her, but Naruto was still far too embarrassed to remember why; so he let it go.

"What'll you boys have?" The waitress asked. "To drink, we have sprite, pepsi, coke and lemonade; and our cheeseburgers are on sale this week."

Sasuke, who'd not been able to ingest people food in nearly a year glanced greedily at his menu and said, "I'll take a coke, four cheeseburgers, and a side of fries."

The waitress laughed wildly and asked Naruto what he wanted. The blonde, still too flushed to think straight told her he would just take what Sasuke was having.

"Woah," she said; still smiling. "You boys have an appetite; you remind me of my son." Once she'd left, Sasuke said, "you don't have to get so worked up about it.

"I was teasing; this is great. I'll take burgers and soda over blood any day." It was true. Sasuke had been eating like a pig since he was turned back into a human.

He wanted to make up for the months of only drinking blood. The other vampires were different. It had taken Deidara and Sasori a week to get used to people food.

Kazumi, Nagato and Yahiko who'd been vampires longest still hadn't lost their thirst for blood. Orochimaru said it might be a while before they could eat food again.

"I guess that makes sense," Naruto said; grinning. "It's lucky I wasn't a vampire long enough to lose my taste for people food."

"That, and the potion Tsunade made," Sasuke reminded him. "I let her use one of my fangs as an ingredient; remember?"

He pointed to the hole in his gum and Naruto said, "I guess that makes us even. I saved your life, and you saved mine."

"Maybe it makes us even," Sasuke said; a slight smirk forming at the corners of his mouth. "But what about Kabuto?"

"Orochimaru's imp?" Naruto asked. "What about him?"

"Don't tell me you forgot. He let your aunt use his left horn."

"So what? I told him thanks afterwards, didn't I? What more do you want?"

"He helped save your life dobe; without that potion you would've died. You need to make it up to him somehow."

"Make it up to him _how_? He's a fucking imp Sasuke. How do you repay an imp?"

"Naruto..."

"Fine, fine," Naruto said; waving him off. "I'll slip him a nude picture of myself at breakfast tomorrow morning and we can call it even."

After a second or so, they burst out laughing. It was a ridiculous thing to say, but Naruto wondered how the imp would react to being given a lewd picture of him.

A moment later, their food arrived. The waitress even gave them a coupon for two free meals because they'd purchased so much food. Everything looked delicious.

They thanked her and dove right in. When they'd finished, the Backstreet Boys started to play nearby and Naruto dragged Sasuke away from the tables to dance.

It was beautiful out, but there were only a few couples dancing, so they had plenty of space. Some of them gave Naruto and Sasuke odd looks but they ignored it.

Similar to what Menma had with Sakura, Naruto knew that his relationship with Sasuke wasn't going to be accepted by everyone. So there was no use feeling hurt.

"You know; you're actually not a bad dancer dobe," Sasuke said. "I used the power in my eyes to help you _that night_ , so I had no idea. It seems like a waste now."

"Not really," Naruto smirked. "I'm just copying what everybody else is doing. The only dancing I've ever done was with Sakura at her old house when we were kids."

They both laughed. A couple minutes passed and another song started to play. Sasuke had never heard it, but Naruto seemed to recognize it by the way he moved.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said softly; leaning into the blonde. "Yeah, what is it?" The raven pulled the him closer and said, "you never told me who I reminded you of."

Before Naruto could speak, their moment was ruined by obscene laughter. They spun around to see Deidara and Sasori sitting at a table with Hiruzen and Biwako.

Both of them were in their old forms; and Hiruzen was telling vulgar stories about his youth while Deidara laughed and egged him on like an immature teenager.

Sasori, the more mature of the two had hidden his grin behind his scarlet bangs; but it looked like it was getting harder to restrain himself.

"Hey uncle Hiruzen," Deidara giggled. "Tell us about that time you were trapped at the whore-house in Mexico."

"Ugh," Naruto groaned. "Not these guys again; they must've followed us here. I keep telling them we don't need protection. Madara and Shizune are both dead."

He was about to shout at them to leave when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He and Sasuke turned around to see Kiba and Neji running towards them.

The two were holding hands and Neji looked way happier than he had when Naruto and Menma first met him in Grand Rapids.

The Hyuga was was wearing a cheerful smile and his long dark hair was tied behind his head in a neat pony-tail.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto yelled, waving; momentarily forgetting his anger at his uncle and Sasuke's friends.

"What're you two doing here? Where's Hinata?"

"Kiba?" Sasuke muttered skeptically; but he relaxed when he realized Kiba and the other boy were a couple.

"Oh, that crazy chick; I dumped her. But she hasn't found out about me and Neji _yet_ ," Kiba smirked.

"This is my mom's place by the way. She was the one who served you."

He noticed Sasuke and smiled. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"I guess you could say that," Naruto grinned; sliding an arm around Sasuke's waist.

"This is Sasuke; we met at the Henderson Beach festival. Sasuke, this is Kiba and Neji. Me and Menma met them on the way to Destin."

Kiba thought for a second and said, "I thought you looked kinda' familiar. You were the singer on stage that night. It's cool to meet you."

He held out his hand for Sasuke to shake, but retracted it when Hinata came charging at them from out of nowhere; Naruto groaned at the sight of her.

Sasuke had never met the girl before; but he already didn't like her. She looked super psychotic. Her hair was a wreck; she wasn't wearing any shoes; and there were long mascara coated tear-tracks tracks streaming down her cheeks.

"Neji you man-whore!" She shrieked. "How dare you steal my boyfriend?!"

Neji and Kiba took several steps back; horrified. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged sudden mischievous looks and put their legs out to trip the girl before she could get to her brother and ex-boyfriend.

Hinata screamed and fell face-first into a platter of ground beef Tsume had been carrying. All four boys nearly collapsed with laughter as Hinata stumbled back to her feet, crying as beef stuck to her face and hair. She dropped a few mean swear words and stormed from the burger joint, screaming about how much she hated boys.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke spent the rest of their morning hanging out in downtown Destin with Kiba and Neji and making crude jokes about Hinata. They went to the video game store; the arcade; and even to the music shop so Sasuke could buy a new guitar pick for the end-of-summer festival coming up at Henderson Beach.

Killer Bee, who'd taken over management of the beach after Madara's "disappearance," hadn't been able to find a band that was willing to perform after rumors of Suzuki being killed by what Bee called "blood-suckin' hoodlums" spread throughout the state. So Sasuke, Kazumi, Cecilia and Seth had agreed to be the main act.

All morning, Naruto and Sasuke did their best to shake-off Hiruzen and the others who wouldn't let them out of their sight. It was super annoying. At one point, Kiba even asked why the pair kept glancing over their shoulders. Eventually, they decided losing them was a lost cause and ignored them.

When afternoon came, Naruto and Sasuke parted ways with Kiba and Neji and returned to the house where Konohamaru was filling up water-balloons with Menma, Iruka, Sakura and Ino while Nawaki, Cecilia, Seth, Kazumi, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Nagato put them into large buckets and carried them out to the beach.

According to Nagato, it'd been Konohamaru's idea to "have the biggest and coolest water-balloon fight ever," so they'd all joined in to help. It was 5:45 in the evening when they'd filled enough balloons to satisfy Konohamaru. The twins asked the boy where he'd gotten so many and he said he'd been collecting them for two years.

Everyone participated in the fight except for Kurenai, who seemed to believe that water-balloon fights were for "immature children." Even Jirayia and all of the other adults decided to take part. They formed six evenly-matched teams and Yahiko and Shikamaru acted as referees. In spite of this, it became a free-for-all anyways.

By sunset, Yahiko and Shikamaru had abandoned their roles as referees and were throwing balloons too; and Kurenai who'd been watching from the gazebo looked to be regretting her decision not to participate. Eventually, the twins managed to drag her into the fight. Shockingly, she looked like she was having the time of her life.

Hiruzen and Biwako, who'd thought it'd be funny to stay in their elderly forms used their canes and lit cigars to deflect balloons being hurled in their direction. All the while they kept cursing and shouting up at the sky. Deidara and Sasori thought it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

After sundown, when they'd run out of water-balloons, Konohamaru and the teenagers dried off and crowded into the sitting-room where they all took turns playing the new "Super Smash Brothers, Melee" on his Gamecube. The adults went into the parlor to smoke and gamble on drinking games.

Hiruzen and Biwako, who seemed more interested in Mario than in betting returned to their younger forms and hung out with the kids. Even Kurenai, who seemed to have forgotten her pledge to sulk and be unpleasant the moment she reached Destin played too. The twins had never seen the girl so cheerful. It was almost unreal.

It was after 2:00 A.M. when Naruto and Sasuke returned to their shared bedroom. They were the first ones upstairs because everyone was still playing Super Smash Brothers, with the exception of Sakura, Ino and Kurenai who'd gone into the enclosed patio to play a game on Sakura's Sega she and Ino thought Kurenai would like.

There was no need for Naruto or Sasuke to turn on any lights in their room, because the candles lining the walls had been lit. They assumed that Iruka must've done it before going into the parlor with the other adults. Naruto had heard the man say he had a score to settle with Nawaki in table-Sake. Whatever the hell that meant.

When Sasuke sat down on the bed, one of Tsunade's cats was asleep on the quilt. He called it over to him gently and ran his fingers through its fur while Naruto slid off his socks, shoes and shirt; his slender chest glowed waxy orange in the candlelight. It took Naruto a minute before he realized the raven had been staring at him.

There was a longing look in his eyes and he looked far more vulnerable than he had the first night he and Naruto shared the bedroom.

"You're not tired...Are you Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a faint smile.

"No, not really," Sasuke replied; letting the cat he'd been petting fall off of his lap softly. It hopped to the floor and strode lazily out of the room.

Naruto sat down next to him and kissed him. His kisses started out soft, but then got faster and more passionate until he was pulling Sasuke's shirt over his head and trying to slide off his shorts. He'd just started to massage Sasuke's bulge when the raven grabbed him by the wrist, stopping him from going any further.

"Wait Naruto," he murmured. "You still haven't told me who I remind you of."

"C-can't this wait until after we...you know...do it?" Naruto panted; catching his breath.

"Naruto please," Sasuke told him gently. "You promised you'd tell me. I want to know."

Naruto was quiet for a moment, and then he said, "his name was Sai. He was the first boy I ever loved. I thought...we'd always be together. But then...he...he died."

A look of somber understanding filled Sasuke's brown eyes. He almost regretted asking. "Naruto...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"Don't be," Naruto breathed against his lips. "You didn't know. Besides, the pain isn't as bad anymore. I have you now."

"You idiot," Sasuke said, bumping their foreheads together softly. For a moment or so, they stayed like that, until Naruto said, "Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...still want to...you know...?" He asked nervously.

"Do I still want to what?" Sasuke asked mischievously. "Do I still want to screw?"

"Um...Uhuh."

"You're cute when you're desperate dobe."

"Is that a yes teme?"

"Maybe."

"Good...Because I'm still really horny."

They laughed quietly and Sasuke pulled him close and kissed him.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading "Who you Remind me of." A water-balloon fight actually sounds super fun right now. Also, if anyone here is a Mario fan, I'm well aware that Super Smash Brothers, Melee" came out in 2001; not 2000, but I figured it didn't really matter. It's a great game either way._


	25. Only you, Sakura

_"Only you, Sakura" has been posted. There's a bit of smut; but I doubt anyone will complain. "Summer's End," the last chapter will be up soon. Enjoy, Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

 **Only You, Sakura**

 _Thursday September 20, 2000_

 _51 Days after Project Blood-Moon_

 _Tsunade's Beach-House, Destin Florida_

On the night before uncle Hiruzen and aunt Biwako returned to Wisconsin with Asuma and the kids, the inhabitants of Tsunade's house threw them a going-away party.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Iruka; who'd been permitted to use his Navajo Sorcery for the occasion prepared an incredible dinner of Soba, Yakitori, Curry, Rice, and Sukiyaki.

It was the best food Naruto and Menma had eaten in a long time; Sasuke and Sakura said the same. Even Kazumi; who'd not regained his taste for human food enjoyed it.

When dinner finished, everyone went out onto the beach to have a squirt-gun fight with Konohamaru and Kurenai who'd both wanted to end the summer in a "big way."

However, as Menma was headed out the back sliding doors with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura; Hiruzen placed a hand on his shoulder and said "just a minute nephew."

"Uncle Hiruzen?" Menma asked; unsure of what to expect as he joined the man on the front porch. "What's up?"

The edges of the teen's headband were fluttering softly in the breeze and he was wearing an apprehensive expression.

Hiruzen was silent for a moment before he smiled and said, "as you know, your aunt and I will be going back to Romania, after we finish visiting with our grand-kids;

"And I didn't want to leave without giving you your gift."

"M-my gift?" He asked; confused.

Hiruzen ruffled the boy's dark hair and said, "you've really grown up over the summer; and the two of us agreed it'd only be right if you had one."

"H-had one?"

Menma was growing more confused by the second. He could faintly hear the sounds of his cousins and friends playing behind the house; it made him feel super anxious.

Hiruzen, who seemed to know what he was thinking said, "it'll only take a second." He bit his thumb and used the blood to summon a large black bird with emerald eyes.

It crowed loudly and perched itself atop Menma's shoulder.

"A bird?"

"His name is Takamaru," Hiruzen explained. "He's a messenger hawk. We gave Nawaki one just like him when he was sixteen. I hope you'll write to us after we've left."

"Thanks uncle Hiruzen," Menma said; grinning as Takamaru nudged his cheek with his beak. "It's great; but you know if you ever want to talk, all you have to do is call."

Hiruzen smiled and said, "I know it's old-fashioned. It's a different world from when I was your age; but you can understand the sentiment, I'm sure."

Before the man could stop him, Menma stepped forward and hugged him around the middle. Hiruzen was so stunned that he couldn't say anything.

When the boy pulled away he said, "It's going to kinda suck not having you guys around. It'll take some getting used to. Naruto won't say it, but he feels the same."

Hiruzen regarded him fondly and said, "you're a lot like Minato when he was your age. The only real difference is..."

"That hair; yeah I know," Menma said; grinning again. "It's taken some getting used to. I've been a blonde my whole life.

"Still; at least it's easier for people to tell me and Naruto apart now without him having to wear his lame emo clothes and headbands."

He laughed and Hiruzen chuckled; but then the man's smile faded. It looked like there was something else he wanted to say, but thought better of it.

"Why don't you head back now; I don't want you to miss the squirt-gun fight. You guys have been planning it all week."

"What about you?" Menma asked; smirking slightly. "You aren't going to try and win with your cane again?"

"Don't worry," Hiruzen replied mischievously. "I'm going to use my bad-ass cane this time. I'll be there."

Just as Menma was turning to leave, Hiruzen said, "oh, and just one more thing before you go nephew."

He turned back around to find Hiruzen in his elderly form. He'd lit a cigar and their was an impish smirk on his face.

He pointed the cigar at him and yelled, "don't you dare go having a baby with Sakura while we're away, you hear me!

"They say when cousins make babies, they're born retarded! I don't want our family's next heir being born with no eyes and three heads!"

"Hah; very funny uncle Hiruzen," Menma said; suppressing a laugh. "You and aunt Biwako are a real riot." He headed back into the house with Takamaru.

Hiruzen returned to his young form and leaned over the black porch railing. He gazed up at the setting sunlight shining through the palm trees and sighed.

* * *

 _"So Minato," Hiruzen said quietly. "You still haven't told Kushina or the boys about what really happened while you were away have you?"_

 _Minato didn't say anything. The two men were sitting on the porch steps while Konohamaru and the twins chased Iruka through the lawn._

 _The trio had managed to talk him into playing freeze tag with them; a decision he regretted because it looked like he was going to have a stroke._

 _Sasuke and Sakura were standing nearby; holding their sides and laughing like crazy. They didn't know how much more the man could take._

 _Alongside the house, Kazumi and Ino were huddled close beneath a palm tree; whispering in hushed voices while Ino giggled like a simpleton._

 _Kurenai had said more than once that there was something going on between the two of them; but it was difficult to tell for sure what it was._

 _Hiruzen sighed and said, "you're going to have to tell them sooner or later. Princess Bathory might be gone; but Kurama is still on the loose."_

 _"I know that uncle Hiruzen; but there's nothing we can do. He escaped with the help of that cat Matatabi. There's no use worrying them yet."_

 _"What was it he said to you again?" Hiruzen asked. "He said he'd conquer the world," Minato replied. "And from his tone, he wasn't kidding."_

 _"Tsunade sent a message with Temari to give to Raja; and I've written to Lady Terumi and the other Werewolves. We'll all keep a close watch."_

* * *

That night, after everyone was asleep, Menma did his best not to wake anyone as he tiptoed through the dark house and exited through the patio screen door.

The soothing ocean breeze hit his bare skin the moment he stepped onto the beach. It was a clear and comfortable night so the moon and stars were all visible.

He found Sakura already in the ocean waiting for him. She was gazing at the stars and her bare body and hair were swathed in moonlight; she was beautiful.

She smiled when she saw Menma stepping into the water. "Hey Sakura," he grinned, walking over to her. "Hey," she said softly, sliding her arms around his neck.

There was a longing look in her eyes, but it looked like there was something she wanted to say.

"What is it Sakura?" Menma asked her quietly. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's the matter; it's just..." She blushed. "I know it's stupid but...

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Tell me; whatever it is, it's fine," he said.

"Well, it's just; the morning after we first slept together you joked that you had a girlfriend back home."

She had a serious look on her face now; like she was about to cry.

"So I was just wondering. There's not anyone else is there?"

"Sakura, I..."

"B-because if there was...I d-don't think...I d-don't t-think I could h-handle it."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She buried her face in Menma's chest.

"Menma...I'm so in love with you I can't stand it; and just the thought of not being with you...I don't think I could..."

"Sakura," he said. "Sakura look at me; you're being stupid again."

When she looked up at him, tears were still falling softly from her eyes.

He looked into her eyes and said, "there was never anyone else Sakura; I mean that. You're the only girl I've ever wanted.

"There's only you, Sakura; and I'll stay with you, as long as you'll let me."

He pulled her close and kissed her. Their kisses started off slow and then got faster until Sakura parted her lips to give Menma entrance.

He rubbed their fronts together softly under the water and she moaned quietly into his mouth.

But he eventually pulled away from her and said, "let's go upstairs."

"Huh?" She asked; slightly disoriented.

"I don't want to risk your Dad catching us. He was still passed out drunk with Nawaki in the parlor when I came outside, but you can never be too careful.

"I still don't think he likes us sharing your bedroom. It was only because of your mom that he's left us alone."

Menma grabbed their clothes off of the seashore and they returned upstairs to Sakura's room.

As soon as they were inside, Menma claimed her mouth in a hungry kiss; and they made out until they reached her bed.

They pulled off each-other's clothes and slid underneath Sakura's covers. "Sakura..." He whispered against her mouth once he was inside of her.

"Menma..." She moaned quietly.

"Sakura, I love you."

He hugged her tightly and murmured, into her ear, "I love you so fucking much; there'll never be anyone else."

* * *

The next morning, Menma and Sakura awoke to the sound of Tsunade's excited screams. Moments later, doors throughout the hallway began bursting open.

The two cousins threw their clothes back on and darted out of the room; following everyone else down the pinewood stairs to see what the commotion was about.

Naruto and Menma got into a shoving match halfway down about who was going to be first, but Kurenai and Sakura pushed them both down the remaining steps;

so they all arrived downstairs at the same time. Everyone spilled into the sitting-room where Tsunade was holding a letter and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Dan was standing next to her, holding a coffee with one hand and his heart with the other. Iruka stumbled over to them and said, "My Lady, Lord Dan; what is it?"

The man took one glance at the letter and nearly fainted. Biwako and Hiruzen burst into the room next and Biwako snatched the letter out of her niece's hand.

Sasori and Deidara, who'd been sleeping in the lounge were the last ones in the room. They both looked exhausted and Deidara's hair was a wreck; Sasuke had

no doubt the two had smashed the night before. Biwako read the letter to herself and starting screaming; Hiruzen had to hold her up to keep her from collapsing.

She let go of the letter and Naruto and Konohamaru dived for it. However, Sakura hit them both over the head with her fist and snatched it before it hit the floor.

Both boys cussed at her angrily but she ignored them. Everyone huddled around to Sakura to see what it said. Minato, Kushina and Asuma looked more excited

than their kids to find out what it said. Sakura recognized the handwriting right away; and she started reading it aloud:

 _Dear Lady Tsunade,_

 _I know it's been a while since we've seen each other, but I couldn't help_

 _hearing about your money troubles. When I'd found out you'd lost your_

 _manor and gambling yachts, I couldn't believe it. You should've written_

 _to me so I could help you; because years ago, you and Dan helped me._

 _The Wasabi Family will always be in your debt. That's why Clarissa and_

 _I agreed we had to do everything we could to help you. The attached_

 _check below should be enough to reimburse you for everything you've_

 _lost. There's no need to thank us. Just think of it as a repayment for all_

 _the things you did for us when we were in need. Tell Sakura that we send_

 _our love. We'll have to get together sometime and gamble on table-Sake._

 _Your sister and her husband are welcome to join us; they still hold the_

 _record. I'd love to settle the score with them. Hope you and your family_

 _are well._

 _Your old friend,_

 _Boss Jirocho -_

 _CEO of Wasabi Industries_

* * *

When everyone saw the amount on the check, they were ecstatic. Kushina and Minato were embracing; Sakura and Menma were kissing; Naruto and Sasuke were

laughing hysterically; Orochimaru and Kabuto were stomping their feet; Shikamaru and Ino were dancing together; and Konohamaru and Kurenai were giving each-

other high-fives. Tsunade who'd finally managed to regain her composure lit a cigarette and uncorked a bottle of Sake. They were finally going to return home.

* * *

 _How much do you guys want to bet that Tsunade will just gamble that check away? Just kidding. Thanks for reading "only you, Sakura." Pinkboy Naberrie._


	26. Ch 24 Summer's End, Preview 1

_The final chapter of Madara's Labyrinth 2000, "Summer's End" will be up soon. Because of its length, I might split it into two parts, but we'll see. For now, enjoy this preview. There will be two more before I share the full chapter; one with Naruto and Sasuke and one with Gaara. Follow, Fav, Review and most importantly, enjoy. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

 **Summer's End, Preview One**

 _Saturday September 22, 2000_

 _53 Days after Project Blood-Moon_

 _Tsunade's Beach-House, Destin Florida_

"Ugh, I'm exhausted Menma," Sakura groaned. She cast aside her pink hair tie and sat down on her bed beside her cousin. Heat and annoyance were getting the better of her. "If I have to help lift one more fucking box, I swear I'm going to choke that dumb Indian. I can't believe how much shit we're taking back with us to the mansion."

"W-well, at least we know...Iruka takes his tribal heritage seriously," Menma panted with a grin, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Me and Naruto have never been in his room before. Even you have to admit it's pretty cool."

Sakura glared at him. "It's gross it what it is," she said. "I've never seen so many smelly old ski masks in my life. It was like something from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. There was dried blood smeared on almost all of them."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Menma smirked; doing a crude imitation of Iruka. _"Besides Sakura, they're not ski masks. They're sacred Native-American relics used to ward off evil spirits. Lord Hashirama had rooms stuffed with them when he was the Varcolac. You'll appreciate them one day. I'll give you one when you're older."_

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard," she said. "If those masks _really_ are for repelling evil, we should both wear one from now on. It'll keep my Dad and your Mom away."

Menma's eyes widened at Sakura's joke. She always seemed to say the funniest things when she was agitated. The two lovers looked at each-other for a second or so, and then burst out laughing. Then Menma changed the subject.

"Well, at least there's a bright side to all of this," the Uzumaki said. "We'll be living in your parents' awesome mansion in Beverly Hills together. We can chill in the pool and _hang out_ in the jacuzzi to our hearts content. Not only that - but everyone's sticking around longer to help with the move. I know Konohamaru's happy about it."

Sakura fell silent. She didn't seem as irritated anymore, but there was a despondent look in her eyes that made Menma wonder if she was worrying about their relationship again.

"Sakura; if you're worrying about _us_ again, don't. Like I said before..."

"It's not that," Sakura said, looking at him with sadness in her face. The edges of her blonde hair were tinted orange in the setting sun. Menma thought she looked prettier than ever. It made him want to pull the girl into his arms and tell her everything would be okay.

"I'm too in love with you now to worry about what other people think about _us_."

"Then what is it then? Do you still think I've got a hundred hot chicks waiting for me back home?"

Sakura didn't laugh. She wasn't even looking at Menma anymore. Her face was hidden behind her bangs and she was cradling her knees.

"I know your going to think I'm being selfish, and that I'm a spoiled little girl for feeling this way. But now that your dad's back, there really isn't any reason for you guys to stay with us anymore. So it's probably only a matter of time before you and your family go back to Michigan."

Menma didn't say anything. He'd been afraid of the same thing, but he'd pushed it from his mind. He was happier than ever to have Minato back, but he didn't want to leave Sakura either.

"You know I'm right Menma. If you guys left, Sasuke would go along so he could be with Naruto. But I'd have to stay behind. The only reason my dad's tolerated _us_ until now is because of my mom and your dad, but I know he'd never let me go with you. That's where he'd draw the line; and I'm sure your mom would agree with him.

"Not only that; but after the move, everyone else will leave too. Kazumi and his friends have decided to go to Romania to be with the werewolves, and Deidara and Sasori are planning on going to France.

"And Shizune..." Sakura's voice craked. "Menma, I'm not going to have anyone. I'll be all alone."

She was trembling immensely now. The girl had hardly ever talked about Shizune since she was revealed to be the legendary vampire, Princess Bathory and then killed.

But Menma knew she'd taken it hard. The two had been like sisters. Now she was gone.

"Menma, I know Shizune said she never felt anything for us, and that the time we spent with her was nothing but a lie. But _that night,_ she didn't once look me in the eyes. Was it because...Maybe she...Do you think maybe she _did_ feel something for me?"

Tears were streaming down Sakura's cheeks. Menma slid his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Gus had begun playing on her boom-box. It gave Menma the same giddy feeling he'd had the first time he'd ever come to see Sakura in her room.

"Hey, do you hear that?" He asked her gently, breathing in the sweet cherry-blossom scent of her hair. "It's our song. The one that played the first time we ever kissed."

"M-Menma...I..."

"Sakura, listen to me. None of us will ever know how Shizune really felt about us. But I want to believe that the time we spent together was real."

"B-but..." She choked. "If there was good in her...Do you think...Do you think we could've saved her?"

Menma looked at her fiercely. "I really don't know Sakura. I mean that. That's the truth."

He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped when he saw the eerie red color of the setting sun.

"M-Menma...What's wrong?"

"Dad...Is this what you...?"

* * *

 _This story will have a happy ending as promised. I hope you all enjoy it because this is the chapter I've been working the longest and the hardest on. Pinkboy Naberrie._


	27. Ch 24 Summer's End, Preview 2

_Happy Halloween Everyone! Previews Two and Three of "Summer's End" have been been posted. The full chapter will be up soon. Follow, Fav, and Review, Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

 **Summer's End, Preview Two**

 _Saturday September 22, 2000_

 _53 Days after Project Blood-Moon_

 _Tsunade's Beach-House, Destin Florida_

Naruto found Sasuke in the patio watching the sunset. He was sitting on storage boxes with his face turned to the window, leaving the blonde unable to see his expression.

Kurenai and Konohamaru were playing catch on the beach with Nawaki; Ino and Kazumi were laying on their backs listening to music; Deidara and Sasori were creating a lewd sand-sculpture; Minato and Kushina were by the seashore snuggling; Tsunade was drinking Sake with Hiruzen and Biwako; and Shikamaru was reading a dreary book.

Besides Orochimaru and Kabuto who were watering the Ivy and tropical-greenery, everyone was doing their best to relax and unwind after a day of preparing for the move.

Still, this did little to alleviate the sinking feeling Naruto had that something wasn't right. Sasuke had seemed distant all day and they hadn't spoken much since breakfast.

"You weren't in our room," Naruto said. "So I thought you must be out here. Don't you want to go outside with everybody else? I bet we could build a monster sandcastle."

Sasuke didn't reply at first. When he turned to face Naruto, there were tears in his eyes. The blonde wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he already knew the answer.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a low voice. "I overheard the talk you and Menma had with you Dad - about why he'd been away for so long."

Naruto averted his gaze. The only words he could bring himself to say were, "You did? I was hoping you hadn't."

Several long seconds passed in which neither boy said anything. Then Sasuke said, "just answer me one thing Naruto. If you could bring Sai back to life, would you do it?"

Naruto froze. He knew what the other teen was getting at and it terrified him. Sasuke went on anyway, crying as he did. "Because...I miss Sarada and Itachi so much..."

He didn't finish what he was going to say because Naruto rushed forward to kiss him. He hated seeing Sasuke in so much pain, but he wouldn't listen to nonsense either.

Once they'd broken apart, Naruto stared fiercely into Sasuke eyes and said, "Sasuke listen to me. There's nothing that can bring back the dead. Nothing. I would know."

"But Naruto," Sasuke pleaded. "If there was even a small chance." Naruto put a finger to his lips. "That's enough. It's just you and me now Sasuke. We'll make it. I kn..."

Naruto's eyes widened; only to shut as Sasuke pulled him against his chest and kissed him. Their kisses grew so intense that it didn't matter to them who happened to see.

However, it didn't take either boy long to realize that something was badly wrong. The sky had turned an awful shade of red and the air reeked of death and rotten corpses.

Naruto stepped back when he saw the Sasuke's red eyes and fangs. There was no mistaking it. Naruto knew a vampire when he saw one. But how? He wondered. They'd killed Shizune and burned her remains. There should be no more vampires. Unless... Naruto turned to his reflection in the window and found no comfort in what he saw...


	28. Ch 24 Summer's End, Preview 3

_Here's the third and final preview for chapter twenty-four, "Summer's End." The full chapter will be posted soon in two parts. Follow, fav, review and enjoy. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

 **Summer's End, Preview Three**

 _Saturday September 22, 2000_

 _53 Days after Project Blood-Moon_

 _Raja's Comic-Book Store, Destin Florida_

Gaara rushed through the upstairs hallway like a man possessed. His bangs were matted to his sweating forehead and his breathing was unbalanced. His siblings feared he was on the verge of one of his psychotic breaks.

Temari and Konkuro had no idea what had triggered it. They had all been having dinner with their Dad and Uncle when Gaara suddenly went berserk, flipping the table over and screaming about Werewolves. He was convinced that Werewolves had brought Shizune back from the dead to take vengeance on Destin.

"Gaara wait! This is nuts!" Konkuro shouted, chasing after his brother. But there was no getting through to him. The redhead broke the padlock on the door at the end of the hall and stormed into Yashamaru's old bedroom.

"Shit, there's no reasoning with him," Konkuro said. "Do it Temari."

Temari was just about to activate the pentagram her father had placed on her hand to pacify Gaara when she and Konkuro were momentarily blinded by a flash of red light.

The two collapsed onto the floor, holding their eyes in pain. Gaara took advantage of the confusion and snatched an ax off of the bedside table. He used it to break the glass on Yashamaru's curio cabinets, smashing them to smithereens. By the time Temari and Konkuro came to, Gaara was loading three silver bullets into an old-fashioned rifle.

"I'm sorry Yashamaru," Gaara said. "But I have to use them."


	29. The Final Chapter, Summer's End Part I

_Part One of the complete final chapter, "Summer's End" has been posted. It'll have a happy ending as promised. But fair warning; this is an intense chapter. I hope you enjoy it because this is the chapter I worked the longest and the hardest on. Be sure to add this to your favorites list and let me know what you think. Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

 **Summer's End Part I**

 _Saturday September 22, 2000_

 _53 Days after Project Blood-Moon_

 _Tsunade's Beach-House, Destin Florida_

"Ugh, I'm exhausted Menma," Sakura groaned. She cast aside her pink hair tie and sat down on her bed beside her cousin. Heat and annoyance were getting the better of her. "If I have to help lift one more fucking box, I swear I'm going to choke that dumb Indian. I can't believe how much shit we're taking back with us to the mansion."

"W-well, at least we know...Iruka takes his tribal heritage seriously," Menma panted with a grin, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Me and Naruto have never been in his room before. Even you have to admit it's pretty cool."

Sakura glared at him. "It's gross it what it is," she said. "I've never seen so many smelly old ski masks in my life. It was like something from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. There was dried blood smeared on almost all of them."

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Menma smirked; doing a crude imitation of Iruka. _"Besides Sakura, they're not ski masks. They're sacred Native-American relics used to ward off evil spirits. Lord Hashirama had rooms stuffed with them when he was the Varcolac. You'll appreciate them one day. I'll give you one when you're older."_

Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard," she said. "If those masks _really_ are for repelling evil, we should both wear one from now on. It'll keep my Dad and your Mom away."

Menma's eyes widened at Sakura's joke. She always seemed to say the funniest things when she was agitated. The two lovers looked at each-other for a second or so, and then burst out laughing. Then Menma changed the subject.

"Well, at least there's a bright side to all of this," the Uzumaki said. "We'll be living in your parents' awesome mansion in Beverly Hills together. We can chill in the pool and _hang out_ in the jacuzzi to our hearts content. Not only that - but everyone's sticking around longer to help with the move. I know Konohamaru's happy about it."

Sakura fell silent. She didn't seem as irritated anymore, but there was a despondent look in her eyes that made Menma wonder if she was worrying about their relationship again.

"Sakura; if you're worrying about _us_ again, don't. Like I said before..."

"It's not that," Sakura said, looking at him with sadness in her face. The edges of her blonde hair were tinted orange in the setting sun. Menma thought she looked prettier than ever. It made him want to pull the girl into his arms and tell her everything would be okay.

"I'm too in love with you now to worry about what other people think about _us_."

"Then what is it then? Do you still think I've got a hundred hot chicks waiting for me back home?"

Sakura didn't laugh. She wasn't even looking at Menma anymore. Her face was hidden behind her bangs and she was cradling her knees.

"I know your going to think I'm being selfish, and that I'm a spoiled little girl for feeling this way. But now that your dad's back, there really isn't any reason for you guys to stay with us anymore. So it's probably only a matter of time before you and your family go back to Michigan."

Menma didn't say anything. He'd been afraid of the same thing, but he'd pushed it from his mind. He was happier than ever to have Minato back, but he didn't want to leave Sakura either.

"You know I'm right Menma. If you guys left, Sasuke would go along so he could be with Naruto. But I'd have to stay behind. The only reason my dad's tolerated _us_ until now is because of my mom and your dad, but I know he'd never let me go with you. That's where he'd draw the line; and I'm sure your mom would agree with him.

"Not only that; but after the move, everyone else will leave too. Kazumi and his friends have decided to go to Romania to be with the werewolves, and Deidara and Sasori are planning on going to France.

"And Shizune..." Sakura's voice craked. "Menma, I'm not going to have anyone. I'll be all alone."

She was trembling immensely now. The girl had hardly ever talked about Shizune since she was revealed to be the legendary vampire, Princess Bathory and then killed.

But Menma knew she'd taken it hard. The two had been like sisters. Now she was gone.

"Menma, I know Shizune said she never felt anything for us, and that the time we spent with her was nothing but a lie. But _that night,_ she didn't once look me in the eyes. Was it because...Maybe she...Do you think maybe she _did_ feel something for me?"

Tears were streaming down Sakura's cheeks. Menma slid his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Gus had begun playing on her boom-box. It gave Menma the same giddy feeling he'd had the first time he'd ever come to see Sakura in her room.

"Hey, do you hear that?" He asked her gently, breathing in the sweet cherry-blossom scent of her hair. "It's our song. The one that played the first time we ever kissed."

"M-Menma...I..."

"Sakura, listen to me. None of us will ever know how Shizune really felt about us. But I want to believe that the time we spent together was real."

"B-but..." She choked. "If there was good in her...Do you think...Do you think we could've saved her?"

Menma looked at her fiercely. "I really don't know Sakura. I mean that. That's the truth."

He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped when he saw the eerie red color of the setting sun.

"M-Menma...What's wrong?"

"Dad...Is this what you...?"

* * *

 _Night of September 21, 2000_

 _Tsunade's Kitchen, Destin Florida_

 _Iruka spread lit vanilla-scented candles throughout the shadowy kitchen as Minato sat down at the table with his wife and sons. He was wearing his signature white haori and he had a mysterious stare in his eyes. It was the first time they'd been together as a family since Minato had returned, so neither Kushina nor the boys knew what to expect._

 _Naruto and Menma had no idea why their father had chosen to interrupt them while they were hanging out with their friends and cousins, but they doubted it had anything to do with why the man had run out on them for so long. The twins had been badgering him for answers ever since he'd been back, but their questions were always deflected._

 _For the first several minutes or so, no one said anything, until at last, Naruto lost patience and broke the silence._

 _"Alright Dad, spill it," Naruto said plainly; an annoyed look on his face. "What's so important that you'd interrupt us in the middle of Zelda? This had better not be bullshit."_

 _"Yeah, seriously Dad," Menma agreed. "Link was just about to collect the last Spiritual Stone so he could enter the Sacred Realm. Couldn't this have waited until morning?"_

 _Minato didn't reply. His chin was resting on his back of his hands and he looked deep in thought, as though deciding if he should divulge something very grave and unknown._

 _But Naruto had had enough. He and Menma deserved answers, even if it meant he had to get rough; and that was exactly what he would to do. It wouldn't be the first time._

 _"Enough horseshit!" Naruto thundered, kicking the pinewood stool he was on out from under himself and pounding his fists down on the table. "You owe us some answers!_

 _"What sort of asshole just runs out on his family for a year, doesn't tell them where he's gone or when he'll be back, and then shows up assuming shit will be all good and well?! You may not know it old man, but that's not the way relationships work! Either you tell us what you've been doing for all this time, or you're as good as dead to us!"_

 _Kushina and Menma, who'd usually scold Naruto for his foul mouth and nasty temper had nothing to say. They wanted answers just as badly as he did._

 _Minato knew his son was right. His family deserved to know why he'd left and where he'd been for so long. He couldn't protect them from the truth forever._

 _"You're_ _right Naruto; you three deserve answers. I thought that if I kept you in the dark about my travels, I'd be protecting you. But I see now that secrets aren't always the best way to keep the people you love safe. I realized that when you boys told me about what happened while I was away. Perhaps if your Mom and I had just been honest..._

 _He paused. "You'll all find out about Kurama soon enough anyway, I'm sure. Nothing can stop that now. He wants revenge, and also..." He diverted his gaze; looking vexed._

 _"Dad?" Naruto asked; calming down slightly. "Who's Kurama, and what do you mean when you say he wants revenge?"_

 _Minato had a troubled look in his eyes. "Kushina," he said; not looking at his wife. "I'm sorry. I promised your parents I'd never tell you...But there's no other way..."_

 _Kushina went very pale; not liking what she was hearing. "Minato...Honey...? What couldn't you tell me? What does this have to do with why you were away so long?"_

 _"It has everything to do with why I was away," Minato explained. "It's also for that reason I might never have come back; until I learned of Princess Bathory's scheme from Lady Biwako. At that point, I had no choice but to return. Honestly; I'd planned on staying away as long as I could, no matter how painful it was, if that'd keep you all safe._

 _"But you told us you didn't mean to be away so long! What was so dangerous that you couldn't come back?!" Naruto demanded; tearfully. "Me and Menma were scared Dad. We didn't even know if you were alive or dead. Then we almost got ourselves murdered trying to figure things out on our own. We just..." A lump in his throat stopped him._

 _Minato looked conflicted. So Menma, who'd managed to keep his composure better than his Mom and brother said gently, "what is it Dad? What are you trying to tell us?"_

 _"You'll have to forgive me for not telling you Kushina," Minato said. "A promise is a promise, and like we've always taught our sons; being honorable means never going back on your word. But I know for certain Lord Saito and Lady Akane would never want a situation to arise in which their daughter would be in even more danger by not knowing._

 _Minato inhaled sharply. "It all goes back to the days of the first Varcolac; Hashirama Senju and his wife, Lady Mito. I was only a teen when the Chinese Werewolves came to Romania. My clan were indebted to Lord Hashirama; so it was agreed by Lord Saito and my father Chief Haruto, that I would one day wed Saito's newborn daughter Kushina._

 _Kushina was shocked; but Minato continued anyway. "On the night of my sixteenth birthday, I was taken to the Bathory Castle to meet the girl I would one day marry. But I never got to see her, because she'd been abducted by a rogue Werewolf who resented the Senju Clan; a vermin named Kurama and his servant; a Werecat named Matatabi._

 _"I expected Lord Saito to take action immediately to save his daughter; but he and the other Werewolves were too caught up in debate to do anything about it._

 _"Being young as I was and feeling personally responsible for my betrothed, I lead a group of my friends and allies from the Senju and Namikaze clans to rescue her._

 _"Among us were Mei Terumi; the girl who'd become the seventh Varcolac, Kawarama and Itami Senju; Lord Saito's nephews, Orochimaru; Tsunade's betrothed, and Hiruzen and Biwako; the only adults who'd listen to us. In the end, we were successful; and Kurama and Matatabi were sealed in lava-rock. We were certain they could never escape._

 _"We were wrong. Everything I tried to forget about that night came back a year ago when word came from the Varcolac Council that Kurama and Matatabi had escaped from their imprisonment with the aid of someone I believe had to be Princess Bathory. The council informed me they had stolen the Talisman of Ahrimanes and were on the run._

 _"Dan, Nawaki and I tracked the two fiends across the globe but they always managed to elude us. It was months later when we finally caught up with them, on China's Zhangjiajile Glass Bridge._ _It was on a cool summer night like this one; only the sky was an eerie crimson, even more so than it was on the night of Project Blood-Moon..."_

 _..._

 _Night of July 21, 2000_

 _Zhangjiajile Glass Bridge, China_

 _"Give it up Kurama; you don't have anywhere left to run," Minato called; watching his foe guardedly from the other end of the bridge. Dan and Nawaki were perched atop the railing on either side of him. "Give up the Talisman of Ahrimanes and surrender yourself to the Varcolac Council. You're only making things worse for yourself by evading us."_

 _The large red Werewolf was beginning to panic. He could easily speed past Minato and his companions; but that would lead him into vampire territory. The path behind him was worse, and its terrain was too hostile; even for him. He would never make it through the lava-catacombs in one piece. He had made that mistake once; but never again._

 _"Don't underestimate me Namikaze," Kurama grumbled; his big yellow eyes glaring nastily at his enemies. "I was bested by you long ago; but I'm stronger than I was then."_

 _Minato stepped forward; but stopped when Matatabi the Werecat appeared from out of nowhere and shot past him like a bullet. She grabbed onto Kurama and dug her claws into the bridge; shattering it. The duo howled into the night as they plunged straight into the shadowy canyon below. Minato had to grab onto the railing to keep from falling._

 _Regaining his footing; Minato heard Kurama's voice in his head. "Beware Namikaze; there is one just as powerful as me. With her at my side; we'll conquer the entire world."_

 _No one at the table talked when Minato was done speaking. Kushina was still pale; and Naruto and Menma were wordless. It took a minute before Naruto broke the silence._

 _"Dad?" Naruto said quietly. "What exactly is the Talisman of Ahrimanes?"_

 _Minato gazed at the moon through the kitchen window; looking pensive. "No one knows," he answered mysteriously. "But it's supposed to possess supernatural powers."_

 _"Perhaps I can be of some assistance then," a slimy voice said. Minato and his family turned to find Orochimaru standing in the threshold; his red eyes blazing in the dark. Kabuto was nearby; rummaging through cooking ingredients. "Forgive us," the vampire hissed. "We don't sleep; and this is the time we usually start preparing breakfast."_

 _Silence followed; so Orochimaru continued. "According to legend; Ancient Egypt once had a Pharaoh named Ahrimanes who was in love with his handmaiden, Nefertiti. He wanted more than anything to make her his Queen. However, since she was not of royal lineage; Ahrimanes' relatives invited Nefertiti to dinner where they poisoned her._

 _"Devastated and incensed; Ahrimanes carried the body of his beloved to the Great Pyramid where he pleaded with the Gods to save her and punish his traitorous relatives. Moved by his cries of passion and vengeance, the Gods bestowed upon Ahrimanes a golden talisman with the ability to resurrect Nefertiti and wreak havoc upon his kin._

 _"It's said that soon after Nefertiti was brought back to life; Ahrimanes tortured his relatives to death, only to have them resurrected and tortured to death in more extreme ways...Again and again. However, the powers of the talisman drove him mad; and he tried to destroy it in a fit of passion. If Kurama has it; we can only assume he failed."_

 _Naruto and Menma exchanged doubtful looks and the latter said, "I hate to sound too much like Shikamaru; but that's a bit much Orochimaru, even for a vampire like you."_

 _"Well; I suppose it is rather fantastical," Orochimaru mused; his eyes gleaming mischievously. "But if the legends are true; it's not something man was meant to have."_

* * *

Naruto found Sasuke in the patio watching the sunset. He was sitting on storage boxes with his face turned to the window, leaving the blonde unable to see his expression.

Kurenai and Konohamaru were playing catch on the beach with Nawaki; Ino and Kazumi were laying on their backs listening to music; Deidara and Sasori were creating a lewd sand-sculpture; Minato and Kushina were by the seashore snuggling; Tsunade was drinking Sake with Hiruzen and Biwako; and Shikamaru was reading a dreary book.

Besides Orochimaru and Kabuto who were watering the Ivy and tropical-greenery, everyone was doing their best to relax and unwind after a day of preparing for the move.

Still, this did little to alleviate the sinking feeling Naruto had that something wasn't right. Sasuke had seemed distant all day and they hadn't spoken much since breakfast.

"You weren't in our room," Naruto said. "So I thought you must be out here. Don't you want to go outside with everybody else? I bet we could build a monster sandcastle."

Sasuke didn't reply at first. When he turned to face Naruto, there were tears in his eyes. The blonde wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he already knew the answer.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a low voice. "I overheard the talk you and Menma had with you Dad - about why he'd been away for so long."

Naruto averted his gaze. The only words he could bring himself to say were, "You did? I was hoping you hadn't."

Several long seconds passed in which neither boy said anything. Then Sasuke said, "just answer me one thing Naruto. If you could bring Sai back to life, would you do it?"

Naruto froze. He knew what the other teen was getting at and it terrified him. Sasuke went on anyway, crying as he did. "Because...I miss Sarada and Itachi so much..."

He didn't finish what he was going to say because Naruto rushed forward to kiss him. He hated seeing Sasuke in so much pain, but he wouldn't listen to nonsense either.

Once they'd broken apart, Naruto stared fiercely into Sasuke eyes and said, "Sasuke listen to me. There's nothing that can bring back the dead. Nothing. I would know."

"But Naruto," Sasuke pleaded. "If there was even a small chance." Naruto put a finger to his lips. "That's enough. It's just you and me now Sasuke. We'll make it. I kn..."

Naruto's eyes widened; only to shut as Sasuke pulled him against his chest and kissed him. Their kisses grew so intense that it didn't matter to them who happened to see.

However, it didn't take either boy long to realize that something was badly wrong. The sky had turned an awful shade of red and the air reeked of death and rotten corpses.

Naruto stepped back when he saw Sasuke's red eyes and fangs. There was no mistaking it. Naruto knew a vampire when he saw one. But how? He wondered. They'd killed Shizune and burned her remains. There should be no more vampires. Unless... Naruto turned to his reflection in the window and found no comfort in what he saw...

His face had been split by rotting lesions leaking with puss and his eyes had gone even redder than Sasuke's. Outside, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

The sky had gotten even eerier and the wind had picked up to such a degree that it knocked off Kurenai's jacket and sent Biwako's beaded shawl hurling across the beach.

Ton-Ton nudged Tsunade's shoulder with an uneasy "Oink." It was just like that day they were at Nascar with Shizune. She stopped to consider this and it all became clear.

Hiruzen seemed to be having similar thoughts because he bit down on his lip and cussed. "Damn that Princess Bathory," he growled. "That bloodsucker just won't rot in hell."

Minato's eyes were blazing gold with fury. Kushina didn't have to ask what was happening. Deep down she knew. Kurama and Matatabi had come. And they weren't alone...

* * *

Gaara rushed through the upstairs hallway like a man possessed. His bangs were matted to his sweating forehead and his breathing was unbalanced. His siblings feared he was on the verge of another one of his psychotic breaks.

Temari and Konkuro had no idea what had triggered it. They had all been having dinner with their Dad and Uncle when Gaara suddenly went berserk, flipping the table over and screaming about Kurama. He was convinced that Kurama was going to raise Princess Bathory from the grave so they could join forces and wreak havoc upon the world.

"Gaara wait! This is insane!" Konkuro shouted, chasing after his brother. "Princess Bathory is dead! The Werewolves wasted her! Why would anyone want to resurrect her?!"

"Yeah...Seriously Gaara...Wait, " Temari panted. "Besides, no one knows where Kurama is, or if the legends of the Talisman of Ahrimanes are even true! You're overreacting!"

But there was no getting through to him. The redhead destroyed the padlock on the door at the end of the hall with his lancer and stormed into Yashamaru's old bedroom.

"Shit, there's no reasoning with him," Konkuro said. "Do it Temari, before he does something nuts."

Temari was just about to activate the pentagram her father had placed on her hand to pacify Gaara when she and Konkuro were momentarily blinded by a flash of red light.

The two collapsed onto the floor, holding their eyes and writhing in pain. Gaara had no doubt it was light from the Talisman of Ahrimanes. He took advantage of his siblings' paralysis and snatched an ax off of the bedside table. He used it to break the glass on Yashamaru's curio cabinets, smashing them to smithereens.

By the time Temari and Konkuro came to, Gaara was loading three glowing silver bullets into an old-fashioned rifle.

"I'm sorry Yashamaru," Gaara said. "But I have to use them."

* * *

 _The second part of the chapter will be up by the end of the year and will end with an epilogue that takes place at Tsunade's manor in Beverly Hills. Enjoy, Pinkboy Naberrie._


	30. Bonus Chapter: Bloodsoaked Night

_Hi everyone, Pinkboy Naberrie here. To celebrate sixty followers, I've posted a Bonus Chapter, "Bloodsoaked Night" which bridges the gap between "Red Terror" and "Midnight Intruder." I meant to write it sooner, but I've been busy. On a similar note, "Summer's End Part II" and a new story concept will be up soon too. Naberrie._

* * *

Bonus Chapter _  
_

**Bloodsoaked Night**

Sasuke was sleeping beneath the covers in the bedroom he and Naruto shared together.

It was a cool and comfortable night, and though an arduous day of training on the beach with Gaara had tired him out, he couldn't help feeling giddy as he waited for his loud-mouthed boyfriend.

His loud-mouthed boyfriend who'd accepted him from the start and called him beautiful even though he was a monster.

Naruto hadn't even held a grudge against the raven for turning him into a vampire and getting him caught up in his Uncle Madara's sinister schemes.

Over the past several weeks, Sasuke and Naruto had gotten very close.

They spent almost all of their time together, cliff-racing on motorbikes in the dead of night and playing pranks on Sakura and Menma during the daytime.

Naruto's aunt Tsunade had even welcomed Sasuke and his friends into her home after Madara tried to kill him, even though it was forbidden for Werewolves to have contact with vampires.

Whenever the raven was with Naruto and his family, the painful wound in his heart caused by his parents' and siblings' deaths was nowhere near as bad as it was.

He still missed Itachi and Sarada, and hated Madara for taking them away from him. But being around his blonde allowed him to think about other things besides just the pain he felt.

Caught up in his thoughts and falling in and out of sleep, Sasuke didn't hear the door open or the light footsteps on the pinewood floor.

He only realized Naruto had climbed into bed with him when a slender pair of arms wrapped themselves around his icy body and held him tight.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked with his eyes still shut. "What took you so long?"

"So...You're still awake?" Naruto said tiredly. "I had a feeling you would be."

Sasuke opened his eyes and turned around on his side to face Naruto.

He wanted some kind of explanation as to why the blonde had kept him waiting.

But Naruto just sighed and said, "Sakura is a jackass."

The pair locked eyes in a second or so of silence before they both burst out laughing.

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked with a grin, knowing how Naruto's cousin could be at times.

"..."

"What did she do now?"

Naruto, who'd seemed depleted of stamina only moments before seemed all too ready to vent about his pink-haired cousin.

"You won't believe what that pink-haired witch did!" Naruto complained. "Me and Menma were racing to the top of the stairs when Sakura hit us both over the head with her fist and told us we were being childish."

"..."

"After that, we cussed at her so she tried to make us apologize. Only we didn't, so she hit us again and said she didn't want to see either of us against for the rest of the night."

Sasuke smirked. "I bet that's rough on Menma," he said.

The two laughed again and Sasuke changed the subject.

"So...How is the curse?" He asked. "Are you feeling any better?"

When Naruto didn't answer, Sasuke sighed and said, "Naruto, you need to take better care of yourself until we can turn ourselves back into humans."

"..."

"I really think you need to have your aunt take a proper look at you. We both know there isn't anything she can do for us, but maybe she can at least slow down some of the curse's symptoms since your still only a half-vampire."

"No," Naruto said firmly. "I already told you I feel fine. Besides, I don't want her to worry. Aunt Tsunade has enough on her mind right now. I'm sure...I'm sure...I..."

"Naruto...?"

"..."

Sasuke sat up with a worried expression. Naruto's eyes were flaming red and his face was contorted hideously. He looked like he was in unbearable pain.

"Shit..." Sasuke thought. "He looks just like...This is just like that time at the hideout with Itachi. If I don't get help for him quick..."

He was too late. Naruto grabbed Sasuke around the throat with his claws and hurled him up against the wall at the other end of the room.

The raven groaned as the back of his skull collided with the hard surface. The injury would've incapacitated an ordinary person. Luckily, he was anything but...

"Naruto," Sasuke rasped. "Listen to me. You're not yourself. If we don't get your aunt soon, we're both going to..."

But the blonde was too far gone to be reasoned with. The only thing left of him now was the predatory thirst for blood.

"B-Blood..." Naruto growled. "I need b-blood."

Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto sank his fangs into his neck, drinking as much of the raven's blood as he could.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you Naruto," Sasuke said, running his fingers through the blonde's hair. "Now I know how Itachi and Sarada must've felt."

This seemed to bring Naruto to his senses because he retracted his fangs and looked at the raven with tears in his eyes. "Sasuke I..."

He never finished what he was going to say because his chest contracted and he hurled blood all over himself, the walls and on Sasuke.

The blonde relinquished his grip on Sasuke's throat and the two vampires fell to the floor. When Sasuke sat up, Naruto wasn't moving.

"Dammit Naruto..." Sasuke said, worry overtaking him that he was going to lose yet another person he cared about.

"I have no choice now but to get your aunt."

Just as Sasuke headed for the door, weak fingers grabbed him by the arm.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto breathed, barely conscious. "N-not my family. I don't...Want them seeing me...Like this..."

Sasuke cussed as Naruto went limp and his hand hit the floor. If he wasn't going to tell Tsunade, there was only one other option. Either way, he had to act fast...

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsunade was in the parlor guzzling Sake and scratching off lottery tickers while Shizune and Ton-Ton watched her disapprovingly from the other end of the room.

At least until something grabbed the blonde woman's attention and she peered up at the ceiling with blazing gold eyes. "Shizune," she growled. "Get me my potion bag. Now."

Shizune scurried out of the room and Tsunade pulled her jacket on and headed up the stairs.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading "Bloodsoaked Night." Part II of "Summer's End" with an epilogue will be up soon. I will also be posting a new story concept. Pinkboy Naberrie._


	31. The Final Chapter, Summer's End Part II

_Enjoy, Pinkboy Naberrie._

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

 **Summer's End Part II**

Ten days had passed when Sakura regained consciousness.

She'd been out of it for so long that it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the morning sunlight shining through her windows.

Once her eyes regained focus, she realized she was no longer in her bedroom in Destin Florida, but rather in her old room in Beverly Hills.

Everything was exactly the same as she remembered. Her thin maroon drapes were fluttering softly in the autumn breeze and her vast collection of anime and video games lined the shelves along the walls of the room.

The only difference was the familiar teenager who was sleeping at her side. His messy black hair was laying unkempt across his forehead and his mouth was agape while he snored loudly.

Menma had always been the more mature of the Namikaze twins, but as far as Sakura was concerned, when it came to sleeping habits he was no different than Naruto.

The girl's memory was hazy but she could still recall many of the events that had happened before she was knocked unconscious. Still, what she didn't know left her mind burning with unanswered questions.

It seemed sort of wrong to wake Menma when he was sleeping so peacefully, but she wanted to know - no had to know that everyone was alright. Where was Shizune? And most importantly, what had come of Kurama, Matatabi and the Talisman of Ahrimanes?

Still, several things seemed to comfort her in the moment regardless. For one, Menma was unharmed which was a good sign and secondly, she had been sleeping safe and sound in her parents' manor which meant the Namikazes had prevailed in the fight against Kurama.

But how? she wondered. This was also a question that needed answering.

Sakura managed a faint smile and attempted to sit up. She regretted it instantly. The second she moved, she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder.

She groaned and leaned back down against her pillows. However, the noise she'd made seemed to have woken Menma because he started to stir.

Sakura half-expected Menma to jump for joy the moment he saw she was awake as Naruto most certainly would have done, but that wasn't Menma at all.

Instead, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her before an affectionate smile formed on his perfect lips.

"Sakura," Menma said quietly. "You're finally awake."

"How long?" She asked, skipping over any happy reunion they might've had.

"Menma - how long was I out for?"

Menma was silent for a moment.

"Ten days this morning."

Sakura paused and then asked, "Menma what hapenned? Is everyone safe? Where's Shizune, and Ahrimanes' Talisman?"

Despite the barrage of questions, Menma didn't flinch. Instead he sat up and stretched his limbs with a long yawn before regarding his cousin with a serious expression.

"The Talisman was destroyed, along with Kurama and Matatabi. All of us agreed it was far too dangerous to have around. It's not a decision that should've been left to the Varcolac Council."

Sakura was surprised by how mature he sounded. Nonetheless, she waited for him to continue.

"How's your shoulder?" He suddenly asked with a guilty frown.

"I-it still hurts I guess. It'll probably be a little while before it's healed."

"It was completely cursed off. I thought I'd lost you - Luckily Orochimaru...

"Menma?"

Menma took a deep breath.

"Where should I begin? I guess I'll start with the obvious."

* * *

Outside Sakura's door, Naruto was pacing up and down the corridor impatiently while Sasuke watched him from the floor where he was sitting, cross-legged.

The blonde was nibbling on his pale index finger which was now bloody and bruised and his reddish brown eyes gave off a genuine air of exhaustion and anxiety.

Vampires rarely, if ever needed sleep, but fatigue was beginning to get the better of him. He'd refused to leave Sakura's door ever since she was brought to the mansion and he'd been refusing to feed - only consuming the tiniest amounts of blood that were brought to him and Sasuke by Itachi and Sarada.

"Dammit!" Naruto swore loudly, punching a hole in the wall and tearing the old-fashioned wallpaper. "I hate this. When is she going to wake up?!"

Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naruto, trying to put a hand on his lovers' shoulder, only for it to be slapped away.

"Naruto..."

"Not now Sasuke. I already know what you're going to say. That I should be patient and wait until she's conscious. But I can't stand this just standing around not doing anything."

"I know it's hard Naruto, but your Aunt Tsunade..."

"I don't give a fuck what that dumb werewolf says!" He hollered angrily. "I should be at my cousins' side. But noooo. Only Menma gets to be with her so he can comfort her when she wakes up. What a load of shit. We should both be there for her. We're both her friends aren't we?"

"Exactly right Naruto," Sasuke said, keeping his composure. "You're her friend. Menma is her lover. If we all crowd around her when she wakes up, she could freak out."

"I know, but..."

"Naruto, think about it. This is even harder on Tsunade and Dan than it is on you but they're giving Sakura as much space as possible until she wakes up."

"Then they don't care about her the way I do," he said irrationally.

Sasuke sighed again.

"Just give it time Naruto. She'll be coming around any day now, I know it."

The two vampires stopped debating when Itachi and Sarada entered the corridor, carrying two clear bags of blood.

Sasuke eyed the bags hungrily but Naruto simply averted his gaze with a childish scowl.

"Good-morning brother of mine! Good-morning glorious mate of his!" Sarada chirped cheerfully, unsealing the first bag and handing it over to Sasuke.

"Did you two stay up here again all night otouto?" Itachi asked.

"Yes," Naruto snapped plainly before Sasuke could answer. "I refuse to leave this spot until I know Sakura's alright. You guys may not know how it feels to worry about someone you care about but...

Naruto stopped himself when he saw the expressions on the three Uchiha siblings' faces.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't - I'm just a little on edge you guys. It's been ten days and still, there's no sign she's going to come to."

Sarada placed a gentle hand on Naruto's shoulder, but it wasn't slapped away as Sasuke's had been only moments earlier.

"I wish we didn't know what you were going through Naruto, but we do. But you're not helping Sakura by worrying about her like this."

"Sarada's right Naruto," Itachi said. "The best thing we can do for Sakura now is to keep our cool and wait until she's awake. And don't forget, she was badly hurt by Kurama's curse. Even with Orochimaru's healing magic, it's going to take a while before she's up and around again."

* * *

"I'll start with the obvious," Menma said. "As you know, the night you were knocked unconscious, Kurama and Matatabi used the Talisman of Ahrimanes to resurrect Shizune so the three of them could take revenge on our family.

"Kurama used the talisman to summon fourth legions of Gremlins that sprouted out of the ground like thousands of hungry fire ants...

"I already know all that Menma. I helped you fight them, remember? Skip to the part where my arm got cursed off. What happened after that?"

Menma skipped past the battle that took place against the Gremlins and went straight to the moment when Kurama cursed off Sakura's arm with Ahrimanes' Talisman.

* * *

 _Sakura cried out in agony as a red light beam shot fourth from Ahrimanes' Talisman, severing her arm._

 _The girl dropped to the floor in a pool of blood. Naruto and Menma doubted she was even conscious after a blow like that._

 _"Bastard!" Menma shouted. He and Naruto charged at Kurama and Matatabi but Minato and Kushina threw themselves in front of them._

 _Minato was bleeding badly from a gash to his forehead and Gremlins had bitten up his haori. Kushina didn't look much better. Her neck was bruised and her hair was worse for wear._

 _"No," Minato said firmly. "Leave them to us. You boys stay back."_

 _"Are you fucking kidding us Dad?!" Naruto demanded._

 _"Naruto's right," Menma agreed. "After what they've done we're not just going to stay back."_

 _"Yeah, we tried letting you guys do things on your own once before and that almost destroyed our family."_

 _Kushina and Minato glanced at each other and grinned. Then Minato said. "You're right. This time we fight together - as a family."_

 _The four Namikazes surrounded their opponents and charged. Nearby, Iruka and Nawaki were fighting back to back against a pack of vicious Gremlins and Tsunade and Dan had broken savagely through two particularly vicious looking Gremlins to tend to their daughter who was now losing blood fast._

 _"Shit," Dan breathed. "At this rate..."_

 _"Dammit," Tsunade said. "Where's Orochimaru when we need him?"_

 _Above them on the staircase, Orochimaru and Kabuto were decking it out with more and more Gremlins that we falling from the ceiling and bursting through the walls._

 _"My Lord, there are too many of them," Kabuto said. "There's no way we can beat them all back."_

 _"I know," Orochimaru said, using his pythons to strangle two Gremlins that were breaking their way through the floorboards. "If it keeps going like this..._

 _"Fuck, they're surrounded," Dan said._

 _"You go," Tsunade said. "I'll stay."_

 _Dan looked at his wife skeptically._

 _"No time to argue! Go Dan! Go! Before our daughter is dead!"_

 _Dan sped from Sakura's side, but found his path blocked by a familiar enemy._

 _"Princess Bathory."_

 _"And just where do you think you're going Dan Kato?" Shizune hissed, fangs barred._

 _"Shizune, listen to me!" Tsunade yelled desperately from below. "If we don't do something fast, Sakura's going to bleed to death! If you ever cared about her at all, you'll let him pass!"_

 _Dan expected Shizune to attack him, but to his shock she diverted her crimson gaze to Sakura who was losing more and more blood. That was his chance. he swung his claws at her, wounding her chest and sending her flying._

 _Now the way was clear. All that was left to do was rescue Orochimaru and Kabuto._

* * *

"Y-you mean she... Shizune hesitated when she saw me?"

"I didn't see it myself. I was doing everything I could just to stay alive against Kurama and Matatabi. But yeah, that's what your Dad said afterwards."

Sakura was quiet for a moment. Menma gave her a minute or so to collect her thoughts before continuing.

"Dan managed to get Orochimaru and Kabuto away from the horde of Gremlins with a little help from Jirayia."

Sakura grinned. The old man always did like to appear at the last second when things looked the bleakest.

"But there was hardly any time to tend to your wound because things took a turn for the worst. Kurama had all but won."

* * *

 _"This is the end for you Minato Namikaze," Kurama growled triumphantly. "With you out of the way, taking down the Varcolac Council will be child's play."_

 _Minato coughed up a bunch of blood and doubled over. He still had a defiant look in his eyes, but he knew it was hopeless. Kushina and his sons were sprawled across the floor, bloody and beaten and the rest of their allies were in no better shape._

 _Sasuke was barely conscious, slime and puss oozing from his chest and arms as he used what little was left of his strength to shield Naruto from harm; Dan had taken a blast to the face by Ahrimanes' Talisman; Tsunade had lost the will to fight; and Hiruzen and Biwako were surrounded, doing what little they could to defend their grandchildren from the onslaught of Gremlins._

 _"Grandpa," Konohamaru said with more bravery then he felt as he looked over at Deidara and Sasori's lifeless corpses. "We're not going to make it are we?"_

 _Hiruzen and Biwako exchanged defeated glances with their big yellow eyes. They didn't look like they could fight anymore and Kurenai was crouched in the corner behind them, wailing as she held onto Nawaki's corpse._

 _"Don't die Nawaki," the girl was crying hysterically. But it was no use. Her cousin had thrown himself in front of her to stop her being hit by one of the talisman's red rays, and what little was left of Asuma was scattered throughout the floor._

 _"Well Hiruzen," Biwako panted, no longer able to hold her Werewolf form. "It looks like this is the end. Close your eyes children."_

* * *

Sakura was speechless. She had no idea how anyone could have gotten out of a situation like that. There were tears in her eyes as she thought about all the family members and friends she would never be seeing again.

She was even more surprised to see that Menma was smiling.

"M-Menma?"

He wiped the tears from Sakura's eyes and said, "What are you crying for? Yeah, things looked bad. But that wasn't the end of it. Something happened then, that Kurama was not expecting."

* * *

 _"Do it Master," Matatabi said through bloody fangs. "Let's waste Namikaze and be done with it."_

 _Kurama ran his claws down the ancient gold slab he was holding and said, "Not yet - first I'm going to do away with that pathetic girl everyone seems so intent on saving."_

 _The big red Werewolf grinned at Tsunade who was rooted to the spot and trembling badly. She moved as if to shield Sakura's body, but she could hardly even stand._

 _"It's a shame," he said. "To think the great Tsunade of Romania has so little fight left in her. You'll be with your ancestors soon now woman."_

 _Kurama's bloodthirsty smile widened as he pressed down on Ahrimanes' Talisman. However, just moments before it could be activated again, Shizune shot through the room like a dart, beheading Matatabi with her claws and biting down into Kurama's neck._

 _"Cynthia you traitor!" Kurama howled. Tsunade watched in shock as Kurama threw Shizune from his neck and slashed her across the chest with his claws. The Vampire Princess spat green puss in the Werewolves' face and collapsed onto the floor, no longer moving._

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Had Shizune really risked the new life given to her by the Talisman of Ahrimanes just to protect her?

It didn't seem possible. She'd always wanted to believe there was some good left in Shizune, but it had always felt like that was more wishful thinking than anything else.

"And Shizune...Did she?"

Menma pretended not to have heard her and went on anyway.

"It doesn't end there," he said, watching Sakura carefully. "In those final moments, one last ally came to our aid."

* * *

 _"I'm going to make you regret this Cynthia Bathory," Kurama seethed, holding his wound. "After I've healed myself and Matatabi, your death will be excruciating."_

 _"That's enough out of you scum; now die!" a voice said from above him._

 _Kurama looked up at once, searching for the source of the voice. But he was too late._

 _Gaara smirked viciously through the rafters and pulled the trigger of Yashamaru's rifle, sending two silver bullets straight through Kurama's heart._

 _The Werewolf dropped Ahrimanes' Talisman and fell to the ground, moving no more._

* * *

"You mean...Gaara was in the rafters all that time, waiting for the right moment to strike?"

"Yeah, we laughed like crazy about it after the fact, but we haven't seen much of Gaara since that night. He's been spending almost all his time with Yashamaru.

"I swear that kid is a real hornball. Konk and Temari told us neither of them have left the bedroom in days. The only time they ever come out is to get food."

"Yashamaru?"

Menma smiled again.

"That's right, you don't know."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"That's when things really started getting interesting."

* * *

 _Menma came to just as a very injured Orochimaru and Kabuto were healing Sakura's wounds with their magic. He got to his feet to find all the Gremlins were gone._

 _Hiruzen and Biwako were holding their crying grandchildren; Kushina and Minato were holding onto each other and panting; and Sasuke and Naruto were bleeding puss and slime. Naruto, who somehow seemed to be in slightly better shape than Sasuke helped the raven to his feet and the two walked over to Sakura._

 _Shizune was nearby, clutching her wounds and holding onto the Talisman of Ahrimanes for dear life. She seemed to be having trouble deciding her next course of action. When Tsunade saw her on the ground, she went over to her side._

 _"Lady Tsunade..." Shizune rasped, keeping herself conscious through sheer willpower. The soft bluish glow from Orochimaru's magic was illuminating her pale features._

 _Tsunade wiped a mass of sweat from her brow and said, "How are you feeling?"_

 _Shizune grinned weakly, showing her bloody fangs. "Honestly, I think I've been better my Lady."_

 _Ton-Ton the Pig hopped off Tsunade's shoulder and nudged Shizune with a sad oink._

 _"Shizune," Tsunade said with a smile, putting a hand on the Vampires' shoulder. "Why did you help us?"_

 _"B-Because," she said, coughing up slime. "You're my family. All of you. And Sakura...I guess I just didn't have it in me to let her die."_

 _"How bad are her wounds Tsunade?" Orochimaru asked, limping over to the two women with Kabuto at his heels._

 _"D-Don't bother," Shizune said. "I'm not going to make it anyway. I've already been struck by two Werewolves."_

 _"But the Talisman..."_

 _"T-That's right," Naruto said quietly. "There's still time Shizune. If you..."_

 _Shizune looked at all of her fallen former friends and family members and shut her eyes. It seemed as though she'd finally reached a decision._

 _"It wouldn't be right if I used the Talisman to save myself Naruto. Not after all the pain I've caused. There should be just enough power to," cough. "Return life back to normal for you kids."_

 _Gaara who was standing nearby was now joined by his two siblings who were both out of breath, likely from running all the way to the beach-house on foot._

 _"The Talisman will be lost with me, but at least then I can die peacefully, knowing that..."_

 _"That's enough Shizune. Sakura and the kids would be heartbroken if you were to die here now. Kabuto and I will do it."_

 _All eyes turned to Orochimaru who was looking down at Tsunade and Shizune with a resolve they'd never seen in his eyes before._

 _"Orochimaru no...You don't have to..."_

 _"That's enough Tsunade, old friend. I've lived a long life, and these last few months here with all of you have been some of the best moments I've been able to live. So now I'll repay all of your kindness. I can't bring back the lives of your parents...But I can at least do this much to atone for what I've done."_

 _No one stopped Orochimaru or Kabuto as they headed towards the talisman. With redemption blazing in his eyes, Orochimaru took the gold slab from Shizune and said, "rest now Shizune. You've done enough. When you awaken, everything will be set right."_

...

Sakura didn't ask Menma to tell her anymore after that. Afterall, he didn't have to. She could already guess what happened from there. She wiped fresh tears from her eyes and hugged the boy she loved. It was all over now. They were safe.

* * *

Naruto, who'd refused to drink any of the blood Sarada and Itachi had brought for him was standing just outside of Sakura's door with his arms crossed. He couldn't hear anything coming from inside because of the silencing charm Iruka had placed on the door; and the fact that Menma still hadn't come out probably meant his brother was still asleep.

"Want to play with us Big Brother? We could always use an extra player," Konohamaru said cheerfully.

Konohmaru and Kurenai were sitting in a circle in the middle of the corridor playing jacks with Sasuke, Deidara and Sasori. Sarada and Itachi were standing nearby, taking bets.

"This is bullshit," Naruto growled, ignoring his cousin. "What the hell is Menma doing in there? He usually checks in with us around this time and tells us how Sakura's doing."

"What's to tell little bro?" Nawaki asked casually, walking into the corridor with a handful of snacks. "All she does is sleeps all day. Give it a rest already."

Naruto looked as though he wanted to pummel Nawaki but Sasuke just smiled and said, "Don't even bother trying to reason with him at this point Nawaki. I've been trying for ten days now and I've gotten nowhere."

"What's that teme?! Whose side are you on anyway?!"

"Just relax Naruto. Come play jacks with us."

"You raven-haired bastard! I'll remember that later tonight when...

Naruto's immaturity was drowned out when Minato and Kushina entered the corridor. They were both wearing cheerful smiles and holding hands. Both of them were still wearing pajamas and Minato was sipping coffee.

"What's this?" The blonde man asked. "A family gathering?"

"It looks like they're playing jacks Minato. But they forgot to include the red-hot habenero."

"I didn't realize you liked jacks Aunt Kushina," Konohamaru said. "You can play with us if you want, seeing as Naruto is still too busy sulking."

"Why you no good little..."

Kushina plopped down enthusiastically between Deidara and Sasori who both gave her dirty looks at being separated. But Kushina ignored them.

"So how are you holding up Naruto," Minato asked his son seriously. "Are you really going to stay up here and sulk like this until Sakura wakes up?"

Before Naruto could answer, Menma opened Sakura's door and stepped out with a relieved grin on his face. He looked like a new person.

Minato noticed the change in his son instantly, but Naruto as usual was far too dumb to be anything close to perceptive.

"There you are Menma you no good bastard. I told you to keep checking in with us every..."

"Naruto, is that you? I'm awake now Naruto," Sakura called.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and scrambled to their feet as Naruto shoved past Menma into Sakura's room.

The moment he saw Sakura, the blonde burst into tears and threw himself into her arms, unable to speak. Everyone else spilled into the room after him. The rest of the family including Tsunade and Dan were not far behind, being pulled into the room by an excited looking Konohamaru.

"See, I told you..." The boy panted ecstatically. "I told you she was awake!"

For the next few minutes or so, it was all hugs and excitement. Naruto couldn't stop bawling. However, everyone got quiet when a pale woman with long dark hair entered the room accompanied by Ton-Ton the Pig.

"Hello Sakura," she said with a warm smile.

"S-Shizune."

Sakura could do nothing but sob as the two of them embraced. Things had turned out alright afterall. Everyone was together and happy.

* * *

 ** _Epilogue,_**

* * *

"Stop it Sarada!" Sasuke whined immaturely. "I said I look fine."

The raven struggled and squirmed under his sister's touch as the girl ran a brush through his unkempt black hair. He complained even more when Itachi walked over to fix his suit and tie.

"Not you too Itachi!" Sasuke said helplessly as his two siblings put their finishing touches onto his appearance.

The raven had already told his brother and sister that he didn't need their help to get ready for a date with Naruto. He was perfectly capable of being hot on his own without the two of them butting in.

"There perfect," Sarada and Itachi said in unison, ignoring the last of their little brothers' feeble protests.

Sasuke looked into his bedroom mirror to assess his appearance. He had to admit that his two siblings hadn't done a bad job helping him dress up, but he would never tell them that.

The raven grumbled something unintelligible and headed for the door, but he was stopped midway by a giddy Sarada who wanted to ask him all about his date with Naruto.

"Ugh..." Sasuke complained. "For the last time Sarada, Naruto and me are not going to the beach to smash. We're doing a triple date with Sakura, Menma, Gaara and Yashamaru."

"Sure, sure," Sarada said, waving him off knowingly. Itachi couldn't help but grin. It had always been like this between the three of them. He didn't really mind it now. It was nice.

"You guys are irritating," Sasuke said, a blush playing across his pale cheeks. "I swear I'm never telling you guys again when I've got a date."

Sasuke turned to leave, but before he did he took one last glance at his siblings and something came over him that he couldn't explain. But nonetheless, it stopped him in his tracks. It took him a second or so before he realized he was crying.

"Otouto?"

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he threw himself at the two of them and tackled them to the floor in a crushing embrace.

"Sasuke?"

"I..." He struggled to find the right words. "I missed you two...So much."

Itachi ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair and Sarada massaged his back while he bawled. Once they'd broken apart, Sarada grinned at Sasuke and said, "You know Vampires shouldn't cry don't you? It's uncool."

All three of them laughed and Sasuke headed for the door.

"Just don't stay out too late," Sarada said.

"Yeah, and call us if you need anything," Itachi added.

"Will do," Sasuke said, giving them a lazy wave before departing.

...

Sasuke's friends were waiting for him outside the manor. Menma and Sakura were sitting on the stone steps holding hands and Naruto was glaring up at Sasuke with a childish frown. Gaara and Yashamaru were already at the black gates at the edge of the manor. Gaara was hugging Yashamaru lovingly and the blonde was running his fingers through his soft red hair.

"Well, don't you look nice Sasuke," Sakura said, genuinely impressed.

"Thanks," Sasuke grumbled. "But I wonder why it's always Sakura who complements me. Don't you have something you want to say to me dobe. Like how hot I am?"

"You sure as hell bet I do bastard!" Naruto shouted, pointing at him indignantly. "Why is it you always get to chose where we go on dates?!"

"Because your date ideas suck loser. Who takes their boyfriend to a burger joint for their first date. Anyone else would've dumped your sorry ass."

"WHAAAT?!" Naruto shrieked. "Why don't you come over here and say that teme?!"

Sasuke ignored Naruto's childish outburst and started down the stone steps.

"Let's get going you guys. I'm starving," the raven said.

Menma and Sakura followed suit as Naruto followed reluctantly after them, complaining about how no one ever listened to him.

Tsunade and Shizune watched them leave with smiles on their faces. The sun was beginning to set in the distance, giving their eyes an iridescent glow.

"It's great that Raja and the kids decided to come stay with us for a few weeks. We certainly have enough room now," Shizune said.

"That's for sure," the blonde woman said, lighting a cigarette. "Not only that, but Minato and Kushina have decided to stay permanently. I can't even imagine how high the electric bill will be."

"Oh, come on my Lady, don't be like that. I can tell how happy having everyone around makes you."

Tsunade snorted.

"Well, at least those two mouthy dotards are finally gone. I know Iruka's happy to be rid of them."

Shizune just smiled.

"They aren't that bad my Lady."

Tsunade ignored her and said, "Speaking of Iruka, we better get back indoors before that dumb teepee dweller burns my mansion down. I was only able to buy it back, but I won't have enough money to rebuild it."

"Oh but my Lady, that's why we have insurance. I wouldn't worry about that if I were you."

But Tsunade was already headed inside.

"Shizune," the woman called over her shoulder. "Get a move on if you want to keep your job."

Shizune shrieked in terror and scurried into the house after Tsunade. Things were finally starting to get back to normal.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading Madara's Labyrinth 2000. I hope all of you will review and stick around for future stories. Pinkboy Naberrie._


End file.
